Esprit de famille!
by mambanoir
Summary: Lucius Malfoy va utiliser le sentiment de culpabilité que ressent son fils à son égard pour sortir de prison, car pour satisfaire la haine que lui et Fudge éprouvent pour Harry Potter peu lui importe que Draco soit malheureux. HP/DM, BZ/RW, LM/SS, SS/NL
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, mais ça vous le savez lol.**

**Et l'histoire est comme à mon habitude avec relations homosexuelle, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.**

**&&&&.**

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Voilà j'ai eut une nouvelle idée de fic avec mes couples favoris, HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL, plus un Lucius qui va naviguer un peu entre Severus et Neville, surtout parce que l'attrait que le maître de potion va éprouver pour le Gryffondor va le rendre jaloux.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je l'updaterais, ça dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle je taperais mes chapitres (mon cauchemar habituel lol), mais vous pouvez me dire si l'histoire vous intéresse, si c'est pas le cas c'est inutile que je m'use les doigts lol!**

**Bisous à vous et bonne lecture j'espère.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

« Alors, qu'en dites vous? Demanda l'homme rondouillard et aux cheveux gris.

L'homme blond qui se tenait assit sur sa paillasse le toisa de la tête aux pieds d'un regard hautain, à la façon dont il aurait regardé une limace, il était en mauvais état mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa morgue d'antan.

« Qui vous autorise à me faire une offre pareille? Fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux...d'après ce que j'en sais vous n'êtes plus grand-chose.

L'ex ministre de la magie, Fudge, prit un air d'auto satisfaction.

« Ne croyez pas ça, je viens d'être nommé directeur de l'établissement où vous vous trouvez, c'est un poste à responsabilité puisque je peux décider du sort de chaque...résident on va dire.

Lucius Malfoy, puisque c'était lui, haussa un sourcil surprit et un tantinet railleur.

« Vous?

« Et oui, j'ai gardé des amis très influents...

« Pff! ricana le blond en le coupant...c'est votre bande de rapaces profiteurs que vous appelez amis? N'oubliez pas que je connais la plupart de vos fameux amis...vous êtes tous pareil, des girouettes qui tournent toujours dans le sens du vent, il n'y a que l'argent qui compte pour vous tous.

Fudge haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai et je le reconnais, mais je déteste Potter encore plus que ce que j'aime l'argent, c'est pour vous dire, et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis débrouillé pour me faire nommer à ce poste...à cause de lui je ne peux plus guère attendre mieux... il a détruit ma carrière politique, je veux détruire sa vie.

« Seulement si je fais ce que vous me demandez! Rétorqua Lucius...le ministre est au courant?

« Pas du tout, mais de toute manière il se fout de votre sort, cela va certainement vous peiner mon cher mais vous n'êtes plus rien maintenant...oubliez vos rêves de grandeur! Ricana t-il... vous ne représentez plus aucun danger pour personne et ils ne songent même plus à vous là-bas...tout le monde se fout que vous viviez ou non... alors ce sera notre petit secret! Jubila l'ex ministre qui prit subitement un air sévère...j'ai tout les droits sur vous et dont celui de décider de votre libération pour diverses raisons, selon mon bon vouloir, mais n'oubliez pas que de toutes façons vous serez sous résidence surveillée dans votre manoir, à la moindre incartade je vous fait ramener ici...tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est que votre fils fasse ce que vous lui demanderez, votre propre personne m'indiffère et je n'hésiterais pas à vous enfermer au plus profond de cette prison pour le restant de vos jours...des prisonniers peuvent encore disparaître ici, sans qu'on entende plus jamais parler d'eux...suis-je assez clair?

Dans un lent mouvement Lucius se mit debout tout en le toisant durement, il n'y avait aucune faiblesse chez lui et Fudge recula pour se mettre hors de portée, un peu inquiet.

« Toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois! Ricana le blond avec une moue de dédain.

Il dépassait l'ex ministre d'une bonne tête, il était très amaigrit et ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde étaient sales, pourtant son regard d'aigle était toujours aussi fier et son maintient arrogant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Mon plan vous déplait? Vous seriez pourtant presque libre, et je croyais que vous haïssiez Potter vous aussi! Fit Fudge d'une voix craintive, bien qu'il ne risqua rien puisque le blond portait à une cheville une chaine scellée au mur qui entravait ses mouvements.

« C'est le cas! Répliqua ce dernier qui serra les mâchoires en pensant à Harry Potter, ce cancrelat qui avait tué son maitre et réussit à détourner de lui son propre fils...oh que oui je le hais.

« Il n'a aucun vice caché que l'on pourrait exploiter, et pourtant croyez-moi j'ai cherché, et en plus il se tient à l'écart de toute vie publique, alors vous savez que mon idée est la meilleure et la seule pour l'atteindre...moi je veux qu'il souffre sans qu'il comprenne rien à ce qui lui arrive et pour cela il n'y a qu'une seule façon possible, tout le monde sait à quel point il est amoureux de votre...

« Taisez-vous! Gronda Lucius dont les yeux étincelèrent de rage un instant...savoir qu'ils sont ensemble est le pire des calvaires pour moi! Rajouta t-il avant qu'il ne lève une main et la tende vers l'ex ministre.

Celui-ci hésita quelque peu puis s'avança prudemment pour la prendre.

« Nous sommes d'accord! Lui dit Malfoy sénior en lui écrasant les doigts.

**&&&&.**

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Debout devant la porte-fenêtre du salon, de la maison qu'il occupait avec Harry depuis un peu plus de deux ans, Draco termina de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir et se tourna vers le brun, qui assit sur le canapé le regardait avec inquiétude, le blond était livide.

« Mon père est gravement malade! Fit ce dernier avec une angoisse bien visible...il me réclame et j'ai l'autorisation d'aller le voir demain.

« Je t'accompagnerais! S'exclama aussitôt Harry qui se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco se blottit contre lui.

« Non, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, je vais demander à Severus de venir avec moi.

« Tu es sûr? S'enquit le brun.

« Oui! Répondit simplement le blond qui se dégagea de son étreinte et se détourna pour se mettre à regarder tristement vers l'extérieur.

« Tu culpabilises toujours n'est-ce pas? Lui murmura Harry qui posa une main dans son dos et le caressa doucement.

« Comment veux-tu que ce ne soit pas le cas? Répondit Draco d'un ton bas...après la mort de ma mère il n'avait plus que moi, et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?...il avait mit tous ses espoirs en moi, je l'ai déçu...je l'ai abandonné, trahit, pour l'amour de celui qu'il détestait par dessus tout...et il croupit à Azkaban en refusant de me voir.

« Draco! Soupira Harry, ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi et il l'obligea à se tourner pour lui faire face avant de saisir son visage entre ses mains...tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, tu n'es pour rien dans le fait qu'il soit en prison, tu avais le droit de faire ton choix et lui le sien, il était du mauvais côté et tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Les yeux gris du blond s'embuèrent.

« Mais peut-être que si j'étais res...

« Non! Le coupa fermement le brun qui resserra son emprise sur son visage...tu partagerais juste son sort et rien d'autre...on ne serait pas ensemble...et qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi moi? Termina t-il dans un petit sourire très tendre.

« Harry je ne veux pas qu'il meure! Gémit Draco...je l'aime tu sais.

« Je sais! Lui répondit le brun dans le même sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser doucement.

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu ils reçurent la visite de Neville Longdubat, il venait pratiquement tous les jours chez eux.

Ce dernier, tout comme eux, vivait du côté moldu où il avait ouvert une boutique d'apothicaire.

Grâce à ses connaissances sur les plantes il concoctait diverses préparations qui avaient beaucoup de succès, la beauté et la santé par les plantes avait le vent en poupe chez les moldu.

Derrière sa boutique il y avait une cour protégée où les sorciers pouvaient transplaner et il avait aussi une bonne clientèle parmi eux.

Tout aurait dû très bien marcher pour lui, mais Neville avait un petit problème, il avait une notion de l'argent très très relative et il était incapable de gérer son affaire et de s'occuper d'une caisse, par exemple il oubliait souvent de faire payer ses clients, qui eux en étaient ravit.

Draco qui avait apprit à connaître le jeune homme, et s'était prit d'une amitié tout à fait inattendue à son égard, lui avait proposé ses services.

L'affaire de Neville allait très mal malgré son succès et le blond qui était plutôt doué pour les chiffres lui avait offert de venir travailler avec lui, pour s'occuper du côté financier et redresser la situation.

Neville avait accepté avec empressement et attendait qu'il commence avec impatience, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec les factures impayées qui s'accumulaient dans le tiroir où il les entassait.

Cette amitié plutôt surprenante amusait beaucoup Harry et en même temps le rendait heureux, ça prouvait que le blond s'était ouvert aux autres petit à petit et qu'il était capable maintenant d'accepter des gens qu'avant il regardait avec hauteur et dédain.

Il avait gardé cette fierté que le brun appréciait, parce que ce côté fier n'était pas un défaut en soi, mais il avait perdu cette morgue et cette arrogance aussi stupide et détestable l'une que l'autre, il était devenu plus chaleureux et expressif avec le temps et le brun trouvait que cela ne faisait que rajouter à son charme, il y avait longtemps qu'Harry avait complètement craqué pour lui, mais il avait l'impression d'être de jour en jour de plus en plus amoureux si c'était possible et il ne concevait pas la vie sans lui.

La visite de Neville permit à Draco de penser à autre chose qu'à son père, et la soirée fut détendue, et quand le jeune homme s'en alla il lui promit de commencer le surlendemain.

**&&&&.**

Ronald Weasley, qui avait suivit Harry du côté moldu, travaillait depuis bientôt deux ans dans un pub, les patrons lui louant aussi une chambre au-dessus de la salle, mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'y ennuyer.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous, monotones, tout comme les hommes qui le draguaient et avec qui il sortait à l'occasion, pour des liaisons qui ne duraient jamais, il avait l'impression que c'était tous les mêmes.

Ce même soir, de derrière son comptoir Ron vit entrer Blaise Zabini et avant même qu'il soit devant lui il lui servit une bière bien fraîche.

C'était toujours ce qu'il prenait quand il passait le voir, c'est à dire à peu près tous les jours, ils se fréquentaient beaucoup depuis que leurs deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble et c'était le moment de la journée que le rouquin préférait.

Tout s'éclairait quand lui était là.

« Merci Ron! Fit le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur un tabouret...ça y est je crois que j'ai trouvé ma voie! Annonça t-il tout à trac.

Le rouquin sourit, Blaise errait dans la vie sans trop savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper et il lui disait la même chose environ tous les trois jours et en général ça n'allait pas plus loin, l'idée était oubliée aussi vite que venue.

« Ah bon? Et c'est quoi cette fois?

« Tu as finit ton service? Demanda Blaise sans répondre à la question.

Ron releva la tête pour regarder l'horloge accrochée sur le mur.

« Oui! Fit-il et dans le même temps il aperçut le serveur du soir qui arrivait...pourquoi?

« Viens avec moi! Répondit le Serpentard qui descendit de son tabouret.

Le rouquin fit le tour du comptoir et le rejoignit.

Ils sortirent du pub et de la ruelle d'à côté Blaise les fit transplaner.

Ron se retrouva dans la cour d'une maison inconnue, une cour envahie par des mauvaises herbes qui leur arrivaient aux genoux.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur au Serpentard qui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Suis-moi.

A sa suite il pénétra dans la maison et s'immobilisa pour regarder autour de lui, l'intérieur était en mauvais état.

« On est où? S'enquit-il.

« Chez moi!

« Chez toi? Répéta le rouquin avec ahurissement...mais...qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton bel appartement?

« Je l'ai vendu, j'en avais marre...cette maison je l'ai gagné dans un paris, alors j'ai décidé que j'allais la rénover et ensuite je la vendrais elle aussi.

« Toi tu vas rénover l'intérieur de cette maison? Fit lentement Ron en le fixant avec stupeur avant de secouer lentement la tête...tu imagines le travail que c'est?...depuis quand t'es maçon, carreleur, plombier et j'en passe?...tu plaisantes c'est ça?

« Je ne plaisante pas du tout et j'apprendrais! Certifia avec assurance Blaise qui le prit par la main...j'ai vraiment envie de le faire et j'ai plein d'idées! Lui dit-il en l'entrainant à travers les pièces tout en lui expliquant avec animation ce qu'il prévoyait.

Et en l'écoutant le rouquin finit par se dire que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça.

« Moi! L'interrompit-il à un moment... si j'étais toi je ferais juste une ouverture en forme d'arche, ça agrandirait tout en faisant quand même une séparation avec la cuisine...et là juste à côté je ferais un passe-plat vers la salle à manger, ça éviterait de traverser le salon à chaque fois...elles sont plutôt mal agencées les pièces de cette maison.

Le Serpentard qui visualisait tout dans sa tête eut un grand sourire.

« Oui, tu as absolument raison...Ron viens travailler avec moi je t'embauche.

« Hein?

« Tu préfères rester serveur toute ta vie?

« Non...mais...

« Je te paierais t'inquiètes pas, et quand on l'aura vendu on s'associera...on en achètera une autre et ainsi de suite...alors t'es d'accord?

Le rouquin se mit à rire, l'enthousiasme de Blaise était communicatif et il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt tenté par l'aventure, même si il avait de gros doutes sur sa longévité, il en avait trop marre de passer ses journée derrière un comptoir à servir des verres.

« T'es vraiment sérieux? Tu veux monter une affaire avec moi?

« Tout à fait! Affirma le Serpentard qui le fixait en attendant sa réponse.

« Bon...je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne te contente pas de vivre de tes rentes mais pourquoi pas?...c'est d'accord.

« Ouiiiiiiii! s'écria le Serpentard avec un immense sourire...va chercher tes affaires.

« Mes affaires? S'étonna Ron sans comprendre.

« Ben oui, je me suis installé ici et tu vas en faire autant, comme ça tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer, tu vas voir on va faire du camping c'est amusant et puis au moins on est sur place, la maison est en mauvaise état mais dans la cuisine et dans la douche tout fonctionne...aller va dire adieu à tes patrons et ramènes tes affaires ici.

« Euh...oui...bon alors j'y vais! Fit le rouquin qui se dirigea vers la porte, tout allait si vite qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, le Serpentard ne lui laissait guère le temps de la réflexion.

«Pendant ce temps je te prépare ta chambre! Lui cria Blaise.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt?**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Ron revint une demi-heure plus tard dans la maison et installa ses affaires dans la chambre que Blaise lui avait préparée.

Il y en avait deux dans la maison et les deux étaient en bon état, seules les tapisseries horribles étaient à refaire.

Blaise avait mit un lit une commode et une armoire; et Ron y rangea ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur le lit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Il avait la sensation de se lancer dans l'inconnu, sans savoir où cela allait le mener, et cette idée le fit sourire, parce qu'aux côtés de Blaise il se sentait prêt à aller n'importe où, il le suivrait là où il le voudrait, même si ne serait jamais que pour le regarder de loin.

Mais si il pouvait l'aider à réaliser quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur alors il serait tout simplement heureux.

Il eut un petit soupir et se leva pour sortir de la chambre et se rendre au salon.

Et là il s'arrêta net sur le seuil en ayant un petit rire intérieur, le Serpentard avait vraiment décidé de camper, il ne manquait plus que les tentes.

Un grand tapis épais avait été déroulé sur le sol, parsemé de gros coussins, et Blaise s'y trouvait assit dessus en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avec qui il semblait très intime vu que ledit jeune homme l'embrassait, assez goulument estima Ron qui hésita à les déranger.

Mais le Serpentard qui l'avait vu se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit-ami.

« Ron viens t'asseoir avec nous! Lui dit-il en tapotant le tapis près de lui.

Un peu gêné le rouquin obéit.

« Ron je te présente Davis, Davis je te présente Ron!

Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête, et le regard que posa sur lui le nouveau venu fit comprendre au rouquin qu'il n'appréciait pas trop sa présence.

« Alors comme ça vous allez vivre ici et travailler tous les deux? Fit-il d'ailleurs d'un ton où perçait du dédain pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ainsi qu'une note de désaccord.

« Oui c'est ça! Confirma Blaise qui se leva...ne bougez pas je vais nous chercher de quoi manger.

Ron le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, et quand il détourna le regard il croisa celui de Davis qui le fixait d'un air peu amical.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander le rouquin.

« Je ne t'aime pas! Répondit le brun sans détours.

Ron en resta bête un instant.

« Pourquoi?...je ne t'ai rien fait et on se connait même pas.

« Blaise m'a parlé de toi et je t'aime pas c'est tout...et je n'apprécies pas que tu sois là avec lui.

« Ah d'accord tu es jaloux...tu n'as pas à l'être il a dû te dire que nous ne sommes que des amis.

« Peut-être bien! Rétorqua Davis...mais la promiscuité peut changer beaucoup de choses.

Ron haussa les épaules, il commençait à l'agacer sérieusement et après tout il n'en avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme.

« On t'enverra un faire-part si c'est le cas! Répliqua t-il, provoquant.

Les yeux du jeune hommes prirent une lueur furibonde, mais il ne pu répondre, Blaise revenait en portant une grosse casserole qu'il posa au centre du tapis.

« Il paraît que c'est le repas typique de tout bon campeur! Fit-il avec bonne humeur...du cassoulet sortit tout droit d'une boite...je reviens je vais chercher les couverts.

Et il repartit.

« Restes loin de lui! Gronda aussitôt Davis en le défiant du regard...ou tu le regrettera.

« Je suis vert de peur! Riposta Ron qui fronça les sourcils, ses poings commençaient à le démanger sérieusement.

Mais Blaise revint avec ce qu'il fallait et s'installa entre eux deux, leur tendant à chacun une assiette et des couverts.

Le rouquin mangea en silence, laissant les deux autres discuter, et dés que possible il se leva pour aller dans sa chambre.

La allongé sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la nuque il se mit à songer au Serpentard.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour lui, il aurait bien aimé qu'il y ai plus, mais jamais Blaise n'avait eut la moindre parole ou le moindre geste équivoque envers lui, pas une seule fois il ne lui avait laissé croire qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

Au début Ron en avait été malheureux, oh ça oui, surtout quand comme là il le voyait avec un autre, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de ces autres, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Mais à force il s'était résigné, d'une certaine façon il comptait plus pour le Serpentard que tous les autres qui ne faisaient finalement que passer, lui au moins il restait.

Il était même devenu son confident, dés qu'il avait envie de parler c'était lui qu'il venait voir, et il avait souvent envie de parler puisque depuis environ un an il était venu tous les jours au pub, y passant en général tout ses après-midi et l'entraînant souvent après dans ses sorties.

Ron était heureux quand il était là, et il s'en contentait.

Puis il réalisa que maintenant, comme l'avait fait remarquer Davis, ils allaient vivre et travailler tous les deux, ils allaient être ensemble pratiquement sans arrêt.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Serait-il possible que cela les rapproche autrement qu'en ami?

« Non...non! se dit-il en se tournant brusquement sur le côté...je ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Il ne devait pas se donner un espoir qui avait toute les chances d'être déçu.

« Ami et rien de plus! Marmonna t-il.

**&&&&.**

Couché dans leur lit Harry caressait doucement les cheveux de Draco dont la tête reposait au creux de son épaule.

Le blond était totalement immobile et ne disait rien mais le brun savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il pensait à son père qu'il verrait demain et il savait qu'il s'inquiétait à son sujet.

Harry s'inquiétait aussi, mais pas pour la même raison, il ne savait d'où cela venait mais il avait la sensation que sous peu plus rien ne serait comme avant, de quelle manière ça il l'ignorait mais cela lui créait une angoisse sourde qui l'oppressait.

« Je t'aime Draco! Chuchota t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur lui...plus que tout au monde, pour toi je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Le blond se redressa pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« Oui je le sais! Répondit-il...et je t'aime moi aussi.

Harry le fixa un instant tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, puis il attira son visage vers le sien.

Unis dans un long baiser, qui devint rapidement plus exigent, leurs mains se caressèrent mutuellement et un moment plus tard le brun oubliait tout tandis que Draco prenait possession de son corps.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry dormait encore quand Draco quitta la maison.

**&&&&.**

Ron se trouvait dans la salle de bain, il avait décidé de commencer le travail par cette pièce qui n'était pas très abimée et serait vite terminée, seul le carrelage mural et la peinture était à refaire, la douche et le lavabo fonctionnaient parfaitement.

Il y était depuis tôt le matin et il avait presque terminé de retirer les vieux carreaux quand il entendit un grand fracas.

Inquiet il se rua dans le salon.

Là il vit Blaise, une masse à la main, recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'une fine poussière blanche et qui le regarda d'un air ahuri, il se tenait au milieu des décombres de ce qui avait été le mur de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon.

En fait il avait voulut agrandir la porte dans l'intention de donner ensuite à l'ouverture la forme d'un arche, mais le mur, qui n'en était pas un, c'était de toute évidence une simple paroi qui avait dû être rajoutée bien après la construction de la maison, c'était entièrement effondrée au premier coup de masse.

« C'est pas de ma faute, je l'ai à peine touché et c'est tombé tout seul! Fit le Serpentard en clignant des yeux à cause de la poussière..

Devant son air comique Ron se mit à rire.

« Je crois qu'on peut oublier l'arche! S'amusa t-il.

Blaise sourit.

« Et si on enlevait plutôt tous les murs pour ne faire plus qu'une seule pièce? Proposa t-il.

« Bonne idée! Approuva le rouquin en opinant vigoureusement...je sens que la démolition c'est plus dans tes capacités que la rénovation...on va gagner du temps.

« C'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi! Fit mine de se plaindre le Serpentard.

Ron s'avança jusqu'à lui en enjambant les débris sur le sol.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu te tomber dessus et te blesser? Lui dit-il, sérieusement cette fois-ci.

« Oui mais c'est pas le cas! Répondit Blaise avec insouciance...en tout cas j'ai besoin d'une douche.

« Vas-y je vais débarrasser tout ça.

« Merci Ron! Fit le Serpentard qui lui colla rapidement un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.

Le rouquin lui resta immobile, stupéfait, il sentait encore les lèvres de Blaise sur sa peau, ça lui faisait comme de la chaleur à cet endroit.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se permettait un geste pareil envers lui et il leva la main pour se toucher la joue, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il recommence.

« Arrêtes de rêver pauvre crétin! Se secoua t-il brusquement et il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette avant de revenir au salon.

Il irait beaucoup plus vite en utilisant la magie.

Avec un sort de lévitation il envoya tous les décombres dehors et nettoya tout, la cuisine et le salon ne faisait maintenant plus qu'un.

Peu après Blaise sortait de la douche et au même instant Davis se pointait à la porte.

Ron préféra aller continuer à travailler dans la salle de bain, voir les deux jeunes gens s'embrasser ne le tentait pas du tout.

Il acheva le travail vers midi puis prit une douche avant de se changer et de retourner dans le salon.

Blaise et Davis étaient sortis et il se retrouva seul.

Il déroula le tapis épais et s'allongea sur les coussins en se demandant où ils avaient pu aller.

Il eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard entra avec trois cartons de pizzas dans les bras, Davis le suivant d'un air renfrogné.

Ron qui s'était redressé les regarda s'asseoir et Blaise lui tendit un carton.

« C'est pour toi...je suis sûr que tu as faim!

Le rouquin le prit tout en lui souriant, en effet il avait subitement très faim.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Davis à qui il tendit le suivant.

« J'aurais préféré que tu acceptes de venir au restaurant! Bougonna ce dernier.

« On va toujours au restaurant! Répliqua Blaise qui haussa les épaules...c'est lassant et moi je suis bien ici.

« Manger une pizza assit par terre ça te satisfait? S'insurgea le brun...y a même pas un meuble pour s'asseoir ici, pourquoi tu n'en fais pas apparaître? je te croyais un peu plus sélect que ça!

Les yeux sombres du Serpentard le foudroyèrent.

« Moi ça m'amuse et si ça ne te convient pas tu peux toujours partir...personne ne te retient!

« Ne te fâches pas! Fit Davis d'un ton brusquement radoucit...je...

« Ron demain on ira choisir le nouveau carrelage et la peinture pour la salle de bain! Le coupa Blaise qui l'ignora totalement.

« D'accord! Répondit le rouquin qui jubilait de voir Davis se faire rabrouer.

Mais environ une demie heure plus tard ce fut quand même ce dernier qui lui jeta un regard victorieux en suivant le Serpentard dans sa chambre après lui avoir proposé une petite sieste, petit intermède idéal pour se réconcilier en lui faisant oublier son moment d'humeur.

**&&&&.**

Draco pénétra avec une certaine appréhension dans la cellule que lui ouvrit un geôlier qui referma aussitôt derrière lui.

Tout avait bien changé à Azkaban, les détraqueurs n'existaient plus et et les prisonniers étaient traités plus humainement mais elle restait une prison assez dure et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, il se demandait avec angoisse dans quel état il allait le trouver.

Immobile sur le seuil son regard fit le tour de la petite pièce, assez sombre, et s'arrêta sur la paillasse posée à même le sol et sur laquelle gisait un corps.

Il se précipita pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Père! S'exclama t-il aussitôt saisit par le visage émacié et livide de Lucius qui ouvrit les yeux, de grands cernes noirs les soulignaient.

« Père! Répéta t-il en prenant l'une de ses mains pour la serrer entre les siennes.

« Draco...mon fils! Murmura Malfoy sénior d'une voix mourante...tu es venu.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu avant que tu étais malade? Reprocha doucement Draco plus qu'inquiet de son état.

« Parce...qu'ils...ne voulaient pas!

« Et de quel droit? S'indigna le plus jeune...on ne tue plus les prisonniers à Azkaban maintenant, tu avais le droit de me prévenir.

« Non...moi je n'ai aucun droit ici! Répondit Lucius qui se mit à tousser, perdant son souffle...tout comme tes visites...m'étaient interdites.

« Interdites?...mais...ils m'ont dit que c'était toi qui refusait de me voir.

Malfoy sénior fit non de la tête.

«Je ne comprends pas! Fit Draco.

« Tout ça...c'est à cause de Potter.

« Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

« C'est lui qui a demandé au ministère de t'interdire les visites en prétextant que cela venait de moi...

« Non! L'interrompit Draco incrédule...c'est faux, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il sait à quel point je tiens à toi.

« Justement! Rétorqua Lucius qui se mit çà tousser une nouvelle fois, inquiétant son fils encore plus...c'est pour ça qu'il tenait à nous séparer totalement, pour t'avoir entièrement à lui...il me déteste tu le sais, il sait que je suis contre votre liaison et il craignait l'influence que j'aurais pu avoir sur toi, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de moi en m'isolant complètement...maintenant je vais mourir dans cet endroit...

« Non! S'écria Draco...ne dis pas ça.

« Si...écoutes-moi...parce que toi tu as le choix...

« Le choix? Répéta son fils qui ne comprenait pas...quel choix?

« Il faut d'abord...que je te dise! Lucius qui respirait avec difficulté s'interrompit un instant et Draco le regarda avec angoisse, il avait l'impression que son souffle était sur le point de s'éteindre d'une seconde à l'autre...quelqu'un ne voulait pas que l'on puisse...se parler aujourd'hui...et je ne vois que Potter pour ça...je crois qu'il est prêt à tout...pour pas que nous nous retrouvions

« C'est...c'est pas possible! Bégaya Draco qui avait du mal à y croire...et regardes je suis là, il ne m'a pas empêché de venir, il voulait même m'accompagner.

Lucius poussa un soupir.

« Parce qu'il croyait que...que je serais mort avant ton arrivée...regardes ce qu'il y a dans ce gobelet, il accompagnait mon repas d'hier soir.

Son fils suivit la direction de son regard et vit le petit récipient , à demi plein de ce qui semblait être du vin, qui était posé par terre, non loin de la tête de Lucius, mais il ne le prit pas et ramena son regard sur son père.

Un regard où passa une lueur d'effroi.

« Tu ne veux pas dire que...

Il osait à peine exprimer la suite.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon apparemment on ne reçoit plus rien, ni reviews, ni alertes, ni rar, ça dure depuis un moment et ça commence à faire long.**

**Mais je vous remercie pour vos messages que je peux au moins lire.**

**Merci à vous et bisous!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

« Du poison oui! Compléta Lucius...heureusement Fudge en a eut vent et m'a alerté, il est directeur de la prison maintenant.

« Fudge? S'étonna Draco dans une moue de dégoût...pourquoi t'aiderait-il celui-là?

Malfoy sénior eut un petit rire entrecoupé par la toux.

« Pas par bonté d'âme tu t'en doutes, par pure convoitise uniquement! Mentit-il sans aucun remord...je possède quelques objets très rares et très précieux dans notre manoir...il aimerait bien en hériter pour services rendus, tu connais son amour de l'argent...lui peut me faire sortir...il a réussit à conclure un accord avec le ministère... si toi tu acceptes.

« Tu pourrais sortir d'ici grâce à moi?...en quoi consiste cet accord?

« Tu devras t'engager à ne plus revoir Potter et à vivre avec moi! Fit Lucius d'une voix lasse et l'air presque moribond...tu devras être mon garant en quelque sorte...mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter...après tout tu as fais ton choix il y a longtemps...tu m'as abandonné en le choisissant lui...mais ne te sens pas coupable pour ça...

Il se tu brusquement et secoua lentement la tête.

« Finalement oublies tout ce que je t'ai dit...sors d'ici, retournes auprès de Potter qui en sera ravi...il a gagné tu lui appartiens...moi laisses-moi dans mon enfer...je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps alors ça n'a plus d'importance, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi...je mourrais ici, tué par celui que tu aimes...va mon fils et sois heureux...c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Puis il ferma les yeux, comme si toutes ses forces et tout espoir venaient de l'abandonner.

Draco resta là à le fixer, tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le laissait abasourdis et anéantit, Harry avait-il vraiment été capable d'agir ainsi? Son Harry si doux et si tendre?

Puis il se souvint de ses paroles de la veille.

« Pour toi je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Par amour pour lui avait-il été capable d'aller jusque là? Jusqu'à vouloir empoisonner son père?

Était-il possible qu'Harry possède un côté si sombre?

Il avait du mal à y croire pourtant son père qui était aux portes de la mort n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir et une douleur soudaine lui tordit le cœur.

Harry lui avait mentit, depuis le début il trahissait sa confiance, jamais il ne pourrais lui pardonner tout ça alors comment pourrait-il retourner auprès de lui et faire comme si de rien n'était?

Il détailla avec soin le visage de son père et un flot d'amour filial l'envahit, il avait toujours vénéré cet homme qui depuis tout petit lui apparaissait si grand et si fort, si beau aussi, et quand il l'avait laissé tomber cela avait été un véritable déchirement pour lui, c'était Harry qui lui avait donné la force de le faire.

Mais depuis la culpabilité le rongeait.

Il avait l'occasion de se racheter et il ne la laisserait pas passer, il lui devait bien ça, parce qu'autrement jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder en face.

« Père je ferais ce que tu veux! Fit-il d'un ton décidé...et j'aurais une petite discussion avec Harry, il faudra qu'il m'ex...

« Non! Se récria Lucius qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa à demi tout en le saisissant par le revers de la veste légère qu'il portait, s'y accrochant...surtout pas, Potter ne doit rien savoir et l'accord doit rester secret, le ministre à été très clair là-dessus, il ne veut pas qu'il vienne faire un scandale...tu sais bien que votre liaison a toujours déplut en haut lieu bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, alors il faut rompre avec lui sans lui dire la vérité...et puis si il savait il pourrait chercher à se débarrasser de moi par tous les moyens pour te récupérer...tu ne dois plus lui faire confiance et tu ne dois pas me mettre en cause dans votre séparation...Fudge de son côté annoncera ma mise en liberté surveillée pour bonne conduite et pour mes problèmes de santé...l'accord restera secret entre le ministère, Fudge et nous...alors promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien...jamais, tant que je serais vivant...promets!

« Je...je te le promet!

« Merci! Souffla Lucius qui se rallongea dans un gémissement tout en cachant parfaitement sa jubilation intérieure, il avait réussit à les séparer, son fils revenait enfin vers lui et il allait sortir d'ici...maintenant si tu es sûr de toi va dire au gardien d'aller chercher Fudge...je t'aime mon fils.

« Je t'aime aussi père! Répondit Draco qui se leva et alla taper contre la porte.

Il fit passer le message au garde puis revint s'accroupir près de Lucius.

« Voilà bientôt tu seras libre...ne t'inquiètes plus de rien, je suis là maintenant et je prendrais soin de toi.

Il était heureux d'une certaine façon, il avait retrouvé son père et il avait la sensation du devoir accompli, mais en même temps son cœur était lourd, il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout et dont il doutait maintenant.

Harry avait-il vraiment été capable d'agir ainsi?

Cette question le taraudait et il ne pourrait même pas avoir de réponse puisqu'il ne pourrait pas lui poser la question, du moins pas tant que son père vivrait.

Il se secoua en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et regarda Fudge entrer dans la cellule.

« La famille Malfoy au complet! Fit ce dernier d'un ton guilleret...le fils est venu sauver le père?

« Oui, il est d'accord! Répondit Lucius.

« Bien! Jubila l'ancien ministre qui tenait des papiers à la main et les tendit à Draco...vous devez signer.

Devant le froncement de sourcil suspicieux du blond il reprit.

« C'est juste l'accord...vous vous engagez à résider près de votre père dans votre manoir, a veiller à ce qu'il ne le quitte pas, à ne plus fréquenter Mr Potter...en cas de non respect d'une des clauses ce sera pour lui un retour immédiat dans mon charmant établissement.

« Il est mourant! S'écria Draco avec colère...alors à quoi bon tout ça?

« Mourant peut-être! Rétorqua Fudge qui savait très bien que tel n'était pas le cas...mais pas encore mort, et le ministère l'exige!

Il sortit la baguette magique du blond, que ce dernier avait dû laisser à l'entrée, et la lui tendit.

Draco s'en saisit et fit apparaître une plume et un encrier.

D'un geste sec il signa.

« Félicitations vous êtes libre de partir! Fit Fudge qui récupéra les papiers et sortit sans attendre.

Le blond qui l'avait suivit des yeux se détourna et alla aider son père à se lever.

« Viens...Severus est à l'entrée, il va être surprit.

« Severus est là?

« Oui mais il n'ont pas voulut le laisser entrer avec moi.

« Heureusement! Pensa Lucius qui s'appuya lourdement sur son fils, le maître de potion aurait sûrement éprouver quelques doutes quant à la véracité de ce qu'il avait raconté à Draco, cet homme-là était la suspicion incarnée.

« Tu ne dois pas lui parler de l'accord concernant Potter! Fit-il à haute voix et d'un ton pressant...personne ne doit savoir tu m'entends? C'est plus prudent.

« Bien père.

Enfin Lucius mit le pied hors de sa cellule et le garde les escorta jusqu'à la sortie où ils retrouvèrent Severus qui s'approcha immédiatement d'eux.

« Lucius? S'étonna t-il...mais...

« On t'expliquera plus tard! Le coupa Draco...ramenons-le au manoir.

**&&&&.**

Après le départ du couple Ron resta assit, le regard dans le vague.

Il avait beau se répéter qu'il ne devait voir Blaise que comme un ami cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la jalousie.

Le savoir dans cette chambre avec l'autre, les imaginer tous les deux sur le lit, tout cela lui donnait envie de hurler de rage et de frustration.

Quand il était loin de lui il évitait de penser à ce genre de chose, il ne cherchait jamais à l'imaginer en compagnie de ses petits-amis, mais là il était si proche qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Il fallait qu'il passe sa hargne sur quelque chose ou il allait finir par exploser.

Du regard il fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur la masse qui était restée dans un coin.

Blaise voulait faire tomber les murs? Et bien il allait s'en occuper, il allait abattre celui qui restait et qui séparait le salon de la salle à manger.

Décidé il se leva pour aller prendre la masse et se plaça en position.

Il avait une telle rage à dépenser que le coup qu'il donna, en y mettant tout son cœur, fit trembler toute la maison et dans un bruit assourdissant la moitié de la paroi s'effondra.

Satisfait il se préparait à en donner un second quand la porte de la chambre de Blaise s'ouvrit à la volée et ce dernier arriva en courant, à demi-dévêtu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'exclama le Serpentard qui s'éventa d'une main pour écarter la poussière qui retombait lentement.

« Ça se voit pas? Rétorqua Ron...tu voulais faire tomber les murs non?

« Et tu étais obligé de le faire maintenant? Intervint Davis qui avait suivit Blaise...on peut dire que tu choisit ton moment toi.

« Pourquoi? Répliqua le rouquin qui lui jeta un regard noir...le bruit vous dérange? Si c'est le cas vous n'avez qu'à aller faire ça ailleurs, moi j'ai été embauché pour travailler alors je travaille...poussez-vous!

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu es surtout jaloux! Ricana Davis.

Là il venait de toucher au cœur du problème et Ron qui rougit n'eut d'autre moyen que d'attaquer pour se défendre comme il pouvait, il ne voulait surtout pas que Blaise puisse le croire, il avait trop peur de paraître ridicule à ses yeux.

« Jaloux de quoi? Rétorqua t-il avec une certaine agressivité et le menton levé...Blaise n'est qu'un ami et toi tu me déplait au plus haut point, alors de qui veux-tu que je sois jaloux...vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque!

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et se saisit de la main de Davis qu'il tira vers la chambre.

« Viens, laissons-le travailler...au moins avec ce boucan il n'entendra pas les cris que je compte te faire pousser.

Il dit ces quelques mots tout en jetant un drôle de regard furieux vers le rouquin qui haussa un sourcil surprit, pourquoi Blaise semblait t-il vexé?

**&&&&.**

En fin de journée Lucius était confortablement installé dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit sous le regard perplexe et soupçonneux de Severus qui se tenait debout près de lui.

Pendant l'installation Draco lui avait expliqué les raisons de la libération de son père, pour bonne conduite et parce que Malfoy père n'était pas loin de la fin, mais le maître de potion était sceptique et se posait des questions.

Son filleul était allé prendre une douche et un peu de repos, et resté seul avec Lucius Severus l'observait avec attention.

D'abord quelque chose le gênait au sujet de cette agonie dans laquelle Malfoy sénior disait être, elle ne lui semblait pas naturelle.

Intrigué il s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur son front, la peau était souple et douce, alors qu'elle aurait dû être tendue, et sa température était normale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Fit subitement Lucius qui ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens.

Pas démonté Severus soutint son regard, un regard vif où les prunelles n'avaient rien de vitreux, ce qui aurait dû être le cas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! Fit-il...tu es aussi à l'agonie que moi...comment t'es-tu procuré la potion qui te donne cette apparence?

« Une potion? Ricana le blond...de quoi tu parles?

« Tu le sais très bien...à quoi ça rime tout ça?

« On ne peut rien cacher au grand maître des potions! Ironisa Lucius...grand maître, espion et traître...je me suis simplement débrouillé pour être libérer de prison si tu veux savoir.

« Comment et à quel prix? Rétorqua Severus dont le regard noir ne quittait pas le sien...aux dépens de ton fils?

« J'aime mon fils! S'indigna Malfoy sénior qui se redressa sur ses oreillers, les yeux étincelants de colère, il n'admettait pas qu'on puisse mettre en doute l'amour bien réel qu'il avait pour celui qui était la chair de sa chair...jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

Ça le maitre de potion savait que c'était vrai bien que ce soit un amour assez égoïste, Lucius pensait toujours à lui en premier et il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là dessous

« Peut-être! Admit-il...mais je suis certain que tu joues sur son sentiment de culpabilité avec ta fin qui ne viendra pas, pour quelles raisons? est-ce que Draco a quelque chose à voir dans ta libération? En plus si j'ai bien comprit il va rester ici avec toi, que devient Potter dans tout ça? Je suppose que lui n'est pas invité au manoir.

« Draco décide lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire! Éluda Lucius.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions! Répliqua Severus.

« Ça ne te regardes pas! Riposta le blond qui eut subitement un drôle de sourire et qui leva une main pour venir lui caresser la joue...tu sais que tu as maintenant un charme fou? Les années qui passent te sont flatteuses.

« Arrêtes ça! Gronda le maitre de potion en se saisissant de sa main qu'il reposa sur le drap.

« Je suis resté très longtemps en prison! Susurra Lucius d'un air charmeur...j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'affection, et il fut un temps où tu n'aurais pas dit non.

« C'est vrai! Reconnu Severus, à une époque il avait vraiment cru être amoureux de cet homme qui se foutait totalement de lui, et il devait s'avouer qu'il était toujours aussi attirant...mais toi tu ne voyais que Narcissa.

« Narcissa! Répéta Lucius d'un ton rêveur...je l'ai tellement aimé...elle était si belle.

« C'est bien la seule personne que tu ais vraiment aimé! Répliqua le maître de potion...à part ton fils...même si ta façon d'aimer laisse fortement à désirer.

Malfoy sénior eut un sourire moqueur.

« Mais avec toi tout ce que je veux c'est du sexe...rien que du sexe.

Severus secoua lentement la tête en levant les yeux au plafond et se leva.

« Draco m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi! Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte...je vais donc m'installer ici, et dis-toi bien que je serais là pour te surveiller.

« Je vais adorer ça! Répondit Lucius qui éclata de rire

**&&&&.**

Draco s'appuya contre le mur de la douche et ferma les yeux.

C'était étrange mais il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans son manoir et il s'y sentait presque étranger, il était si froid, luxueux et pourtant il lui laissait une sensation de vide.

Où était la chaleur de la maison qu'il partageait avec Harry? Si petite comparé à ici mais qui respirait la joie de vivre et d'aimer, une intimité de chaque instants si chaleureuse et vivante.

Toute sa vie venait d'être chamboulée, Harry qu'il aimait tant n'était pas le Harry qu'il avait crû connaître et il se devait maintenant à son père.

Où était-il lui entre tout ça? C'était un peu comme si le brun et son père s'était livré une petite guerre dans son dos, le maintenant dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui se passait, l'un des deux s'était-il soucié de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir?

Mais tout ça c'était la faute d'Harry en réalité, de sa prison son père lui ne pouvait rien faire.

Il en voulait maintenant au brun, il avait eut une confiance absolue en lui et il l'avait trahit, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir, le sentiment de perte était horrible à supporter, Harry avait tout représenté à ses yeux et il l'avait aimé plus que tout.

Il l'aimait toujours, même si maintenant la rancune et la colère se mêlait à cet amour.

Tiraillé par trop de sentiments il ressentit le besoin de pleurer et laissa couler ses larmes.

Demain il serait fort, demain il serait un Malfoy.

Ce soir il n'était que Draco, un Draco au cœur déchiré et qui pleurait une page qui se tournait.

**&&&&.**

Très inquiet Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Draco n'était toujours pas rentré.

Que pouvait-il bien faire?

S'était-il arrêté en revenant pour rendre visite à l'un de leurs amis?

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas prévenu?

De plus en plus inquiet, mais n'osant pas alerter tout le monde dans l'immédiat, c'était quand même un peu tôt pour parler de disparition, il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda défiler les heures, se rongeant les sangs et les ongles.

Où était Draco? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas? Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles ils ne sortaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, et jamais aucun des deux n'avait découché, c'était une première dont il se serait bien passé.

Il regretta amèrement de n'avoir pas insisté pour l'accompagner, il n'avait jamais aimé Lucius c'est vrai et pour être honnête le fait qu'il soit moribond, peut-être même mort à l'heure qu'il était, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais il aurait dû être aux côtés de Draco.

Cette journée avait dû être difficile pour lui et il n'était même pas près de lui pour le soutenir, dans quel état était-il après cette visite?

Il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, glissant lentement dans le sommeil.

**A bientôt si vous le voulez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Au matin Harry fut réveillé par un grattement insistant contre l'une des porte-fenêtre.

Après avoir ouvert les yeux il mit quelques secondes à comprendre d'où venait le bruit et quand il réalisa il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Sur le seuil se tenait un superbe grand-duc, entièrement blanc, qui tenait un message entre ses serres, dés qu'il vit Harry il le lâcha et prit aussitôt son envol.

Le brun le suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu cet oiseau, mais il se souvint que Draco lui avait dit que son père en possédait plusieurs de cette espèce au manoir, les elfes qui s'occupaient de la demeure en prenaient soin.

Un peu étonné il ramassa la missive et retourna vers le canapé sur lequel il s'assit, là il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

Deux minutes plus tard il bondissait sur ses pieds, le visage livide et le cœur cognant comme un sourd.

**&&&&.**

De derrière sa fenêtre Draco vit revenir l'oiseau.

Harry avait reçu le message, tout était terminé.

Dans un soupir il se détourna et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son père.

« Bonjour mon fils! Fit ce dernier après qu'il soit entré et tout en le regardant venir vers lui.

« Bonjour Père! Répondit le blond en s'asseyant près de lui et en l'observant avec attention...on dirait que tu vas déjà mieux aujourd'hui.

« Oh...si peu! Fit Lucius d'un air las...mais il est vrai que le fait d'être ici me fait du bien...grâce à toi je vivrais peut-être un peu plus longtemps...tu sais je suis heureux que l'on soit de nouveau réunit.

Et ça Malfoy père le pensait vraiment.

« Moi aussi ! Affirma Draco qui sourit...et je suis sûr que tout ira bien, je vais faire venir les meilleurs médico...

« Non! S'exclama Malfoy sénior avec vivacité avant de reprendre tout aussi vite son air alanguis...je n'ai aucune confiance dans ces gens-là tu le sais...tu as demandé à Severus de s'occuper de moi, ce sera bien suffisant...il trouvera bien une ou deux potions pour m'aider à durer un peu plus...ne t'inquiètes pas.

« Comme tu veux...c'est lui qui va rester avec toi aujourd'hui moi je dois aller travailler, je ne rentrerais pas tard.

« Travailler? Répéta Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui j'ai promit à Neville Longdubat de l'aider à remonter sa boutique qui va très mal...et j'ai vraiment besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

Un Malfoy travaillant pour un Longdubat?

Cette idée irrita fortement Lucius qui pourtant ne dit rien, à l'air décidé de son fils il comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas, et il pouvait être particulièrement têtu quand il voulait, pas la peine de se disputer pour si peu, il n'était d'ailleurs pas sensé en avoir la force.

« Passes une bonne journée! Fit-il simplement.

« Merci, et toi reposes-toi! Répondit Draco qui se leva et sortit.

**&&&&.**

Le blond qui était sortit du manoir s'apprêtait à transplaner dans l'arrière-cour de la boutique à Neville, quand il vit apparaître Harry à quelques mètres de lui.

« Draco! S'écria ce dernier qui voulut s'élancer vers lui.

« Restes où tu es! Le stoppa le blond...je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici...c'est terminé entre nous, vas t-en!

Il était inquiet, si Fudge apprenait sa visite son père risquait d'en faire les frais.

« Comment tu peux me demander ça? L'implora le brun...pourquoi? Ton père qui est mourant est sortit de prison d'accord, mais pourquoi tout devrait s'arrêter entre nous?...je ne comprends pas...je t'aime Draco, on s'en occupera ensemble...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...ça non je ne peux pas...ne me fais pas ça!

« Tu détestes mon père! Reprocha le blond dont le cœur se serra...et lui te déteste aussi, je ne veux pas être prit entre vous deux...je ne veux m'occuper plus que de lui, il n'y a plus de place pour toi Harry...vas t-en!

« Mais pourquoi? c'est lui qui t'a demandé de me laisser? Il s'est servit de ton sentiment de culpabilité pour te ramener vers lui?...il en serait bien capable.

« Non il n'y est pour rien! Protesta Draco avec véhémence..., c'est **ma** décision, je resterais à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

« Mais qu'il meure vite alors, et qu'il nous foute enfin la paix! S'énerva Harry qui ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux effrayés à ses propres paroles, elles étaient allés beaucoup plus loin et plus vite que sa pensée...pardon Draco c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire! Répliqua le blond d'un ton amer, cette phrase confirmait les dires de son père, il souhaitait sa mort...et c'est bien pour ça que plus rien n'est possible entre nous...plus rien ne sera jamais plus possible parce que notre amour lui est bien mort...alors adieu Harry, ne reviens jamais ici.

« Non,non,non,non! Fit le brun dont les yeux verts se noyèrent de larmes...ne dis pas ça...s'il te plait tu ne peux pas ne plus m'aimer comme ça d'un coup, c'est pas possible...qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi? Tu es toute ma vie Draco...mon univers c'est toi, rien que toi...je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais restes avec moi je t'en supplies.

La gorge serrée à l'étouffer ce dernier ne put que le fixer, malgré la rancune qu'il éprouvait à son égard son amour était toujours aussi vif et c'était douloureux de l'entendre lui dire ces mots, douloureux de ne plus pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras.

Douloureux aussi de ne plus pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Comme son silence s'éternisait Harry se rapprocha rapidement pour tenter de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout puisse finir comme ça entre eux.

C'était inconcevable, un cauchemar.

Mais Draco se ressaisit, il devait mettre un terme à tout ça, pour son père, lui seul comptait maintenant et pour lui il n'avait de toutes façons pas le choix, quoi qu'il ressente encore pour le brun il devait le rayer de sa vie.

Ravalant sa peine et la douleur qu'endurait son cœur il repoussa fortement le brun et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Tu survivras Harry, tu sais très bien le faire... je ne veux plus jamais te voir, adieu.

Et il transplana.

Harry lui s'écroula à genoux.

**&&&&.**

De sa chambre, debout derrière la fenêtre, Lucius assistait à la scène en souriant.

Potter était à genoux, en larmes...dieu que c'était jouissif d'assister à ça!

Le survivant à terre, abattu...et par la faute d'un Malfoy, quel retour de manivelle, quel bonheur pour lui, il en était proche de l'extase.

Cette liaison indigne était terminée.

Si on rapportait cette scène à Fudge, et ça il n'en doutait pas, son manoir était obligatoirement sous surveillance, ce dernier allait en exploser de joie.

Lucius aurait bien aimé allé jubiler sous le nez de Potter, mais il se contint, pour un moribond ça marquerait mal.

Il vit le brun se lever, à la façon pénible qu'aurait eut un vieillard, puis il disparut.

Un sourire d'intense satisfaction sur le visage Malfoy sénior se détourna de la fenêtre et là il s'immobilisa, du seuil de la chambre Severus l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air bien content de toi...je peux savoir à quoi c'est dû?

« Mais à rien! Répliqua le blond...je me sens mieux c'est tout.

« Tu allais déjà très bien en arrivant ici! Rétorqua le maître de potion qui s'avança pour laisser passer l'elfe qui le suivait en portant un plateau qu'il alla poser sur la table ronde au centre de la pièce.

« Severus, Severus! Soupira ironiquement Lucius qui vint s'attabler, il avait faim...toujours aussi soupçonneux.

« Il y a de quoi.

« Tu veux savoir?...et bien Draco à décidé de rompre avec Potter, de son propre chef, ne me regardes pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien...alors tu comprends ma joie...je suis fier de mon fils...aller, assieds-toi et partage mon repas.

**&&&&.**

Neville accueillit Draco avec joie, mais il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il allait très mal.

« Draco, y'a un problème? Demanda t-il avec inquiétude et sollicitude.

Le blond ne pouvait rien dire tellement il se sentait oppressé, il avait mal à un point inimaginable et tout comme Harry un peu plus tôt il se laissa tomber à genoux, sa souffrance lui retirait toute force et lui coupait les jambes.

Là il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Paniqué Neville s'accroupit près de lui, et ne sachant que faire d'autre il le prit dans ses bras.

Il émanait du Gryffondor une telle gentillesse et une telle douceur que Draco, qui s'en sentit comme entouré, craqua, sa peine était si lourde à porter et son désespoir si grand.

S'accrochant à lui il lui déballa tout.

Quand il se tu Neville le fit s'écarter pour plonger ses yeux bruns dans le regard gris complètement noyé.

« C 'est pas possible Harry n'a pas pu essayer d'empoisonner ton père, je peux pas croire ça.

Le blond reposa avec lassitude la tête sur son épaule.

« Pourtant je t'assure qu'il souhaite sa mort! Souffla t-il...c'est par sa faute que je n'avais pas le droit de lui rendre visite...ça me fait tellement mal de savoir qu'il m'a trahit durant tout ce temps...

Il se tu le temps de se redresser lentement et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Mais dorénavant je ne dois plus penser qu'à mon père, Harry ne fait plus partit de ma vie...je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça...il faut oublier tout ce que je t'ai dit, alors jure moi de n'en parler à personne...absolument personne.

Neville qui se sentait peiné et désolé pour ses amis jura.

« Maintenant mettons-nous au travail! Fit Draco qui se secoua et se leva...j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Il s'installa dans ce qui était censé être un bureau, mais qui ressemblait plus à un débarras vu le nombre de choses qui y était entassées, et après avoir libéré un coin il se mit à éplucher la montagne de lettres qui débordait des tiroirs.

**&&&&.**

« J'ai déjà prit mon petit-déjeuner! Fit Severus qui se détourna et allait pour se diriger vers la porte.

Mais dans un mouvement vif et rapide Lucius vint se planter devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

« Où tu comptes aller? Demanda le blond qui posa une main caressante bien à plat sur le torse du maître de potion.

Ils étaient de la même taille tous les deux et leurs regards qui se trouvaient à la même hauteur se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, les yeux gris, habituellement froids, mais qui brillaient là d'un désir que le propriétaire ne cherchait pas à cacher, fascinèrent Severus qui ne parvint plus à s'en détacher.

« Je te rappelle que tu es censé t'occuper de moi! Susurra Lucius dans un demi-sourire engageant tandis que sa main descendait lentement.

Plus que troublé Severus ne réagit pas, sa gorge venait de s'assécher et son corps venait brusquement de réagir à la caresse que pratiquait maintenant le blond sur son entrejambes.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher son désir et le sourire de Malfoy sénior s'agrandit.

« Le petit-déjeuner attendra! Murmura ce dernier tout en faisant reculer le maître de potion vers le lit...j'ai dans l'immédiat une autre sorte d'appétit.

Arrivé là où il voulait Lucius le poussa pour qu'il s'écroule sur le matelas, dans ses yeux s'exprimait clairement le fait que c'était lui qui voulait posséder.

Severus le comprit très bien et il se redressa sur un coude, l'attrapant de l'autre main pour le faire s'écrouler à son tour sur le lit.

Là une sorte de bataille, mi-caresses mi-rapport de force, s'engagea pour la domination, que gagna le maître de potion.

Il était plus en forme et plus costaud que le blond amaigrit et quand même fatigué par des années de prison.

En plus il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama et d'une robe de chambre que Severus n'eut aucun mal à lui retirer, tout en l'empêchant d'en faire autant pour lui.

Le maître de potion n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser posséder, il était hors de question qu'il laisse une telle victoire à Lucius.

Ce dernier, entièrement nu, ne pu pas lutter bien longtemps, il finit par s'abandonner, se plaçant de lui-même à quatre pattes, acceptant ainsi sa domination.

Mais Severus ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, il voulait voir ses yeux quand il le prendrait, il le fit se retourner sur le dos et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Toujours vêtu il libéra juste son érection et d'une main il prit le temps de préparer Lucius qui parut apprécier fortement le traitement, il se mit à soupirer de plus en plus fort pour finir par des gémissements.

Et ce fut avec une satisfaction rarement atteinte que Severus pénétra en lui, lentement, profitant au maximum de cet instant.

En même temps il observait le blond qui lui avait fermé les yeux et prenait maintenant un plaisir visible à cette possession qu'il avait voulut refuser au début.

Le voir ainsi, subissant son joug dans des gémissements que le blond ne cherchait pas à étouffer, déclencha une sensation de victoire très intense en Severus qui se déchaîna dans de profonds et puissants coups de reins.

Cela crée une douleur chez Lucius peu habitué à être prit, il avait eut quelques amants dans sa jeunesse, mais en général c'était lui qui dominait, l'inverse ne s'était produit que deux fois.

Étrangement cette douleur qui se mêla au plaisir qu'il ressentait ne le coupa pas, au contraire ce mélange des deux l'emmena vers une extase totale.

Et il cria sans retenue son plaisir quand l'orgasme le submergea, suivit de peu par Severus qui lui fut silencieux.

**&&&&.**

Au bout de plusieurs heures, et victime d'un mal de crâne carabiné, Draco appela Neville qui le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Tu sais que chez les moldu il y a des impôts et diverses taxes à payer?

« Euh...je crois...pourquoi, c'est urgent?

« Nev tu as plus d'un an de retard, je me demande comment ça ce fait qu'il n'y ait pas un tas d'huissiers hurlants et tambourinant à ta porte...tu as des tas de lettres de relance...tu croules sous les factures impayées de tes fournisseurs et tes caisses sont vides...il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à faire payer tes clients, pratiquement rien ne rentre dans tes comptes.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux si innocents et perdus que Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout en soupirant avec exaspération.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?

« Te mettre en faillite ou vendre ton appartement pour te remettre à flot, il est très bien situé et tu peux en tirer un bon prix...cet argent te permettrait de repartir à zéro, avec moi pour te gérer ton affaire deviendrait vite rentable.

« Euh...oui...d'accord, je ferais comme tu veux...mais je vais habiter où? Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Draco se massa l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils, son mal de tête empirait.

Neville qui comprit ce qu'il avait sortit du bureau pour aller dans son arrière-boutique, là où il créait ses mélanges de plantes, et il revint peu après avec un verre à la main.

« Tiens! Fit-il en le tendant à Draco par dessus le bureau...c'est l'une de mes dernières trouvailles.

Le blond regarda le liquide à la jolie couleur ambrée qui dégageait une agréable et très légère odeur épicée.

Après une hésitation il le prit.

« Vas-y bois! L'incita Neville en souriant.

Draco obéit, pas vraiment rassuré, mais à la première gorgée il fut surprit par la sensation de fraîcheur au goût floral qui envahit son palais, il n'hésita plus et aux suivantes il ressentit un effet presque immédiat, ses tempes cessèrent de pulser et un bien-être l'envahit, il était comme reposé, détendu.

« C'est fou le bien que ça fait! Fit-il d'un air appréciateur tout en levant le verre pour boire la dernière goutte...et c'est vraiment très bon, qu'est-ce que tu as mit là-dedans?

Neville se rengorgea, tout fier de lui, c'est ça qu'il aimait faire lui, passer son temps à créer des mixtures, décoctions ou autres qui faisait du bien et guérissaient, il mettait tout son cœur et son savoir dans ses préparations, et questions connaissance des plantes il était devenu l'un des meilleurs, il ne cessait jamais de s'intéresser, d'étudier et d'apprendre, le monde des plantes, moldu ou magiques, le fascinait et il s'y sentait bien.

« Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais j'ai mélangé des plantes de nos deux mondes! Répondit-il...j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens souffraient de migraine que rien ne soulageait, sorcière ou pas la médecine cale là dessus, alors j'ai cherché et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avant de trouver le bon mélange et les bonnes doses.

« En tout cas ça marche! Fit Draco qui lui sourit...et j'ai la solution à ton problème, tu vas venir t'installer au manoir dés aujourd'hui, tes préparations plus les potions de Severus qui s'occupe de lui, aideront mon père à aller mieux.

**&&&&.**

**Ca y est je peux recevoir de nouveau vos reviews, le problème était sur mon compte lol, enfin c'est réglé et franchement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça lol.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Neville eut un air effrayé.

« Au manoir Malfoy? Fit-il lentement...avec ton père?...et le professeur Snape y est aussi?

Le blond comprit sa frayeur, il se leva, fit le tour du bureau et lui posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule.

« N'aies aucune crainte, mon père ne quitte pas sa chambre, il est trop malade, et Severus n'est pas aussi méchant que ce que tu crois, il a un bon cœur qu'il cache bien c'est tout..

Neville eut une moue peu convaincue, le Severus dont il se rappelait ne lui avait jamais semblé posséder de cœur du tout il lui avait toujours fait une peur bleue et Malfoy père c'était encore pire.

Il allait refuser quand son regard plongea dans celui de Draco, et là il ressentit fortement la solitude et la peine dans laquelle se trouvait le blond, il cherchait à le cacher pourtant mais Neville fut capable de le sentir, tout simplement parce qu'il possédait une empathie beaucoup plus élevée que la plupart des gens.

Ce qu'il ignorait lui-même d'ailleurs.

Il ressentait que Draco avait surtout besoin d'une présence amicale près de lui, de quelqu'un qui était au courant de tout et auprès duquel il pourrait s'épancher si besoin était, il avait besoin de confiance parce qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il avait en Harry, et le Gryffondor comprit aussi qu'il ne l'avouerait pas clairement, sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Et le gentil Neville fut incapable de dire non.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise ne s'étaient guère parlé depuis la veille, surtout parce que Davis s'était incrusté chez eux avec l'air de ne plus vouloir partir.

Le Serpentard finit quand même par se débarrasser de lui en début d'après-midi et en compagnie du rouquin il se rendit dans un magasin pour choisir le nouveau carrelage et la peinture de la salle de bain.

Ce fut Ron qui choisit, il opta pour des tons vert, espérant faire plaisir à Blaise qui le suivit à deux pas derrière dans tout le magasin sans dire un seul mot et le visage fermé.

Ce qui finit par agacer le rouquin qui à un moment s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

Le Serpentard prit de court faillit le percuter et fronça les sourcils.

« Écoutes! Fit Ron...je suis désolé pour hier.

« Pourquoi? Rétorqua Blaise le visage toujours aussi fermé.

« Euh, pourquoi?...mais parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux! Répondit le rouquin un peu mal à l'aise...j'ai démoli ce mur au mauvais moment...pardonnes-moi.

« Non!

« Non? Répéta Ron subitement inquiet...tu veux pas me pardonner?...tu es fâché à ce point?

« Non et non!

« Mais arrêtes avec tes non! S'énerva le rouquin de plus en plus inquiet, il n'allait quand même pas perdre son amitié pour une telle broutille?...tu veux pas me pardonner mais tu n'es pas fâché?...expliques-toi!

« Je ne veux pas te pardonner parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, je me fout que tu ais démoli ce mur à ce moment-là...et je ne suis pas fâché, je suis vexé, c'est pas la même chose.

Un peu rassuré mais perplexe Ron le fixa.

« Bon d'accord...mais...vexé par quoi?

« Par ce que tu as dit! Répondit Blaise d'un air renfrogné...j'ai eut l'impression que tu te moquais complètement de moi...j'aime pas ça du tout.

Surprit mais maintenant plutôt amusé le rouquin sourit.

« Mais non! Fit-il...j'étais un peu énervé...Blaise tu es très important pour moi et ton amitié compte énormément à mes yeux.

Il ne remarqua pas l'éclat déçu qui passa rapidement dans le regard du Serpentard qui sourit pourtant.

« C'est vrai?

« Oui...et d'ailleurs ce Davis ne te mérite pas.

« Alors tu es un peu...amicalement jaloux? Demanda Blaise.

Ron se mit à rire, cachant sa gêne, ce n'était pas amicalement qu'il était jaloux mais ça il ne se sentait pas capable de le lui dire.

« Oui! Fit-il avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis plus vexé! décréta le Serpentard qui glissa son bras sous le sien, il venait de retrouver toute sa bonne humeur, depuis la veille il se sentait mal et là devant le regard azur et le sourire plein de tendresse de Ron il allait beaucoup mieux, même si en même temps il se sentait toujours un peu déçu...allons-y.

Bras dessus bras dessous ils décidèrent de passer voir leurs meilleurs amis, le carrelage et la peinture leur seraient livrés le lendemain.

**&&&&.**

Comme ils en avaient l'habitude après deux coups donnés contre la porte, sorte de code entre eux, ils entrèrent sans attendre, et ils furent surprit en arrivant dans le salon de trouver Harry seul et complètement avachit sur le canapé.

Ce dernier leva la tête en les entendant et, à la vue de son visage défait et marbré par les larmes ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose? Demanda Blaise avec inquiétude...où est Draco?

« Il a rompu...il ne veut plus de moi! Murmura le brun en baissant la tête.

« Hein? s'exclamèrent Ron et le Serpentard d'une seule voix et qui se regardèrent d'un air abasourdis.

C'était la nouvelle la plus incroyable qu'ils aient entendu.

Draco ne voulait plus de Harry?

C'était un gag? Une blague?

Parce que ça c'était une impossibilité, l'amour que le brun et le blond éprouvait l'un pour l'autre était trop fort, trop beau, il était éternel.

Mais d'une voix éteinte Harry leur fit le récit de ce qui c'était passé.

« Lucius est sortit de prison? S'étonna Blaise quand il se tu...il va mourir et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus de toi? Pour s'occuper que de lui?

Le brun opina d'un signe de tête.

« Mais c'est complètement idiot! Reprit le Serpentard...c'est vrai qu'entre son père et toi c'est loin d'être le grand amour, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de concilier les deux sans vous séparer.

« Il dit que non mais moi je suis certain que c'est son père qui lui a demandé de rompre avec moi...il n'a jamais accepté qu'on soit ensemble! Fit Harry d'une petite voix, il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler une fois de plus.

« Et pourquoi Draco aurait accepté ça? Intervint Ron...il a suffisamment de caractère pour refuser, il l'a déjà fait quand il t'a choisit toi, il a tenu tête à tous, et pourtant à cette époque votre liaison déplaisait à pas mal de gens...il pourrait très bien aller la journée au manoir pour s'occuper de son père et revenir le soir ici.

« Tu as raison Ron! Approuva Blaise qui fronçait les sourcils...c'est bizarre cette histoire.

Puis d'un coup il se leva.

« Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Harry leva la tête ver lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Oui vas-y Blaise et surtout dis-lui que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra...et que jamais je ne l'empêcherais de s'occuper de son père...je veux juste qu'il me revienne! Termina t-il d'une vois étranglée.

Le Serpentard lui sourit.

« Je lui dirais.

Resté seul Ron tenta comme il pouvait de rassurer son ami.

**&&&&.**

Quand Blaise transplana devant le manoir il se retrouva face à Draco et Neville qui arrivaient au même moment.

« Salut Nev! Fit-il, un peu surprit de le voir là...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le Gryffondor lui renvoya un grand sourire et lui expliqua rapidement, il aimait bien le Serpentard qu'il rencontrait souvent chez Harry et qui passait quelque fois le voir à sa boutique, tout comme Ron, ces quatre-là étaient les seuls amis qu'il avait, sans oublier Hermione absente de Londres pour quelques temps, Neville qui était déjà d'une grande timidité était en plus du genre solitaire et ne se liait pas facilement.

« C'est une solution, Draco a raison, mais tu peux aussi venir chez moi si tu veux! Proposa Blaise qui après que le Gryffondor l'ait remercié tout en disant non, se tourna vers le blond.

« On peut parler?

Ce dernier soupira.

« Tu as vu Harry je suppose?

« Oui et ça mérite quelques explications de ta part.

« Non!

« Non? Répéta Blaise interloqué...tu refuses de m'expliquer? Je croyais pourtant être ton meilleur ami?

« Tu l'es! Répliqua le blond...depuis toujours, et justement je te connais trop bien, si je te dis que j'ai prit la décision de rompre parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux ça ne te suffira pas, et tu n'aura de cesse de vouloir nous remettre ensemble, du style organiser des rencontres soi-disant fortuites...je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu interfère entre nous, alors pour le moment je ne te demande qu'une chose, laisses-moi tranquille et avec Ron occupez-vous plutôt d'Harry.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Ne dis rien! Le coupa t-il...tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, retournes chez toi...aller viens Nev rentrons!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Blaise leur emboîta aussitôt le pas d'un air tranquille.

Voyant ça le blond s'arrêta, sourcils froncés.

« Je voudrais juste saluer ton père! Fit rapidement son ami.

Draco haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

Dans le hall il se tourna vers Blaise.

« Mon père est dans sa chambre, un elfe va t'y conduire.

« Pas la peine! Intervint une voix du seuil du salon.

« Severus? S'exclama Blaise...vous êtes là vous aussi?

Tous les trois ils s'avancèrent vers le maître de potion qui jeta un regard surprit sur Neville qui tenta de se cacher autant que possible derrière Draco.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas la peine? Interrogea ce dernier.

« Ton père est là dans le salon! Répondit Severus...il va beaucoup mieux, c'est quasi miraculeux la vitesse à laquelle il se remet...l'air de son cher manoir sans doute.

Le blond, trop heureux pour faire attention à l'ironie qu'il y avait dans son ton, entra et se dirigea vers son père confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée allumée, c'était à peine le début du printemps et les soirées étaient fraîches.

« Père! Fit-il en s'approchant...je suis heureux que tu te rétablisses aussi vite.

Lucius sourit.

« Je te l'ai dit, grâce à toi il est possible que je vive un peu plus longtemps...je verrais peut-être la fin de l'année.

« Ainsi que la fin des trente prochaines au moins! Marmonna ironiquement Severus qui était resté sur le seuil, tout comme Neville et Blaise.

Ce dernier tourna un regard curieux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?...on l'a bien libéré parce qu'il va mourir non?

Le maître de potion le fixa un instant de son regard impassible et énigmatique, il était impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit si il ne le voulait pas.

« Il paraît! Répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu! Fit Blaise...vous pensez qu'il y a autre chose?

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel! Rétorqua sèchement Severus, il n'aimait pas parler sans être certain de ce qu'il avançait et là il n'avait aucune réponse aux questions qu'il se posait, il n'avait que des doutes et il préférait donc se taire.

« Blaise! Appela Draco...tu voulais dire bonjour à mon père non?

Blaise s'avança.

Le maître de potion reporta son attention sur Neville qui paraissait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le mur contre lequel il s'était collé et le regardait d'un air peu rassuré.

Il était clair que le jeune homme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs.

« Neville Longdubat! Fit lentement Severus avec un petit sourire en coin...quelle surprise de vous voir ici...comment va votre boutique d'apothicaire?

« Bien...mal! Bafouilla le Gryffondor.

« Faudrait savoir! S'amusa le maître de potion...j'ai pourtant entendu vanter les mérites de vos préparations, cela m'a vraiment étonné je vous l'avoue mais il paraît que vous êtes très doué.

« C'est vrai? S'exclama Neville, tout heureux il en oublia un peu ses craintes.

« Tout à fait...mais que faites vous en ces lieux?

« Draco veut que je m'installe ici...je ferais des décoctions pour son père...il veut vendre mon appartement...c'est lui qui s'occupe de gérer ma boutique maintenant...moi je comprends rien aux impôts et je fais pas payer les clients...c'est parce que je fais pas attention.

Neville avait parlé tout à trac, d'une façon nerveuse et plutôt décousue, mais Severus retint surtout deux phrases.

« Vous allez vous installer ici?...et vous allez préparer des décoctions?

« Euh...oui...c'est pas que je veuille vraiment vous savez, mais Draco oui.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcils dubitatif, Lucius allait très modérément apprécier.

« J'ai installé une sorte de laboratoire ici, pour préparer des potions qu'il me semble bien inutiles de faire...enfin bref... utilisez-le si ça peut vous aider...en fait j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir faire vos mélanges de plantes et que vous me les expliquiez, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenu le meilleur dans ce domaine et ça m'intéresse.

Neville eut de nouveau un sourire lumineux, il aimait partager sa passion des plantes, malheureusement il ne trouvait jamais personne avec qui le faire, personne ne s'y intéressait.

Le seul petit-ami qu'il ait eut, qu'il avait rencontré dans sa boutique en tant que client, l'avait largué il y a peu, après une liaison de plusieurs mois, justement à cause de cette passion, il n'avait plus pu supporter qu'il oublie régulièrement leurs rendez-vous parce qu'il était trop plongé dans ses recherches, et il en avait eut plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de plantes à longueur de temps.

Neville s'était retrouvé de nouveau tout seul, et finalement content de l'être, les disputes trop courantes avait finit par le lasser lui aussi, surtout que c'était uniquement l'autre qui criait, lui ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il subissait donc sans rien dire et attendait tête basse que l'orage passe, mais c'était usant à la longue.

« Je serais très heureux de tout vous montrer! Fit-il.

« Je vous en remercie! Répondit très sérieusement Severus amusé intérieurement.

Niveau caractère Neville n'avait guère changé depuis Poudlard.

« Nev viens par ici! Le héla Draco.

Le Gryffondor déglutit péniblement et jeta un regard désespéré vers le maître de potion, ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait fort à l'idée de se retrouver face à Lucius Malfoy, cet homme l'impressionnait dix fois plus que Severus qu'il trouvait finalement pas si mal que ça.

Celui-ci eut pitié de lui, il le saisit doucement par le coude et le fit avancer, l'accompagnant jusque devant Malfoy sénior qui les regarda venir de ses yeux froids.

« monsieur! Bégaya le Gryffondor.

Lucius répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, à peine prononcé, à son salut.

« Si j'ai bien comprit mon fils vous a invité à venir vous installer ici...soyez donc le...bienvenu.

Le temps d'arrêt, même infime, plus la lueur glaciale du regard firent comprendre à Neville que tel n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais Draco, qui se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil de son père lui souriait gentiment et le Gryffondor résista à l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

« Merci monsieur! Répondit-il poliment.

« Les elfes sont en train de te préparer la chambre à côté de la mienne! Fit Draco...je vais te la montrer.

« Je m'en occupe! Intervint Severus qui tenait toujours le coude de Neville...restes avec ton père.

« Moi je vais vous laisser! Fit Blaise...ravit de vous avoir revu monsieur.

Et en compagnie du maître de potion et du Gryffondor il quitta le salon.

Dans le hall ils 'arrêtèrent.

« Finalement c'est bien que tu sois ici Nev! Dit-il à ce dernier...je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui arrive mais veilles sur Draco d'accord?

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je resterais près de lui.

« Alors nous serons deux à veiller sur lui! Intervint Severus.

« Merci! Fit Blaise qui leur sourit avant de sortir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

De retour chez Harry, qui l'attendait avec impatience et une anxiété certaine, Blaise rapporta tout ce qui c'était dit et passé au manoir.

Et le brun, qui comprit que Draco n'avait pas changé d'avis, ne dit pas un mot durant son récit.

A la fin, sous les regards soucieux de Ron et Blaise, il s'allongea sur le canapé, en chien de fusil, et ses yeux grands ouverts, qui n'avaient plus de larmes, se fixèrent dans le vide.

Pour une raison incompréhensible Draco ne l'aimait plus, comme ça d'un coup, et sans son amour plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Harry? L'appela le rouquin en s'accroupissant sur le sol, au niveau de sa tête...ça va?

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction, perdu dans son chagrin tout ce qui était extérieur ne l'intéressait plus.

Ron tourna un regard plus qu'inquiet vers le Serpentard qui était venu s'accroupir près de lui.

« Quel dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là! Lui souffla t-il...je lui aurait demandé de venir tout de suite.

La jeune femme, grande amie du brun et du rouquin, était devenue médicomage et avait épousée il y avait un peu plus d'un an Théodore Nott, Serpentard d'une grande intelligence, Harry disait toujours qu'avant leurs cœurs ce devait être leurs cerveaux qui étaient tombés amoureux, le jeune homme était médicomage lui aussi et c'est à Sainte-mangouste qu'ils s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre.

Le couple attendait un heureux événement pour dans quelques mois et Théo avait emmené sa femme passer sa grossesse en France, pays qu'elle aimait beaucoup et dont elle appréciait le climat.

« Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose face à un chagrin d'amour, il n'existe pas de remède contre ça! Objecta Blaise qui se leva...il y a des somnifères dans leur salle de bain, je vais aller les prendre, on va l'emmener chez nous et on le mettra au lit après lui en avoir donné.

« Pourquoi on reste pas ici tout simplement?

« Parce que son chagrin ne va pas disparaître en une nuit...Draco ne reviendra pas et il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse, j'espère qu'en l'emmenant dans notre maison nous pourrons l'inciter à nous aider, il va falloir lui occuper l'esprit dans les jours à venir, autrement j'ai bien peur qu'il ne sombre dans une profonde déprime...le laisser là à ne rien faire serait la pire des choses.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison! Approuva Ron.

Il leur fallut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de détermination pour qu'enfin Harry reprenne pied dans la réalité et accepte de les suivre.

La maison n'étant pourvue que de deux chambres le brun s'installa dans le lit du rouquin après avoir prit des somnifères.

Quand Ron se coucha près de lui Harry, dans un demi-sommeil, se réfugia aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Me laisses pas tout seul Ron! Murmura t-il...j'ai tellement mal.

Le rouquin s'endormit tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

**&&&&.**

Après que Blaise soit sortit Neville suivit Severus qui l'entraîna dans les étages, jusque devant une chambre dont il lui ouvrit la porte.

Le Gryffondor y entra et parvenu au centre de la pièce il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour admirer les lieux.

Près de la porte le maître de potion l'observait avec attention.

Neville ouvrait des yeux d'enfant émerveillé, la chambre était tout aussi luxueuse que le reste du manoir et jamais il n'en avait eut une pareille, il avait l'impression d'être un prince ou un roi de conte de fée.

Severus amusé par son expression eut brusquement envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son don de légilimencie mais ce fut presque plus fort que lui.

Pourquoi maintenant, et surtout pourquoi avec lui, ça il n'en savait rien, mais il ne se posa pas plus de question.

Il se concentra, comme Neville se trouvait loin de lui et qu'en plus il ne le regardait pas il ne put pas l'utiliser à fond et ce ne fut pas des images qu'il vit, seulement il ressentit un flot de sensations et d'émotions.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune barrière pour se protéger et tout était si positif qu'il en resta étonné, à croire que le Gryffondor n'était que chaleur et gentillesse.

Il ne sentait rien de négatif ou de noir, son âme ne semblait recéler aucun recoin sombre, il était réellement ce qu'il paraissait être, quelqu'un de simple, franc et qui ne souhaitait de mal à personne.

Pourtant il capta quelque chose de verrouillé dans un coin de son esprit, quelque chose en rapport avec Draco, cela intrigua fortement le maître de potion mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sans se rapprocher de lui et plonger son regard dans le sien.

La curiosité de Severus était éveillée mais il préféra couper le lien avant que Neville s'aperçoive de son intrusion.

« On dirait que l'endroit vous plait! Fit-il.

Le Gryffondor tourna son regard vers lui, il souriait.

« Il faudrait que je sois vraiment difficile autrement.

Une fois de plus le maître de potion se sentit amusé, le petit Gryffondor, plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs, avait un drôle d'effet sur lui, sa présence était comme apaisante, elle le détendait et lui donnait sans cesse envie de sourire, il ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait un effet pareil à Poudlard.

A cette époque il avait plutôt tendance à lui porter sur les nerfs, pour ne pas dire plus.

« Je dois me ramollir avec l'âge! Pensa t-il avec dérision...je vous laisse! Lui dit-il à voix haute... Draco viendra vous rejoindre.

Neville opina et le maître de potion sortit en refermant derrière lui.

De là il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry refusa de se lever et Blaise et Ron qui s'y attendaient un peu n'insistèrent pas trop, il fallait quand même lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre un minimum.

Il entendrait quand même le bruit autour de lui et étant très curieux de nature il se lèverait peut-être tout seul pour venir voir.

Ron se rendit donc à la cuisine pour faire du café et Blaise vers la cheminée du salon, il avait plu durant la nuit, la température était fraîche et il regarda l'âtre en se disant qu'il allumerait bien un feu, dans la cour il y avait un appentis où s'empilait un tas de bûches.

Mais sachant que la maison était en mauvaise état il se baissa, prit appuie sur le rebord en pierre et jeta un regard dans le conduit.

Comme il le craignait il était très encrassé, si il allumait un feu il risquait d'enfumer toute la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Ron qui lui tendit une tasse de café après qu'il se soit relevé.

« Merci...je voudrais l'allumer mais je crois qu'il faudrait ramoner d'abord.

« Bah...d'un coup de baguette ce sera vite fait.

« Non, je veux le faire moi.

« Y a déjà pleins de choses qu'on doit faire nous-même! Protesta Ron...alors là qu'on peut utiliser la magie ce serait aussi bien non?

« Non! Répliqua encore une fois Blaise...je te l'ai dit je veux tout faire de mes mains.

« Mais pourquoi?

« Parce que.

« C'est pas une réponse ça.

« C'est la mienne.

« Fais comme tu veux c'est toi le patron! Soupira le rouquin qui préférait abandonner, à ce petit jeu il ne gagnerait pas face à lui...mais il va te falloir un hérisson si tu veux jouer au petit ramoneur.

« Un hérisson? Répéta le Serpentard en songeant aussitôt à l'animal...je savais pas que ça nettoyaient les cheminées ces petites bêtes.

Ron se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête.

« Mais non pas l'animal! Et il lui expliqua en quoi ça consistait, après deux année passé dans un pub à discuter avec toute sorte de gens qui parlaient souvent de leur métier le rouquin connaissait beaucoup de choses.

« J'ai vu un truc comme ça dans le garage...je vais le chercher...après je monte sur le toit et je le mets dans le conduit c'est ça?

« Oui, puis tu le fais monter et descendre...

A ce moment-là quelqu'un cogna à la porte d'entrée et le rouquin alla ouvrir, on venait leur livrer les carreaux et la peinture qu'il fit déposer dans la salle de bain.

« Je t'explique? Demanda Ron au Serpentard après avoir raccompagné les livreurs à la porte...après ça je me mets à la peinture.

« Nonnon, vas-y ça ira! Assura Blaise qui ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot aux yeux du rouquin...c'est pas bien compliqué, je m'en sortirais.

« Bon alors je te laisse! Fit Ron qui se rendit dans la salle de bain et se mit au travail immédiatement pour le finir dans la journée, commençant par la peinture qui s'arrêterait à mi-murs, le reste serait carrelé.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir fait ce que lui avait dit Ron Blaise revint dans la maison et alla jusqu'à la cheminée.

Le hérisson s'était tout de suite coincé à cause d'un crochet qui se trouvait assez bas et ne parvenant pas à le tirer du toit il s'était dit qu'il allait le tirer de l'intérieur pour le débloquer.

Assit sur la pierre il passa le bras dans le conduit et saisit le hérisson pour le tirer, mais il y eut comme une résistance et rien ne bougea.

Il se plaça de façon à avoir une meilleure prise et tira de toutes ses forces.

D'un seul coup le hérisson dégringola en entraînant avec lui des kilos de suies.

Le Serpentard n'ayant pas pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait dû boucher l'entrée de la cheminée pour éviter ce genre d'incident, se retrouva environné d'une épaisse poussière noire qui l'aveugla tout en se déposant sur lui, ainsi que sur une bonne partie de la pièce.

Il se leva d'un bond et recula tout en toussant avant d'entendre un petit rire derrière lui.

Harry, que ni Ron ni Blaise n'avait remarqué, avait finalement décidé de se lever depuis un moment et s'était assit par terre dans un coin à l'écart, de là il avait regardé faire le Serpentard.

Ce dernier, surprit, se frotta les paupières dans un mouvement tournant, ce qui eut pour effet de repousser et de concentrer la suie grasse en cercles presque parfaits autour de ses yeux.

Il se retourna vers Harry qui cette fois éclata d'un grand rire, qui était en fait plutôt nerveux, et qui attira Ron qui arriva et s'immobilisa net en voyant le désastre.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?...et tu n'as pas bouché la cheminée?

Blaise se tourna vers lui et le rouquin resta saisit un instant, puis il éclata de rire lui aussi.

« C'était coincé et tu aurais pu me le dire qu'il fallait boucher la cheminée! Râla le Serpentard qui vexé posa les poings sur ses hanches...et arrêtes de rire.

« Tu n'as pas voulut que je t'explique! Se défendit Ron qui tenta de contenir son rire...si tu voyais ta tête.

« Tu l'as fait exprès! Reprocha Blaise...et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête?

« Elle est trop dr...

Harry qui éclata brusquement en sanglot l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Stupéfaits et inquiets le Serpentard et le rouquin se précipitèrent près de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Tu sais quand j'ai dit arrêtes de rire c'était pas pour toi! Lui dit Blaise.

Le brun secoua la tête.

« C'est...c'est pas de...de ta faute! Hoqueta t-il...c'est...venu tout seul...je suis...suis désolé.

Ron entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

« Ça va aller Harry...ça va aller.

Le brun s'appuya contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler, de toute manière il était incapable de les arrêter.

« Je vais prendre une douche et puis je nettoierais tout ça! Fit Blaise qui se leva...emmènes-le dans la chambre.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Davis entra.

Il s'arrêta au bout de deux pas devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?...Blaise à quoi tu joues?

« Tu ferais mieux de revenir plus tard! Lui dit celui-ci.

Mais le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et lui saisit le menton.

« Tu es sale à faire peur mais tu sais que tu es craquant avec tes yeux de panda?

« Mes yeux de quo...

Le reste fut étouffé par la bouche de Davis qui s'emparait de la sienne.

Harry sentit la crispation de Ron qui le fit se lever, et alors qu'il l'entrainait vers la chambre il l'arrêta au moment où ils atteignaient la porte.

« Qui c'est celui-là? Demanda t-il.

« Le nouveau petit-ami de Blaise! Répondit le rouquin en évitant le regard du brun, il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme...Davis.

« Son nouveau petit-ami?...il ne nous en a jamais présenté aucun à Draco et moi...Ron tu ne dois pas laisser ce Davis se mettre entre vous...jettes-le dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry? Blaise à toujours eut des petits-amis, il ne vous les présente jamais parce qu'ils ne restent pas très longtemps c'est tout, et puis je n'ai aucun droit de le jeter dehors Blaise et moi nous sommes juste ami.

« Non...c'est pas vrai tu le sais...tu l'aimes...alors défends toi et montre lui ton amour...ne laisses personne se mettre entre vous...parce qu'après tu perds tout...tu comprends?

Le brun semblait brusquement s'être égaré dans ses propres pensées, et le rouquin le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Je crois que tu es fatigué, alors essaies de te reposer un peu! Lui dit-il tout en l'emmenant s'allonger sur le lit, il était assez surprit qu'Harry ait deviné qu'il était amoureux de Blaise, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet ensemble.

Mais bon son ami n'était pas stupide non plus et surtout il le connaissait très bien, ce n'était pas si étonnant finalement qu'il ait comprit et il avait dû attendre que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet en premier, si il sentait le besoin d'en parler, Harry pouvait avoir beaucoup de tact et être particulièrement discret quand il savait que cela pouvait toucher profondément ceux qu'il aimait.

Le brun accepta de s'allonger mais il saisit Ron par le col et le rapprocha de lui.

« Dis-lui que tu l'aimes...dis-lui et répète lui encore et encore...c'est si dur quand on ne peut plus.

Le rouquin se dégagea doucement, mais ne voulant pas retourner au salon il décida de se coucher près de son ami qui cette fois encore se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Je pense que dans ta tête tu mélanges tout Harry! Murmura t-il...je ne suis pas toi et Blaise n'est pas Draco.

« C'est pareil! Souffla le brun qui ferma les yeux.

**&&&&.**

Ce matin-là Neville accompagné de Draco se rendit à son appartement qu'il vida, avec beaucoup de regrets, c'était son chez lui et il s'y était sentit bien.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Ceci fait ils se rendirent ensuite dans une agence immobilière pour le mettre en vente, là un homme entre deux âges, à l'air efficace et très souriant, leur assura qu'après être aller l'estimer il n'aurait aucun problème à le vendre rapidement, il y avait un marché très demandeur sur Londres.

Ils convinrent de se revoir d'ici quelques jours et lui confièrent les clés.

Après cela ils se retrouvèrent dans la boutique pour que Neville puisse récupérer toutes les plantes dont il aurait besoin au manoir.

Draco avait convaincu le Gryffondor de fermer la boutique et d'en profiter pour prendre quelques jours de vacances, le temps que l'argent rentre.

Une fois que le blond aurait tout réglé pour lui, et qu'il s'occuperait de sa trésorerie redevenue saine, Neville pourrait repartir du bon pied.

Ils furent donc de retour au manoir en début d'après-midi et à peine y entraient-ils qu'ils croisaient le maître de potion qui descendait des étages.

« Ah Severus! L'interpella Draco...Neville peut-il déposer ses plantes dans ton laboratoire?

« Bien sûr, je lui ai déjà proposé de l'utiliser quand il voudrait.

« Vas avec lui Nev, je m'occupe du reste de tes bagages que je déposerais dans ta chambre.

« Euh...oui.

« Suivez-moi.

Neville suivit Severus vers un petit escalier à peine visible qui se trouvait juste après le salon.

Il commença à descendre derrière lui puis s'arrêta, c'était sombre et il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Le maître de potion ne l'entendant plus il s'arrêta aussi et se tourna vers lui.

« N'ayez aucune crainte, le passé est loin! Fit-il en voyant son air effrayé...aucun mangemort ne se cache plus dans le coin.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire un peu crispée, mais il le suivit quand il se remit en route.

Il se retrouva dans un sorte de cave éclairée simplement par des bougies dont les lueurs dansantes dessinaient des ombres changeantes sur les murs .

Cela donnait un effet inquiétant et toujours un peu crispé il regarda autour de lui.

Là il aperçut tout ce qu'il fallait pour la préparation de potion, et étrangement cela le rassura, ça lui rappela Poudlard, les chaudrons...et toutes les explosions dont il avait été responsable.

Ces souvenirs le firent sourire.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Severus fit avancer Neville jusqu'à une grande table sur laquelle il posa son bagage réduit et qu'il ramena à sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

C'était un coffre qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, il contenait tous ses trésors, étiquetés et rangés avec soin.

Immédiatement l'intérêt de Severus s'éveilla.

Il y avait des plantes du monde entier, dont certaines qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

« Je peux? Demanda t-il en regardant Neville qui opina.

Il en sortit quelques unes qu'il posa sur la table.

« C'est impressionnant! Constata t-il d'un air appréciateur...et vous êtes très soigneux...maintenant dites-moi à quoi elles servent.

« Toutes?

« Toutes celles que je ne connais pas.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir déposé les bagages de Neville dans sa chambre Draco se rendit dans celle de son père et ce dernier qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre se retourna vers lui à son entrée.

Il avait vraiment meilleure mine, les effets de la potion que lui avait fournit Fudge s'effaçaient lentement et Lucius reprenait petit à petit son apparence normale.

Draco en était heureux, le voir tel qu'il était avant, ou presque, atténuait son sentiment de culpabilité, pourtant au fond de lui il ressentait comme un malaise, n'était-elle pas un peu trop rapide et miraculeuse cette guérison? mais il préféra ne pas s'y attarder.

« Bonjour mon fils...je croyais que tu travaillais, ton ami n'est pas avec toi?

« Bonjour père! Sourit Draco...Neville est avec Severus dans son laboratoire...et sa boutique est fermée pour quelques jours.

« Ah! Fit Lucius qui haussa les épaules avec dédain et indifférence...enfin je suppose que tu fais au mieux pour lui...mais je me demande quand même bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire ensemble, ils n'ont absolument rien en commun ces deux-là.

Son fils eut un petit rire.

« Ne crois pas ça, ils ont une passion qui se rejoint un peu en fait...ça va peut-être t'étonner mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien s'entendre...et Neville va te faire des préparations qui t'aideront à aller mieux.

« Severus est déjà là pour ça non? Rétorqua Lucius qui se tourna vers la fenêtre, quelque chose lui déplaisait dans tout ça.

« Ce sera complémentaire! Répondit Draco...pour ta guérison il vaut mieux en faire plus que pas assez, et autant mettre tout les atouts de ton côté.

« Oui tu as raison! Fut bien obligé d'admettre Malfoy sénior qui se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte...je descend chercher un livre.

En soupirant Draco se rendit dans sa propre chambre et s'assit tristement sur son lit tandis que ses yeux gris se noyaient de larmes.

Quand il était seul il n'était plus obligé de sourire et il pouvait se laisser aller au chagrin intérieur qui le minait.

Il ne parvenait pas à ne plus penser à Harry, il l'aimait toujours autant sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'en empêcher.

Son cœur sans cesse douloureux refusait de l'oublier, il battait toujours pour lui et le manque de lui le faisait cruellement souffrir.

Leur liaison, très mal prise au départ par presque tout le monde, avait commencée il y a cinq ans au total, dont un peu plus de deux ans de vie commune, en fait pour qu'ils puissent s'installer ensemble et vivre tranquille Harry avait d'abord dû renoncer à toute vie publique et postes à responsabilité, il était impensable que Draco, qui restait pour tous le fils du mangemort le plus célèbre et un des plus actif, soit vu au bras du sauveur.

Harry avait dû faire un choix et n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, bien au contraire c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, une vie simple et normale avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, et chaque seconde passées l'un près de l'autre avait été une seconde de pur bonheur.

Comment oublier toutes ces années et l'amour si profond qui les unissait?

Par moment il lui manquait tellement qu'il devait faire appel à tout son amour filial pour ne pas retourner en courant vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras.

Draco s'allongea en position fœtale, en plus trop de questions commençaient à lui venir à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer sans cesse, et maintenant, presque malgré lui, de sérieux doutes l'effleuraient.

**&&&&.**

Un peu gêné au départ Neville avait finit par se sentir à l'aise avec Severus qui s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il lui disait et semblait apprécier la passion qu'il mettait dans ses explications, cet intérêt était très valorisant pour le Gryffondor et ils s'étaient mis à discuter d'égal à égal sans aucune gêne, le maître de potion posant beaucoup de questions, puis ils s'étaient assit tous les deux sur des tabourets.

Là tout avait changé, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et de temps en temps leurs épaules et leurs mains se touchaient quand Severus se penchait sur lui pour lui prendre des mains une plante, et à partir de ce moment Neville avait commencé à sentir un trouble l'envahir et plus il cherchait à lutter contre plus il s'accentuait.

L'odeur légèrement épicée et l'impression de force qui émanaient du maître de potion échauffaient les sens du Gryffondor qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et rougissait sans cesse, il n'était plus le gamin de Poudlard et son ancien professeur avait un côté sensuel qu'il était maintenant capable de percevoir et qui agissait fortement sur lui.

C'était très déstabilisant ce trouble qu'il ressentait envers cet homme qui lui avait fait si peur par le passé.

Là le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était loin d'être de la peur qu'il déclenchait en lui, il réveillait tous ses sens qui étaient un peu endormis depuis quelques temps.

Tout son corps était envahit par une chaleur et une sorte de faiblesse contre lesquelles il ne pouvait absolument rien, et de plus en plus mal à l'aise il en arriva à un point où quand Severus se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui il recula brusquement le torse pour éviter son contact, c'était ça ou lui sauter dessus.

Mais il se jeta trop en arrière et trop vite, il perdit l'équilibre, dégringola de son tabouret et se retrouva assit par terre.

Surprit le maître de potion se leva du sien et se penchant vers lui il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Toujours aussi maladroit! Commenta t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses yeux noirs qui firent rougir une fois de plus le Gryffondor...ou alors je suis pour quelque chose dans votre maladresse? Rajouta t-il, un peu comme si il avait très bien sentit son trouble.

« Non...non...je...je...désolé! Marmonna Neville tout confus et qui se saisit de sa main.

Et Severus le releva avec une telle force qu'il vint s'écraser contre son torse sans que lui recule d'un pouce.

Là ce fut le contact de trop et il perdit tout contrôle, en bon Gryffondor il passa à l'action sans réfléchir, il passa aussi sec les bras autour du cou du maitre de potion et colla sa bouche à la sienne.

Il avait agit sans une seconde de réflexion et il ignorait si le maître de potion était gay ou pas, mais il n'eut de toute manière guère le temps de se poser la question, Severus répondit au baiser en l'enlaçant.

**&&&&.**

Lucius qui venait d'arriver en bas de l'escalier s'immobilisa en les voyant, puis il recula de deux ou trois marches pour rester dans l'ombre.

Ses yeux déjà froids naturellement avaient prit un éclat glacial et ses mâchoires s'étaient durement contractées tandis qu'il les observait avec colère.

Severus osait embrasser cet avorton alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassé lui?

Comment osait-il s'intéresser à ce misérable petit Gryffondor si terne après que lui, lui Lucius Malfoy, se soit donné à lui?

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le préférer à lui.

Ayant une très opinion de lui-même une autre possibilité, qui lui sembla beaucoup plus probable, vint à l'esprit du blond qui eut un rictus ironique.

Severus, qui était certainement encore amoureux de lui, avait dû décider qu'il allait se servir de l'avorton pour attirer son attention à lui et éveiller sa jalousie, espérant qu'enfin il partage cet amour qu'il lui vouait depuis si longtemps.

Après tout le maître de potion était un Serpentard lui aussi, et se servir des autres pour parvenir à ses fins ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, surtout que ce Neville semblait être particulièrement crédule, le manipuler devait être un jeux d'enfant.

Lucius sourit pour de bon.

« Tu cherches à me provoquer Severus?...J'ai bien envie de m'amuser moi aussi! Se dit-il...tu es à moi ne l'oublies pas et nous allons voir qui sera le plus jaloux des deux.

Et silencieusement il remonta.

**&&&&.**

Severus finit par lâcher Neville qui recula, il se sentait horriblement gêné maintenant et ne savait trop quoi dire, surtout que le maître de potion ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, il le fixait sans un mot de son regard énigmatique.

« Exc...excusez-moi...j'ai...je...je n'aurais pas dû faire ça! Finit-il par bafouiller.

Severus esquissa un léger sourire.

« Pensez-vous avoir pu agir sans que je sois d'accord?

« Euh...non, non je crois pas.

« Alors pourquoi ces excuses?...vous regrettez?

« Non, pas du tout.

Son ton affirmatif fit de nouveau sourire le maître de potion qui s'avança vers lui, il venait brusquement de penser que c'était le bon moment pour savoir ce que cachait son esprit, il était perturbé et serait incapable de lui résister.

Un peu inquiet Neville recula tout autant et Severus continuant il finit par se retrouver dos contre le mur.

Là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand une fois tout près de lui le maître de potion saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous faites? Balbutia-t-il.

Sans un mot Severus plongea dans son regard, pénétrant son esprit.

Neville sentit l'intrusion mais c'était trop tard, il n'était pas capable de lui échapper, comme hypnotisé il subit son emprise; lui laissant voir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et le maître de potion trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ce que l'esprit du Gryffondor avait tenté de verrouiller était les confidences de Draco.

« Un accord entre le ministre, Fudge et Malfoy? Murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils, son regard toujours planté dans celui de Neville mais sans qu'il le voit vraiment, il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien! Murmura t-il de nouveau...Fudge dirige Azkaban?ça Draco ne le lui avait pas précisé le jour où Lucius avait été libéré...et pourquoi imposer une clause exigeant que Draco se sépare de Potter? Pourquoi faire? Il ne voyait pas quel avantage le ministre pouvait en retirer, le brun ne menait aucune vie publique et la personne avec qui il vivait n'avait plus aucune importance...que Lucius ai accepté il comprenait, il sortait de prison et récupérait son fils par la même occasion c'était tout bon pour lui, mais ce qui était moche c'était qu'il s'était fait passer pour mourant pour être sûr de toucher la corde sensible de Draco, déjà bien rongé par son sentiment de culpabilité, et lui faire perdre en plus toute confiance en Potter, ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'un père qui disait aimer son fils, mais bon ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça de la part de Lucius, sa conception de l'amour avait toujours était assez égoïste, ce que pouvaient ressentir les gens qu'il disait aimer n'était pas sa priorité, en fait il voulait qu'ils soient tels que lui les voulait, un point c'est tout.

« Alors il n'est pas mourant?...il a mentit à Draco tout ça pour le séparer de Harry qu'il déteste, il s'en fout que son fils soit malheureux? S'indigna Neville...il faut le dire à Draco.

« J'ai parlé tout haut? S'étonna Severus en revenant au moment présent et en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

« Oui...vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant?

Le maître de potion réalisa qu'il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains mais il ne le lâcha pas immédiatement.

« Vous ne direz rien à Draco c'est comprit? Ordonna t-il en le vrillant de ses yeux noirs.

« Mais...pourquoi?

« Parce que ça le déchirerait encore plus, il serait obligé de faire un choix presque impossible...soit il retourne près de Potter mais en agissant ainsi il renvoie volontairement son père en prison, et malgré ce qu'il lui a fait c'est un poids à porter qui finirait par le miner totalement... soit il sacrifie son bonheur pour rester près de son père par devoir tout en le haïssant pour ce qu'il a fait...de toute les façons il serait malheureux...alors pour le moment il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien, au moins il est heureux pour son père et il a la satisfaction du devoir accomplit, ça compense un peu pour lui la perte de son amour, et croyez moi Draco a un sens très aigu du devoir filial, il a été élevé dans cette optique...il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans tout ceci mais je ne vois pas encore ce que c'est! Termina Severus dans un murmure pour lui-même, tout en lâchant Neville et en reculant de quelques pas.

Ce dernier resta contre le mur.

« C'est d'accord je ne parlerais de rien à Draco! Fit-il...mais vous ne lui direz pas non plus que je vous ai tout dit? Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai trahit sa confiance.

« Je ne comptais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit, et puis vous ne l'avez pas trahit puisque vous ne m'avez absolument rien dit! Répliqua Severus en ramenant son attention sur lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai! Fit Neville qui baissa la tête une seconde puis la releva, dans ses doux yeux bruns il y avait comme un reproche et une sorte de déception bien visible...alors...le baiser c'était pour ça? Demanda t-il d'une voix timide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? S'enquit Severus qui se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Vous...euh, vous m'avez embrassé pour pouvoir mieux entrer dans ma tête? Fit Neville en rougissant...c'était juste pour ça?

« Vous êtes déçu? Rétorqua le maître de potion, un tantinet railleur mais assez intrigué.

Le Gryffondor le fixa sans répondre, oui il se sentait déçu parce qu'il s'était servit de lui, ce baiser lui il n'en avait pas eut envie, ce qui par contre était son cas, mais il valait mieux qu'il se taise, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus il se moque de lui.

« Non! Fit-il durement avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers qu'il monta à toute allure.

**&&&&.**

Près de Harry Ron s'était endormit lui aussi et il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

Avec précaution il se libéra de l'emprise du brun pour se lever et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre au salon.

La pièce avait été nettoyée et Blaise, qui était propre lui aussi, était agenouillé devant la cheminée qui marchait très bien.

Il était seul et il fixait d'un regard triste les flammes qui crépitaient.

Ron fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Blaise? Appela t-il avec douceur...quelque chose ne va pas? Tu t'es disputé avec Davis?

« Non! Répondit lentement le Serpentard en continuant de fixer les flammes...je lui ai demandé de partir parce que j'avais envie d'être seul.

Son ton était bas, morne et comme lointain, ce qui serra le cœur du rouquin, il semblait si abattu.

« Blaise je n'aime pas te voir comme ça! Murmura Ron...est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

« Me prendre dans tes bras...amicalement bien sûr! Souffla le Serpentard qui tourna la tête de son côté et lui fit fit un pauvre sourire si tremblant que cette fois le cœur du rouquin se déchira et lui donna envie de se mettre à pleurer.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et Blaise se laissa aussitôt aller contre lui, enfouissant le nez au creux de son cou qu'il entoura de ses bras.

« Je n'aime pas du tout te voir malheureux! Chuchota Ron d'une voix étranglée tout en le serrant contre lui...c'est la faute de Da...

« Chuuut! Le coupa Blaise dont le souffle chaud sur sa peau lui donna des frissons...en réalité il est partit parce que j'ai rompu avec lui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me sens mal...s'il te plait ne dis plus rien, gardes-moi juste comme ça d'accord?

« Oui! Souffla le rouquin qui appuya sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne et ferma les yeux, c'était si bon de le tenir bien serré contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur qui se mêlait à la sienne, de sentir son souffle qui à chaque fois le faisait frissonner.

C'était si doux ce moment que l'envie de tout lui avouer lui vint, de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

« Blaise il faut que...

Ron fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et par Davis qui à peine entré se figea brusquement devant la scène qu'ils offraient.

« Alors voilà pourquoi tu as rompu! Gronda Davis quand il fut revenu de sa stupeur...c'est à cause de lui, j'aurais dû m'en douter...maintenant que tu l'as lui moi je ne te sers plus à rien et tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette, n'est-ce pas espèce de salop? Cracha t-il d'un ton venimeux en direction de Blaise.

Ce dernier s'était levé, tout comme Ron qui se plaça aussitôt devant lui, son instinct de protection était au niveau maximum, si Davis comptait s'en prendre à Blaise il faudrait d'abord qu'il s'attaque à lui.

« Je t'ai expli...!tenta de dire le Serpentard.

Mais une voix tonnante, venue du couloir menant aux chambres, l'interrompit et leur fit tous tourner la tête de ce côté.

« DEHORS!

Un Harry aux yeux furieux et baguette menaçante à la main s'avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers Davis qui en resta saisit.

Le brun qui s'était réveillé alors que Ron sortait de la chambre, l'avait suivit et avait assisté à la scène près de la cheminée.

Dans son cœur si lourd il avait été heureux en voyant ses amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et caché il avait attendu leur baiser qui pour lui ne faisait aucun doute, un petit sourire triste et rêveur aux lèvres il l'avait attendu avec autant d'impatience que si Draco et lui avaient été à leur place.

Mais l'entrée de Davis avait tout gâché et une colère brutale l'avait envahit, il ne devait pas le laisser se mettre entre ses amis.

Davis c'était Lucius, l'ennemi qui était là pour empêcher une belle et véritable histoire d'amour.

Dans son esprit déprimé tout s'amalgamait et c'était presque de la haine qu'il ressentait tandis qu'il se rapprochait du jeune homme qui prit peur devant son expression meurtrière.

Il était sorcier lui aussi, mais pas très doué il devait bien l'avouer, et face à Harry Potter il ne tenta même pas de sortir sa baguette, il ne faisait pas le poids et le savait bien, c'était perdu d'avance et il n'avait aucune tendance suicidaire.

Il leva les mains devant lui, dans un geste de défense, pour faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de combat.

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt, ses yeux verts étincelant toujours autant de colère.

« Dehors! Répéta t-il...ne t'approche plus jamais de Blaise et de cette maison où tu auras à faire à moi, tu as comprit?

Davis jeta un regard vers Blaise, il était revenu avec l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis mais il était clair qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de ce côté-là, il ne voulait plus de lui et c'était visible dans les yeux sombres qui le fixaient sans aménité.

Mais dans le fond ça ne l'étonna pas du tout, à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble, le Serpentard avait prononcé le nom de Ron dans ses rêves et il s'était toujours douté qu'il en était amoureux, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié quand il avait su que le rouquin s'installait ici avec le Serpentard, il savait que cela tournerait ainsi.

En réalité Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment été à lui alors à quoi bon insister? Il n'était pas stupide et le mieux était d'obéir.

« Oui j'ai parfaitement comprit! Fit-il avant de sortir rapidement.

Dés qu'il eut disparut la colère de Harry retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venu et ce fut sa déprime qui prit le dessus.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un maigre sourire.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire ses sentiments, c'est du temps perdu! Leur dit-il.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Blaise se tourna brusquement vers la cheminée, ignorant ce que l'autre ressentait chacun cru que le brun s'adressait à lui personnellement.

Harry les observa un instant sans rien dire de plus puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas très las, il était si fatigué et la vie lui semblait si lourde à porter.

Sans Draco tout était vide de sens et trop dur à supporter.

Draco n'avait plus de place pour lui et cette idée l'anéantissait intérieurement, c'était si brutal.

Son absence allait le tuer un peu plus chaque jour...des jours et des jours et des jours...interminables de solitude...chaque nouveau pire que le précédent avec ce manque de lui qui lui donnait déjà envie de hurler sa souffrance.

Qu'allait-il faire sans lui à ses côtés?

Draco était sa vie, son soleil, son oxygène, sa joie et sa raison de vivre, Draco était tout, sans lui il n'y avait plus rien.

Sans lui il n'était plus rien.

**&&&&.**

Après son départ dans le salon un lourd silence régna, le Serpentard et le rouquin était aussi gênés l'un que l'autre et aucun des deux n'osait dire un seul mot.

Mais le silence s'éternisant Ron se résolu à dire quelque chose et se rapprocha de Blaise qui lui tournait le dos, fixant les flammes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Blaise...

« Je n'ai pas gagné cette maison dans un paris! Fit ce dernier, comme si il venait brusquement de prendre une décision, tout en restant le dos tourné...je l'ai achetée.

« Tu l'as acheté? S'étonna Ron...mais pourquoi?

« Parce qu'elle est bien située, proche de chez Draco et Harry, et de la boutique de Neville...et surtout parce que... parce qu'elle est en mauvaise état! Termina t-il d'un ton plus bas.

« Je comprends pas très bien! Fit le rouquin abasourdis.

« J'ai imaginé toute cette histoire pour te faire venir, pour que tu sois sans cesse près de moi! Avoua Blaise du même ton bas...cette histoire d'association c'était du bidon...et je voulais qu'on fasse tout nous-même parce que...parce que...

« Parce que? L'incita Ron dont le cœur s'était brusquement mit à battre plus fort avec l'espoir fou qui venait de se lever en lui...regardes-moi s'il te plait!

Gêné et mal à l'aise le Serpentard se tourna quand même vers lui mais baissa la tête.

« Tu sais c'est pas arrivé d'un coup...petit à petit je me suis aperçut que tu prenais de plus en plus de place dans ma vie...et dans mon cœur...que je sois heureux ou malheureux, ou bien juste quand j'avais envie de parler, c'est toi que j'avais envie de voir, j'avais envie de tout partager avec toi...avec toi et personne d'autre...

Un sourire béat s'étalait maintenant sur le visage de Ron qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, il ne cherchait pas à l'interrompre, non surtout pas, il avait trop envie d'entendre ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, c'était tellement bon ce qu'il disait.

« J'ai comprit que je t'aimais il y a un peu plus d'un an! Continuait Blaise, tête toujours baissée mais décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, de toute façon il en avait déjà trop dit, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière...mais toi tu me voyais seulement comme un ami...tu me vois toujours comme un ami...et moi j'ai jamais su comment te faire comprendre, je peux être un beau parleur et faire avaler n'importe quelle fadaise à n'importe qui, mais face à toi je ne suis plus rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je perds tout mes moyens...tu es si important pour moi que j'ai toujours peur de dire ou de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas et de te perdre totalement...alors j'ai imaginé tout ça pour qu'on soit toujours ensemble, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être le moyen pour que tu me vois autrement qu'un ami...et dans cette maison je voulais qu'on fasse tout nous-même parce que j'espérais qu'elle devienne la nôtre, c'était si important pour moi...et aussi j'ai accepté de sortir avec Davis pour tenter de te rendre jaloux...mais ça n'a pas marché.

Blaise avait dit sa dernière phrase d'une petite voix à peine audible et Ron ne pu plus se taire.

« Oh que si ça a marché! S'écria t-il...le mur c'est bien par jalousie que je l'ai détruit, et elle n'avait rien d'amical...oh que non, j'étais vert de rage!

Le Serpentard releva vivement la tête.

« C'était pas amical?

« Non parce que je t'aime Blaise! Avoua le rouquin, ses yeux bleus se rivant au regard sombre qui prit une lueur chaude d'une grande intensité...en fait je suis amoureux de toi depuis Poudlard...seulement tu n'as jamais eut un geste ou une parole envers moi qui aurait pu me faire croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous...alors je me suis résolu à ne voir en toi qu'un ami.

« Mon cœur je ne savais pas comment faire...j'avais peur de perdre aussi ton amitié si je t'avouais mes sentiments et que tu ne les partage pas...Ron je n'aurais pas supporté que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Le rouquin s'approcha encore de lui, tout près, et lui sourit avec tant de tendresse que Blaise ferma les yeux un bref instant, c'était si fort.

« On va la rénover notre maison! Murmura Ron...à ta façon et avec tellement d'amour qu'elle sera parfaite.

Le Serpentard sourit lui aussi et pencha légèrement la tête pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

« Maintenant c'est notre chez nous? Souffla t-il.

« Oui...notre chez nous...embrasses-moi Blaise...j'en ai si souvent rêvé.

Leurs bouches s'unirent enfin dans un baiser ardemment désiré d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Quand ils durent se séparer ils se fixèrent, le regard noyé l'un dans l'autre.

Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, heureux, et le monde entier venait de prendre la couleur du bonheur.

« Pourquoi tu avais l'air si malheureux quand je entré dans le salon tout à l'heure? Lui demanda Ron tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Parce que je pensais à toi, je me disais que finalement mon idée était nulle et que je ne t'aurais jamais à moi.

« Ça m'a fait mal de te voir comme ça! Fit le rouquin qui lui posa un bisous sur le bout du nez...je ne veux plus jamais te voir malheureux.

Blaise se blottit amoureusement contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

« Il n'y a plus de raison puisque maintenant tu es à moi.

**&&&&.**

Dans le hall Lucius qui sortait de la bibliothèque aperçut Neville qui se dirigeait en courant vers l'escalier menant aux étages.

Il s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Pourquoi fuyait-il aussi vite? Le baiser de Severus lui avait-il fait peur à ce point?

Son livre à la main il redescendit dans le laboratoire.

Severus y était, appuyé contre la table et bras croisés il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait à ce pauvre Neville pour qu'il courre aussi vite? Demanda t-il ironiquement en venant se planter devant lui.

« Rien qui te regarde! Rétorqua le maître de potion en levant les yeux sur lui.

« Et bien si figures-toi, ça me regarde! Répliqua Lucius qui s'assit sur un des tabouret et croisa ses longues jambes dans un lent mouvement tout en posant son livre sur la table...il me plait bien ce petit Gryffondor tout compte fait.

Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression fausse de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

« Mais exactement ce que ça veut dire! Soupira Malfoy sénior...tu sais bien que je suis condamné à rester dans mon manoir dont il m'est interdit de sortir, sauf pour une balade dans le parc...je n'ai même pas le droit d'utiliser la magie malheureusement...et personne ne se donnera la peine de venir me voir...alors je me sens un peu seul, il est plutôt mignon et il pourrait peut-être réchauffer mes longues nuits...crois-tu qu'il serait tenté?

Le ton du blond était léger comme si il plaisantait, mais Severus qui le connaissait bien savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non je ne crois pas! Fit-il durement...et puis tu ne t'abaisserais quand même pas à séduire l'un des amis de ton fils n'est-ce pas?

Lucius le fixa un instant tandis qu'un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres, puis il se leva et se plaça face au maître de potion, posant une main sur ses bras croisés.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas...cela te dérangerait si j'en faisait mon amant? Susurra t-il...pour quelles raisons? Il te plait et tu le veux pour toi?

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, parce que oui cette idée le dérangeait beaucoup.

Malfoy sénior parviendrait sûrement à faire venir Neville dans son lit parce que ce dernier, qu'il devinait fragile et très peu expérimenté, serait sans défense face à Lucius et ne saurait pas comment lui résister, mais il n'y aurait aucun amour dans cette relation, le blond ne ferait que jouer avec Neville qu'il transformerait en souffre-douleur, il avait tendance à être cruel avec ceux qu'il sentait plus faible.

Et ça oui, ça dérangeait beaucoup le maître de potion, surtout en repensant à la chaleur et à la gentillesse qu'il avait sentit chez le Gryffondor.

Puis en plongeant plus profondément dans le regard froid et métallique il comprit une chose, Malfoy sénior le provoquait, il utilisait Neville en pensant l'atteindre lui.

Pourquoi?

Il ne vit qu'une seule possibilité, Lucius les avait vu s'embrasser et cela avait dû donner un sacré choc à son égo.

Il lui avait bien semblé sentir une présence, elle n'avait été là que pendant quelques instants mais maintenant il savait qui c'était.

Et il y avait autre chose qu'il savait aussi, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Neville tomber entre ses griffes.

Il décroisa les bras et posa les mains sur la taille de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui ça me dérangerait! Répondit-il...parce que je vais finir par croire que je ne te tente plus, c'est le cas?

Le blond le fixa avec intensité, comme si il cherchait à lire en lui, chose que personne n'était jamais parvenu à faire, même pas Voldemort, et il en fut pour ses frais, absolument rien ne se lisait dans les yeux noirs.

« Tu serais jaloux? Minauda Lucius, pratiquement certain de l'emprise amoureuse qu'il avait sur lui depuis longtemps.

Severus qui le comprit très bien eut envie de rire, il y avait longtemps que l'amour qu'il avait eut pour lui s'était envolé, il n'était même plus certain que cela ai été un amour véritable, du désir oui comme une sorte de fixation parce qu'il était très seul, surtout à cette époque.

Malfoy était beau, arrogant, sûr de lui, il séduisait qui il voulait avec facilité, il était tout ce que lui n'était pas et aurait voulut être, comment ne pas être attiré?

Seulement avec le temps et l'expérience il avait réalisé qu'il avait surtout exercé sur lui une espèce de fascination mais que ce n'était pas de l'amour, et cela il l'avait encore plus ressentit lors du rapport qu'ils avaient eut, durant ce moment il n'avait eut qu'une intense sensation de victoire, et même de revanche, mais un maigre plaisir, aucun sentiment amoureux ne l'avait fait vibrer et il n'avait même pas eut envie de l'embrasser.

Alors non il ne ressentait pas de jalousie, Lucius pouvait coucher avec tous les hommes et femmes de la création il s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette, mais pas avec Neville.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, Malfoy sénior n'était pas digne de quelqu'un comme lui.

Ce dernier le fixait avec attention en attendant qu'il réponde, mais aucune de ses pensées ne transparut sur le visage du maître de potion resté indéchiffrable.

« Très jaloux! Fit par dire Severus en jouant le jeu.

« Accompagnes-moi jusqu'à ma chambre! Souffla le blond avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Severus ne pu faire autrement qu'obéir, il espérait qu'ainsi il oublierait le Gryffondor.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Ron et Blaise s'aperçurent que Harry avait prit tout les somnifères qu'il restait.

En réalité le brun avait juste voulut s'enfoncer dans un sommeil qui il espérait durerait au moins 48 h, c'est ce qu'il avait calculé à vue de nez en regardant dans le flacon, et que cela lui permettrait de ne plus penser à rien.

Il désirait tellement ne plus ressentir la douleur de son cœur durant quelques heures, enfin ne plus ressasser toujours ses mêmes angoisses, enfin juste tout pouvoir oublier durant un temps.

Ne plus avoir mal l'espace d'un moment.

Mais son esprit n'étant pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait et ses yeux étant brouillés par les larmes il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il en restait beaucoup trop dans la petite bouteille qu'il avait avalé d'un geste sec.

Et quand Ron et Blaise le trouvèrent il était d'une pâleur effrayante et ils sentirent à peine son pouls et sa respiration.

Ne parvenant pas à le réveiller et totalement paniqués ils l'emmenèrent aussitôt à Sainte-mangouste.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

le lendemain matin Neville descendit au laboratoire, comme le lui avait demandé Draco il allait préparer un reconstituant pour son père, bien qu'après ce que lui avait dit le maître de potion il sache que cela était totalement inutile.

Mais il ressentait aussi le besoin de se retrouver au milieu de ses plantes, au milieu d'elles il se sentait bien et peut-être qu'il cesserait de penser au fait que Severus s'était servit de lui, et surtout à son baiser.

Ce moment l'obsédait, il en avait même rêvé durant la nuit.

Peut-être parce que sa façon de l'embrasser avait été celle dont il rêvait depuis toujours.

Le genre de baiser qui vous fait littéralement fondre, vous mets la tête à l'envers en vous faisant oublier le reste du monde.

Un baiser qui vous rend presque esclave de celui qui vous le donne parce que vous en voudriez encore et encore.

Et il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir regarder Severus sans le supplier de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Était-ce possible de devenir dépendant des baisers d'une personne qu'il y a peu il aurait fuit comme la peste?

Il avait bien l'impression que oui, même si il lui en voulait d'avoir profité de lui.

**&&&&.**

Draco qui revenait d'une promenade solitaire dans le parc, ouvrait la porte pour entrer dans le manoir quand il entendit le craquement reconnaissable d'un transplanage.

Il se retourna et aperçut Blaise qui s'avança vivement vers lui.

« Harry a fait une tentative de suicide! Annonça t-il tout à trac avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Draco devint livide.

« Oh mon dieu non! Gémit-il d'une voix aussi blanche que son teint.

« Il est à Sainte-Mangouste et hors de danger rassures toi! Rajouta Blaise qui l'observait avec attention...il est dans un coma léger qui ne devrait durer que deux ou trois jours.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir de soulagement tout en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour le remercier.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as rompu avec lui mais tu l'aimes toujours ça se voit...écoutes Draco je ne comprends pas la raison de cette rupture puisque tu refuses de m'expliquer, mais dés qu'il sera réveillé va le voir, sans toi il n'a plus de goût à rien et il déprime sérieusement...je ne sais pas mais peut-être que tu pourrais revenir sur ta décision.

Le blond baissa la tête, son cœur était prit dans un étau qui l'écrasait et il avait mal comme jamais, savoir qu'Harry allait aussi mal lui rendait sa décision encore plus dure mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu! Fit-il en relevant la tête et en tentant de reprendre un air impassible...mais il faut que Harry comprenne que c'est terminé nous deux, alors non je n'irais pas le voir.

Ceci dit et ne se sentant pas capable de retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui menaçaient il se tourna vers la porte.

« Draco...

« Vas t-en Blaise! Fit Draco qui entra et referma rapidement derrière lui.

Là il se retrouva face à Severus qui descendant des étages quelques instant plus tôt s'était arrêté et avait tout entendu.

« Ainsi Potter va mal?...pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller le voir? S'enquit ce dernier, agissant comme si il n'était pas au courant de l'accord, ce que Draco croyait.

« Parce que je ne peux pas! Murmura le blond qui ravala difficilement ses larmes...et ne me demande pas pourquoi.

« Bien, c'est toi qui voit! Fit Severus qui se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au laboratoire.

Mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

« J'y pense! Fit-il négligemment en se tournant vers Draco...je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question me vient subitement à l'esprit mais...Potter a t-il toujours sa cape d'invisibilité?

Le blond le fixa d'un air surprit.

« Euh...oui, elle est chez nous...enfin chez lui...pourquoi?

« Oh pour rien! Répondit légèrement le maître de potion qui reprit son chemin...simple curiosité! Jeta t-il par dessus son épaule.

Draco le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis se mit à grimper lentement les escaliers, mais la cape ne quittait plus son esprit.

**&&&&.**

Parvenu sur la dernière marche qui menait au laboratoire Severus s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.

Lucius était là.

Le blond était assit sur un tabouret, tout près de celui sur lequel se trouvait Neville, et une main posée, comme par mégarde, sur la cuisse du Gryffondor il le regardait faire tout en lui posant des questions.

Severus ne les voyait que de dos mais vu la raideur de Neville et les réponses quasi incompréhensibles qu'il bafouillait il semblait horriblement mal à l'aise et osait à peine bouger.

Malfoy sénior avait apparemment de la suite dans les idées au sujet du Gryffondor, ce qui agaça prodigieusement le maître de potion qui s'avança d'un pas ferme au milieu de la pièce.

En entendant des pas Neville tourna la tête et malgré la rancune qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du maître de potion, presque indépendamment de sa volonté, un sourire lumineux se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un éclat tout aussi lumineux s'allumait dans ses yeux bruns, il était heureux de le voir, heureux par sa simple vue et soulagé parce qu'il n'allait plus être seul avec Lucius.

De son côté si Severus ne fut pas surprit par le soulagement qui apparut sur son visage il le fut par contre par l'éclat de ses yeux et de son sourire.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne jamais le Gryffondor ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, il avait toujours vu dans son regard de la crainte ou de l'angoisse.

Une fois de plus, apparemment cela devenait une habitude chez lui, le voir lui donna envie de sourire, et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, une expression passa rapidement dans ses yeux noirs sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, son regard posé sur lui s'adoucit brièvement.

Et à ce moment-là, peut-être grâce à cette empathie si élevée chez lui et aidée par le fait que le maître de potion venait de baisser sa garde, Neville put ressentir, avec une certaine stupeur, que Severus était attiré par lui.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il oublia totalement la rancune qu'il avait pu avoir contre lui, ce qu'il venait de ressentir était si bon et si surprenant.

Mais la voix de Lucius le rappela à la réalité.

« Tiens, Severus! S'exclama le blond qui s'était tourné lui aussi et observait attentivement ce dernier...bien dormit?

Le maître de potion qui n'avait pu quitter la chambre de Malfoy sénior que tard dans la nuit n'avait pas beaucoup dormit en fait, trop de choses tournoyaient dans son esprit et l'avait tenu éveillé.

« Très bien merci! Répondit-il pourtant et d'un ton sec, il était irrité par la main que Lucius n'avait toujours pas retiré de la cuisse de Neville...Draco est dans sa chambre et a besoin de vous, allez le voir! Rajouta t-il à l'égard de ce dernier, pour le faire se lever.

Le Gryffondor obéit avec hâte et reconnaissance, il était son sauveur.

« Merci! Souffla t-il quand il passa près du maître de potion.

Il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de Malfoy sénior, ce dernier était arrivé peu après lui au laboratoire, et depuis il ne cessait de se comporter de façon étrange.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre il aurait dit qu'il tentait de le séduire, mais venant de cet homme-là il avait du mal à concevoir que cela puisse être le cas, sans compter qu'il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il puisse aimer les hommes aussi.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui voulait il s'était donc sentit atrocement gêné et n'avait plus oser bouger.

**&&&&.**

Neville frappa contre la porte de la chambre de Draco et ne recevant pas de réponse il finit par se décider à entrer.

Le blond était à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

« Draco tout va bien? S'enquit le Gryffondor en s'approchant pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le blond se redressa légèrement pour le regarder et Neville s'aperçut avec inquiétude qu'il pleurait.

« Harry...il a tenté de se suicider! Murmura Draco d'une voix étranglée...il est à Sainte-Mangouste...il a voulut mourir à cause de moi...c'est Blaise qui est venu me le dire.

« Oh non pas ça! S'exclama Neville avec un regard effrayé...mais...il va bien maintenant?

« Il est hors de danger, il est dans un coma léger mais il se réveillera bientôt! Répondit Draco qui se redressa totalement pour s'asseoir en tailleur tout en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de bras, là il prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre un peu et rajouta...Nev j'ai un service à te demander.

« Oui, dis.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles dans notre maison et que tu récupères la cape de Harry...je n'ose pas y aller moi-même, je suis certainement sous surveillance pour pas que je transgresse cette fameuse clause et me rendre dans notre maison, même si Harry n'y est pas, risque d'être prit pour une transgression et c'est mon père qui paierait...tu veux bien?

« Bien sûr! Répondit Neville qui sourit...comme ça tu pourras aller le voir sans que personne ne s'en doute c'est ça?

« Oui, mais j'y vais parce que lui ne le saura pas! Fit Draco qui baissa la tête, la gorge serrée...mais moi je le verrais, j'en ai besoin...ne serait-ce qu'un instant...pour être sûr qu'il va bien...

Le gryffondor lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Dis-moi où elle se trouve et j'y vais tout de suite.

**&&&&.**

Restés seuls Severus et Lucius se fixèrent sans un mot durant un instant.

Puis le maître de potion prit la parole.

« Je croyais que l'idée de faire de Neville ton amant t'était passé! Fit-il durement...je ne veux pas te voir avec lui, laisses-le tranquille.

Le blond eut un sourire supérieur et narquois.

« Tu ne veux pas me voir** moi **avec lui?...ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt que tu ne veux pas le voir **lui** avec moi?

Tout en disant cela il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour s'arrêter à deux pas, là ses yeux prirent soudain la dureté du métal dont ils avaient déjà la couleur.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu l'as regardé tout à l'heure? Rajouta t-il d'un ton aussi coupant qu'un rasoir...tu m'as mentit Severus, c'est lui qui t'intéresse...et je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on se moque de moi.

« C'est vrai qu'en général tu préfères que ce soit l'inverse! Ironisa le maître de potion pas du tout impressionné.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis subitement Lucius changea totalement d'attitude.

Ses yeux perdirent leur dureté et il eut un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Severus qui n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer, continuer à satisfaire ses désirs sexuel ne lui disait vraiment plus rien, ça le révulsait presque.

« C'était il y a très longtemps et en y réfléchissant bien je pense que c'était plus une sorte de fascination que de l'amour! Rétorqua t-il...enfin quoi que cela ait été c'est terminé maintenant.

Sa tranquille assurance et son indifférence visible déclenchèrent en Lucius de la rage mêlée à de la jalousie.

Severus n'avait pas le droit de lui échapper.

Il reperdit son sourire et son expression devint coléreuse.

Il combla vivement la distance qui les séparait pour venir tout près.

« Tu es à moi tu entends? Gronda t-il tout en tapant d'un doigt sur la poitrine du maître de potion...qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi cet avorton?

Severus se saisit de son poignet, le serrant d'une poigne de fer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que toi?...la liste est trop longue pour être énumérée et je ne t'appartient pas! Répliqua t-il froidement, broyant les os de son vis-à-vis qui eut du mal à retenir une grimace de douleur...au puis au cas où tu l'aurais oublié on peut dire que c'est plutôt toi qui m'a appartenu, deux fois! Termina t-il d'un air moqueur tout en le lâchant.

Lucius recula tout en se massant le poignet de son autre main, et il le fixa sans rien dire de ses yeux devenus noir de rage.

« En fait tu as peur Lucius! Reprit imperturbablement le maître de potion avec un certain dédain dans le ton...parce que tu n'as plus personne à qui imposer ta domination...à part ton fils, et encore pour combien de temps?...un jour ou l'autre il t'échappera de nouveau parce qu'il réalisera que tu lui a mentit, que tu as toujours été en parfaite santé, à partir de là il se posera d'autres questions...et quels autres mensonges as-tu pu lui raconter? Insinua t-il, tout en ne pouvant pas dévoiler qu'il était au courant de la clause concernant Draco et Harry, de l'empoisonnement ainsi que des interdictions de visites soi-disant perpétré par le brun ...il est toujours amoureux de Potter alors peut-être qu'il retournera vers lui...que t'arrivera t-il ce jour-là Lucius?...ta résidence surveillée t'empêche d'aller où que ce soit, et comme tu l'as si bien dit personne ne viendra jamais te voir, les gens préfère oublier que tu existe, pour eux tu es déjà mort et enterré...tu finira seul dans ton manoir abandonné de tous...ça fait peur n'est-ce pas quand on y pense?

« DRACO N'EST PLUS AMOUREUX DE POTTER! hurla le blond, les yeux brillant de fureur difficilement contenue, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée, il n'y avait pas mieux pour le faire sortir de ses gonds...et il ne m'abandonnera pas...il a si...

Il se tu brusquement en réalisant qu'il en disait trop et inspira profondément à deux reprises, et une fois encore son attitude changea du tout au tout, il redevint calme et souriant.

« Je n'ai pas peur parce que je ne serais pas seul! Reprit-il d'un ton presque jovial...et tu sais pourquoi?

Rendu un peu perplexe par ce revirement Severus fit non de la tête.

« D'abord parce que Draco restera près de moi, et ensuite parce que ton Neville c'est moi qui vais l'avoir, personne ne peut me résister si je le veux même toi tu n'as pas pu malgré tout, et lui y parviendra encore moins...et j'en ferais ce que bon me semble le temps que je voudrais.

Il paraissait si sûr de lui que l'inquiétude envahit Severus, il avait raison, la première fois il avait été incapable de lui résister, c'était vrai que quand Lucius voulait quelque chose il parvenait pratiquement toujours à l'obtenir, comment Neville si timide et si doux pourrait-il lui tenir tête?

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« Je t'interdit de...

« Mais tu n'as rien à m'interdire, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui! Le coupa le blond d'un air satisfait tout en le défiant du regard...mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer de ton côté.

« Tu penses que je n'ai aucune chance face à toi n'est-ce pas? Fit lentement le maître de potion.

« Allons Severus regardes-toi! Ricana Lucius avec hauteur...avec tes éternels vêtements noirs, ton air rigide et coincé, tu es si sombre, si froid, comment pourrais-tu le séduire?

Devant le silence du maître de potion qui se contentait de le fixer le blond ricana encore une fois et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Mais que le meilleurs gagne! Jeta t-il par dessus son épaule.

**&&&&.**

A Sainte-Mangouste Blaise entra dans la chambre et vint derrière Ron assit sur une chaise près du lit sur lequel gisait Harry endormit.

Il posa des mains caressantes sur les épaules du rouquin qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Alors? Demanda t-il tout en recouvrant ses mains des siennes.

« J'ai fait passer le message! Soupira le Serpentard...il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas mais j'ai bien vu qu'il l'aimait toujours alors je pense qu'il agira comme nous l'espérons.

« Pauvre Harry, lui aussi l'espère...je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui arrive à Draco! Murmura t-il en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Le brun avait perdu ce teint livide qui leur avait fait si peur quand ils l'avaient trouvé et il respirait calmement, mais il était encore très pâle et ses traits étaient creusés.

Les médicomages leur avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient amené juste à temps, il s'en était fallut d'un cheveu pour qu'il y reste.

Blaise se pencha sur Ron qu'il entoura amoureusement de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, le rouquin penchant aussitôt la tête pour le laisser faire avec plaisir.

« Rentrons nous reposer un peu mon cœur! Souffla le Serpentard...il dort calmement et nous devons le laisser seul...nous reviendrons demain.

Ron opina, ils étaient fatigués tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas bougés d'ici depuis qu'ils l'avaient amené, le veillant sans cesse, ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

Il se leva et se pencha sur son ami qui ouvrit les yeux avec un peu de difficulté.

Le rouquin lui sourit tout en caressant doucement son front.

« Draco a reçu le message! Lui dit-il...Blaise pense qu'il va venir alors reposes-toi bien en attendant.

Harry opina d'un très léger mouvement de tête et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Main dans la main Ron et Blaise sortirent.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Draco attendit que la nuit soit bien avancée pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Bien dissimulé sous la cape il vérifia d'abord dans quelle chambre se trouvait Harry puis s'avança dans un couloir désert.

Il n'était pas loin de la bonne porte quand elle s'ouvrit et aussitôt il s'immobilisa en se plaquant contre le mur.

A sa grande surprise il vit Fudge sortir de la chambre d'Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils, que faisait-il là celui-là? Comment avait-il apprit?

Sa conversation avec Blaise, qui c'était passée à l'extérieur du manoir avait dû être espionnée, il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité, son ami et Ron n'était sûrement pas allé crier sur les toits qu'Harry Potter avait fait une tentative de suicide, il leur faisait confiance pour au contraire protéger le brun et tout faire pour que tous l'ignore.

En plus l'ancien ministre affichait un air d'intense satisfaction suffisante qui lui déplut au plus haut point.

Était-il venu ici pour se repaître de l'état du brun?

Tandis qu'il passait non loin de lui il le suivit du regard avec des yeux remplis de dégoût et de haine, cet homme l'écœurait.

Quand ce dernier eut disparut il entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Il referma derrière lui et en se retournant son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry, et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux devant son visage si pâle aux traits creusés.

Sans le quitter des yeux il retira sa cape tout en s'avançant lentement.

Avec précaution il s'assit au bord du lit et saisit délicatement l'une de ses mains entre les siennes qu'il porta à ses lèvres tout en se penchant sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça espèce d'idiot? Murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur la paume de la main du brun avant d'y poser sa joue, s'y frottant tendrement...tu m'as fait la plus belle peur de ma vie, ne fais plus jamais ça, comment est-ce que je pourrais continuer à vivre si toi tu n'es plus là?...j'ai besoin de savoir que tu respires le même air que moi...je t'aime Harry et je t'aimerais toujours...

Là il se tu et se tournant il se plaça de façon à pouvoir s'allonger contre lui, posant doucement la tête au creux de son épaule en fermant les yeux de bien-être, il était si bien là, c'était si bon de pouvoir se blottir contre lui encore une fois.

« Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir tu sais! Reprit -il.

Il ressentait le besoin de se confier à lui comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry avait toujours su deviner quand il n'allait pas bien et il l'avait habitué à lui parler, à s'ouvrir et à ne pas garder en lui ce qui lui faisait mal, comme il savait si bien le faire avant, et dés le début le brun avait su l'écouter, ne riant jamais même de ses peurs les plus bêtes.

Il avait si bien su le prendre dans ses bras et l'écouter sans jamais se lasser, et il l'écoutait vraiment ça Draco l'avait très rapidement comprit, parce que pour le brun tout ce qui le touchait était important et il voulait tout partager avec lui.

Harry l'avait entouré de tellement d'amour et d'attention durant ces années, ça lui manquait tant que là il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, même si il ne l'entendait pas

« Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire à ce que m'a dit mon père à ton sujet, ce poison, les visites interdites...Harry je crois qu'il m'a mentit pour sa maladie et si c'est le cas alors il a pu le faire pour tout le reste...mais pourquoi? Qu'on soit obligé de se séparer à cause de cette clause n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux? Espérait-il me faire perdre toute confiance en toi?...me faire te haïr?...j'ai bien peur que ce soit ça et ça voudrait dire qu'il se moque totalement du mal qu'il peut me faire...il y a tant de questions que je me pose mon amour et que j'ai peur aussi de poser à mon père, parce que j'ai peur des réponses...mais me dirait-il la vérité simplement?...je ne veux pas me méfier de lui, mais je suis perdu, je ne sais plus que croire ni où j'en suis, je doute de tout...il n'y a qu'une chose dont je sois sûr c'est que je t'aime et que je l'aime aussi, vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et je suis déchiré entre vous...pour t'avoir toi je le perdrais en le renvoyant en prison et pour le garder lui c'est toi que je dois perdre...si tu savais comme c'est difficile...pourquoi le ministre nous impose t-il cela?... tu me manque tellement.

Il se redressa un peu et détailla le visage aux paupières closes qu'il aimait tant, le caressant d'un regard amoureux et presque désespéré avant de le faire tout doucement du bout des doigts.

« Je dois m'en aller mon ange! Souffla t-il...tu ne saura jamais que je suis venu mais moi je suis heureux de t'avoir vu...ça me fait mal aussi parce que c'est atrocement dur de devoir te laisser...je t'aime alors surtout prends soin de toi s'il te plait.

Il posa longuement les lèvres sur celle du brun puis se leva, remit sa cape et sortit sans attendre ni se retourner, avant qu'il n'en ai plus le courage.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Neville qui attendait Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre, incapable de tenir en place il décida finalement de descendre au laboratoire, auprès de ses plantes il se sentirais moins énervé.

Il sortit de sa chambre et dans le couloir il s'immobilisa, il n'y avait pas à dire le manoir qu'il ne trouvait déjà pas très gai la journée était carrément lugubre la nuit, jamais il ne pourrait se sentir à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Il tendit l'oreille, comme toutes les vieille demeures elle était pleine de bruits divers et diffus venus d'on ne savait où, et dans son esprit inquiet cela devint des ombres qui marchaient et chuchotaient entre elles et il se demanda avec angoisse si des fantômes de mangemort n'avait pas pu trouver refuge ici.

« C'est ton imagination! Se dit-il en frissonnant...il n'y a rien, rien...aller Neville un peu de courage!

Pensant que les autres dormaient il se mit à chantonner pour se donner du courage et avança lentement.

Presque parvenu au niveau de la chambre de malfoy sénior il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, là ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et dans un réflexe il se plaqua dos contre le mur, dans une vaine tentative pour se cacher.

« Paslui,paslui,paslui! Pria t-il intérieurement, il lui faisait encore plus peur que tous les fantômes de mangemort réunis.

Malheureusement Lucius sortit dans le couloir et dés qu'il l'aperçut un sourire prédateur apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait.

Neville le regarda venir en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés.

En plus Lucius ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama de soie et il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il ne pu faire autrement que le détailler tandis qu'il venait vers lui et malgré sa peur il lui fallut reconnaître qu'il était bien bâtit et séduisant, ils étaient beaux dans la famille Malfoy.

« On souffre d'insomnie? Demanda le blond d'une voix caressante en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Le Gryffondor tenta de s'enfoncer dans le mur, Lucius était beaucoup trop près.

« Euh...non...enfin je...non! Balbutia Neville.

Ne voulant pas poser le regard sur le torse nu il fut donc obligé de le regarder dans les yeux et il eut la désagréable sensation d'être une toute petite souris face à un redoutable serpent.

« Vous êtes somnambule peut-être? Redemanda Lucius qui semblait s'amuser de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux bruns.

Neville tenta de se reprendre en comprenant qu'il jouait réellement le jeu de la séduction avec lui, et son empathie lui fit nettement ressentir que le blond sous son apparence affable ne lui voulait pas du bien, il n'était même pas attiré par lui, il voulait juste l'utiliser et lui faire du mal par plaisir.

La fierté de Neville se rebella, il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement, en plus le manque d'attrait était réciproque, malgré sa beauté Malfoy sénior ne l'attirait pas du tout.

Il se redressa et leva le menton.

« Non, et je vais retourner dans ma chambre! Dit-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il put, tout en amorçant le mouvement...bonne nuit!

Mais le blond posa aussitôt une main à plat contre le mur, près de sa tête, l'empêchant de partir.

« Rien ne presse! Susurra t-il...venez dans la mienne, j'ai du mal à dormir moi aussi, nous pourrions nous tenir compagnie.

Totalement décontenancé par cette proposition Neville le fixa un instant avant de répondre.

« Non merci...je vais aller dormir.

« Ne me dîtes pas que je vous fait peur! Rigola Lucius qui pencha la tête vers lui...je vous promet que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Son visage se rapprochait lentement du sien et la panique envahit le Gryffondor.

« Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plait! Fit-il en détournant la tête, sans que cela arrête le blond.

« Il t'a demandé de le laisser tranquille! Intervint brusquement une voix particulièrement sèche.

Malfoy sénior s'immobilisa aussitôt et Neville tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour apercevoir Severus qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, ni lui ni Lucius ne l'avait entendu arriver.

Le Gryffondor poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en le voyant, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire, il était décidément devenu son sauveur, à chaque fois il arrivait au bon moment pour le sortir d'embarras.

Le blond s'écarta de Neville tout en soupirant lui aussi, mais lui ce fut d'exaspération et non de soulagement.

« Toujours là quand il ne faut pas! Maugréa t-il à l'adresse du maitre de potion...tu ne dors jamais?

« En tout cas c'est ce que toi tu devrais aller faire! Riposta froidement Severus...et vous aussi Neville, allez dans votre chambre.

« Oui! Répondit ce dernier qui obéit prestement et sans se faire prier.

Les deux hommes qui restèrent immobiles se fixèrent en silence un instant, puis Lucius haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là! Grommela t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Severus fit demi-tour et passant devant la porte de la chambre de Neville il s'arrêta.

Il eut un bref temps d'arrêt puis cogna une fois contre le battant avant d'entrer.

Là il vit le Gryffondor assit sur son lit, le regardant d'un air interrogatif, et il referma derrière lui avant de s'approcher.

« Draco est-il allé voir Potter? Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce.

« Oui! Répondit Neville sans hésitation...il s'est servit de la cape d'Harry pour ne pas être vu.

« Bien! Fit Severus sans rien rajouter de plus et sans bouger.

Il y eut un instant de silence et le Gryffondor le regarda avec curiosité.

« Euh...vous avez quelque chose à me dire?

« Oui...vous ne devriez pas rester ici, n'avez vous pas un endroit où aller? Chez Potter par exemple.

Neville se leva lentement.

« Vous voulez que je m'en aille?...pourquoi? Ça vous gêne que je sois ici?

« Non! Répondit Severus qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise devant son regard désapprobateur et comme emplis de reproche...mais...

« C'est à cause de Malfoy père! Le coupa Neville qui cru subitement comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait toujours là au bon moment et se sentit atrocement déçu, il s'était imaginé que le maître de potion était attiré par lui mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas...vous ne voulez pas que je m'approche de lui c'est ça? Il est important pour vous?...je peux vous jurer que je ne le cherche pas, il ne me plait pas du tout...si c'est pour ça ne vous inquiétez pas.

« C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète! Répondit Severus tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien...il a décidé de faire de vous son amant, je suppose que vous l'avez comprit?

« Oui j'ai comprit, mais moi je veux pas, je vous l'ai dit il me plait pas du tout! Affirma Neville en levant le menton, puis il parut perdre toute assurance et baissa les yeux...dîtes...il...il vous plait à vous?

Le maître de potion eut un léger sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux.

« Je n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour Lucius, mais il sait très bien obtenir tout ce qu'il veut, et là c'est vous...pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir lui résister?

Neville qui avait retrouvé le sourire dés ses premières paroles opina vigoureusement.

« Oui, parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...et je resterais ici, pour Draco...et...et...

« Et? Répéta Severus d'un ton interrogateur, et il espéra que la réponse serait celle que son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement attendait.

**&&&&.**

« Draco! Chuchota Harry qui l'avait regardé sortir entre ses cils et qui ouvrit grand les yeux à peine la porte refermée, des larmes roulant le long de ses tempes...je t'aime moi aussi.

Il avait suivit à la lettre les instructions de Blaise qui avait pensé qu'en faisant croire au blond qu'il était dans le coma il viendrait le voir et parlerait en se croyant seul, pour ne pas le faire fuir et comprendre enfin ce qui arrivait à l'amour de sa vie il avait donc simulé, mais dieu que cela avait été dur de rester sans bouger alors qu'il était là, si proche et lui disant qu'il l'aimait, heureusement que son état légèrement comateux l'avait aidé.

Et en même temps quel bonheur de l'entendre le dire, ces mots l'avait fait revivre.

Et que dire de la suite? Ses confidences à elles seules l'avaient laissé cloué par l'étonnement et l'incompréhension.

Draco ne l'avait abandonné que contraint par une clause? qu'est que c'était que cette clause qui les obligeait à se séparer? Et une clause qui faisait partie de quoi?

Qu'avait à voir le ministère là-dedans?

Et ce poison? Ces visites interdites? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Tout ce que le blond avait dit le laissait avec pleins de questions dans la tête, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça?

Surtout que peu avant il avait reçut une visite des plus inattendue, Fudge en personne, à ce moment-là il avait été incapable d'émerger totalement, il n'avait put ouvrir les yeux qu'un très bref instant au moment où il entrait mais il avait pu entendre à quel point l'ancien ministre était heureux de le voir dans le coma.

« Mon cher Potter! Avait-il dit dans un gloussement après être entré...quelle idée de vouloir mettre fin à vos jours... remarquez que vous voir dans un cercueil n'aurait pas été vraiment déplaisant, mais en fait je préfère de beaucoup vous voir souffrir...c'est plus amusant.

A part ça Fudge n'avait fait que marmonner tout en ricanant de plaisir par instant et il n'avait pas très bien saisit ce qu'il disait, mais il était certain qu'il avait un lien avec tout ça.

Ses pensées revinrent sur le blond.

Son père ou lui...quel choix horrible pour Draco qui culpabilisait déjà tant.

« Draco! Murmura une nouvelle fois Harry dont le cœur se serra, ça lui avait fait si mal de le sentir si déchiré...on se retrouvera mon ange! Souffla t-il en refermant les yeux.

Il avait frôlé la mort et était encore très faible, les deux visites l'avaient épuisé et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

**&&&&.**

Neville n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma et presque aussitôt Draco qui retira la cape apparut dans la pièce.

Il avait les traits tirés et on voyait qu'il avait pleuré, et il s'immobilisa subitement en voyant son parrain.

« Draco il est au courant de tout depuis le début! Fit immédiatement Neville...je lui ai tout dit...enfin il a tout lu dans mon esprit...pardon!

« C'est pas grave Nev! Répondit le blond qui se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit d'un air las.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'a parlé de la cape? S'enquit-il d'une voix toute aussi lasse que son attitude...tu savais que je ne dois pas être vu en sa compagnie.

« Oui! Répondit Severus qui vint s'asseoir près de lui...et je dois te dire quelque chose.

« Je crois que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, j'ai commencé à m'en douter dés son arrivée ici, mais je voulais l'ignorer! Fit Draco qui se laissa aller en arrière sur le matelas, il se sentait tellement fatigué et abattu...le suicide de Harry m'a obligé à me poser les bonnes questions et à regarder la vérité en face...mon père n'a jamais été mourant une seule seconde, c'est ça?

« Oui, tout comme ce qu'il t'a raconté sur Potter est certainement faux...tout à été fait pour vous séparer et que tu le haïsse, pour ce qui est de l'agonie de ton père je pense que c'était uniquement pour être certain de jouer sur ta corde sensible, te faire culpabiliser encore plus et s'assurer que tu allais accepter...comment aurais-tu pu dire non en le voyant mourant?.

« Mais pourquoi vouloir me faire haïr Harry? Notre séparation ne suffisait pas? s'exclama Draco qui se redressa...parce que l'accord est bien réel lui, là mon père ne ment pas, si je retourne avec Harry, lui retourne en prison...j'ai signé et il y avait bien le cachet du ministère et la signature du ministre...

Il se tu un instant pour pousser un profond soupir.

« Et pour moi savoir qu'il m'a mentit sur Harry ne change rien, cette clause existe bien et malgré ses mensonges je ne peux pas le renvoyer là-bas...c'est mon père et je l'aime.

« Il y a un point que je ne comprend vraiment pas! Murmura songeusement Severus...que vient faire le ministre là-dedans, qu'y gagne t-il à vous séparer?

« Et si c'était rien que pour faire du mal à Harry? Proposa subitement Neville qui s'était plongé dans une profonde réflexion suite aux questions de Draco...comme une vengeance.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Dans sa chambre Lucius acheva de lire le message de Fudge qu'il venait de recevoir et un sourire cruel et d'une intense satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Potter avait fait une tentative de suicide et se trouvait dans un coma léger...quel bonheur!

Bon il n'était pas mort, mais finalement c'était mieux, savoir qu'il souffrait à ce point de la perte de Draco était beaucoup plus amusant.

Sa bonne humeur revenue il détruisit le message et alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, il allait bien dormir cette nuit et faire de très beaux rêves.

**&&&&.**

« Mais quelle raison aurait le ministre de se venger de Harry? S'exclama Draco qui fronça subitement les sourcils et reprit lentement...par contre j'ai vu Fudge à Sainte-Mangouste, il sortait de la chambre de Harry et il avait un air si satisfait qu'il m'a écœuré...c'est étrange.

« Draco as-tu le double des papiers que tu as signé? Demanda Severus.

« Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul exemplaire et Fudge l'a gardé.

« Évidemment! Marmonna le maître de potion...donc impossible de vérifier si le cachet et la signature du ministre sont vrais, il a bien calculé son coup.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

« Vous insinuez que Fudge aurait pu utiliser un faux? Pour incriminer le ministre?...c'est une grave accusation.

« Très! Opina Severus...surtout à ce niveau, mais si c'est bien lui qui est derrière tout ça il y était obligé, c'était le seul moyen pour que tu ne dises rien Draco.

« Oui bien sûr! Réagit très rapidement ce dernier...si il me l'avait proposé en son nom seul j'aurais bien entendu signé pour libérer mon père, mais aussitôt je serais allé déposer une plainte au ministère pour abus de pouvoir...il est vrai qu'il a le droit de libérer des prisonniers sous certaines condition qu'il peut lui-même définir, mais il n'a pas l'autorité pour imposer une clause pareille de lui-même, elle est injuste puisqu'en quelque sorte elle m'oblige à payer moi pour mon père...en plaidant ma cause je suis sûr que j'aurais pu la faire annuler tout en faisant en sorte que mon père reste en liberté surveillée...en me faisant croire que cela venait du ministre il savait que je ne ferais rien puisque je ne pouvais pas aller m'adresser à celui qui est censé m'avoir imposé cette clause.

« Tout à fait! Approuva Severus...et il savait que tu aurais gagné, le ministre a la réputation d'être juste et intègre...c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me gêne depuis le début et m'incite à penser qu'il n'y est pour rien, plus j'y réfléchit et plus une vengeance mesquine venant de Fudge seul me semble plausible, c'est bien dans le caractère vil du bonhomme.

« Ce serait un faux?...Vous croyez que mon père peut l'ignorer? Demanda Draco avec espoir mais sans vraiment y croire...Fudge a pu lui mentir à lui aussi sur ce sujet.

Neville et Severus le fixèrent en silence et comprenant ce qu'ils en pensaient à leurs regards plus qu'éloquent il baissa la tête.

«Vous avez raison...il le sait très bien! Soupira t-il...ils se sont mit d'accord, parce qu'ils haïssent Harry tous les deux...mon père avait tout à y gagner...il est complice.

« Il faut voir aussi que jamais Fudge ne l'aurait libéré si il n'avait pas eut besoin de lui! Fit le maître de potion qui ne voulait pas plus accabler Lucius, pas pour le ménager lui mais pour ménager son filleul déjà suffisamment malheureux comme ça...d'une certaine façon il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Si il avait le choix et tu le sais! Souffla Draco d'une voix un peu étranglée et les larmes au bord des yeux...il aurait pu me dire la vérité et on aurait pu berner Fudge ensemble...je n'aurais pas fait souffrir Harry que j'aurais pu mettre dans la confidence, il nous aurait aidé ça je le sais et à nous trois nous aurions réussit...Harry n'aime pas mon père mais il m'aime moi et c'est cet amour qu'il aurait fait passer en premier...mon père lui c'est sa haine qu'il fait passer en premier, il se moque de ce que je peux ressentir.

Le blond s'étrangla un peu sur ses derniers mots et Neville, qui tout comme Severus s'était assit à ses côtés, glissa doucement une main entre celles que Draco tenait serrées entres ses genoux.

« On est beaucoup à t'aimer tu sais! Murmura le Gryffondor avec un peu de gêne et tout en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule, il ne savait pas trop comment lui exprimer son amitié...et ton père...ben c'est ton père.

Draco eut un petit rire ému et lui fila aussi un petit coup d'épaule tout en serrant sa main entre les siennes.

« Oui, et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

« Alors on fait quoi? Demanda Neville...on va tout dire au ministre?

« Non! S'écria le blond en relevant vivement la tête...si il ne s'agissait que de Fudge j'irais aussitôt, mais mon père est coupable lui aussi, il sera vu comme tel, et je ne veux pas qu'il retourne en prison...je sais qu'il m'aime, même si sa façon d'aimer et loin d'être celle que je souhaiterais, mais comme tu l'as dit c'est mon père, je l'aime et je ne veux pas retrouver Harry à ses dépens...là ce serait comme si je le vendais à la justice, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux en agissant de cette manière...je peux pas.

Le maître de potion lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Ton amour filial t'honore Draco, tu te comportes beaucoup mieux que lui...pour le moment nous allons continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était parce que de toute manière nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que nous avançons...mais il y a une chose qu'il est impératif de faire...mettre la main sur le document que tu as signé...même si tu refuse de dénoncer ton père au ministère si nous avons ce papier nous pourrons à notre tour exercer un chantage et obliger Fudge à vous laisser tranquille Potter et toi.

« Comment on va le récupérer? S'enquit Neville.

«Je n'en sait rien encore, il va falloir y réfléchir... mais pas maintenant, il est très tard et il est temps d'aller dormir! Fit Severus qui se leva.

Draco le suivit et ils sortirent de la chambre.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, comme à son habitude Severus se rendit à la salle à manger où avec étonnement il y trouva Draco, attablé devant le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu es bien matinal! Fit Severus en s'asseyant.

« Neville et moi allons passer la journée à Londres! Répondit le blond qui eut un petit rire...il est en retard parce qu'il a eut un peu de mal à se réveiller, il a fallut que je lui hurle dans les oreilles pour qu'il arrive à ouvrir un œil...nous allons passer à l'agence et à sa boutique pour y faire un peu de rangement...ce sera pas du luxe.

« Ah oui, la vente de son appartement! Fit le maître de potion en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Oui, et ça me fait de la peine pour lui qu'il le vende, c'était son chez lui et il s'y sentait bien...en fait avec toute cette histoire je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit, mais pourquoi je n'investirais pas dans son affaire? Elle rapportera beaucoup une fois bien gérée, il est vraiment excellent dans son domaine et sa réputation ne fera que grandir, et puis si je le finance il n'est plus obligé de vendre...c'est sûrement ce qu'Harry aurait voulut qu'on fasse en sachant que ça allait si mal, et j'aurais été d'accord avec lui...seulement mon père risque de ne pas être du même avis et maintenant qu'il est libre j'ai besoin de son accord pour sortir autant d'argent, le tout réunit Neville a besoin d'une grosse somme.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dépensé et j'ai pas mal d'argent qui dort! Fit tranquillement Severus...ce qu'il fait m'intéresse alors...là il se tu le temps de prendre une gorgée et resta les yeux fixés sur sa tasse...je pourrais investir à ta place dans son affaire, comme ça inutile d'en parler à Lucius.

Si Malfoy père investissait dans l'affaire de Neville il aurait un moyen de pression sur lui, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Toi? S'exclama Draco plus que surprit.

« Pourquoi pas?

« Et bien...oui pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...mais ton intérêt m'étonne, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Tandis qu'il parlait Severus n'avait pas quitté sa tasse des yeux et Draco sourit.

Il connaissait bien son parrain et malgré l'air détaché qu'il cherchait à se donner il comprit qu'il était très gêné.

« Dis-moi Severus, ton intérêt subit il est vraiment financier? S'amusa t-il.

Le maître de potion posa calmement sa tasse et tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui, des yeux toujours aussi énigmatiques.

« Cela te dérangerait si mon intérêt était autre? Demanda t-il de son habituel ton froid.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre très sérieusement.

« Non, ça me surprends beaucoup c'est certain, je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il puisse t'intéresser de cette manière...mais je dois dire que j'en serais plutôt ravit, parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien...seulement il y a un truc qui me gêne, il faut que tu comprennes que Neville est très sensible, à cause de sa gentillesse il ne sait pas dire non, toi tu l'as toujours impressionné et comme il est très vulnérable il ne saura pas se défendre face à toi, alors si il t'intéresse je ne veux pas que tu le pousse à te céder en le harcelant...je t'assure que je serais ravit de vous voir ensemble, mais uniquement si c'est lui qui est venu vers toi...essaies de le séduire si tu veux, mais sans aucune pression.

« Je ne suis pas comme ton père! Eut envie de rétorquer Severus, mais il préféra se taire, il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Draco, ce dernier cherchait simplement à protéger le Gryffondor de lui, tout comme lui voulait le protéger de Lucius.

« C'est bien comme ça que je voie les choses! Dit-il simplement à voix haute.

« Bien! Sourit Draco...parlons maintenant de ton investissement.

**&&&&.**

Quand Neville arriva dans la salle à manger Draco y était seul.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! S'excusa t-il en s'asseyant...j'avale un café et on y va.

« Prends ton temps rien ne presse! Répondit le blond...et puis tu sais je peux très bien aller à l'agence tout seul, toi tu n'auras qu'à aller directement à ta boutique pour commencer le rangement, je te rejoindrais là-bas, d'accord?

« Oui si tu veux! Fit Neville qui eut une petite moue...tu sais j'aimerais qu'il soit pas arrivé à le vendre mon appartement...je sais bien qu'il le faut puisque j'ai tout fait de travers, mais ça me fait mal au cœur.

« Manges un peu! Ordonna Draco qui lui sourit et se leva...j'y vais...je te rejoins plus tard.

Le blond sortit et Neville en fit autant une demie heure plus tard.

**&&&&.**

Severus était assit sur l'un des deux tabourets du laboratoire.

Totalement immobile et les bras croisés il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un imbécile.

Pour la première fois de sa vie son cœur battait pour quelqu'un et il ne savait plus que faire, à part une envie quasi viscérale de le protéger, de Lucius bien sûr, mais aussi de tout soucis, deux raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé d'investir tout son argent.

Mais croire que Neville ressentait une certaine attirance pour lui n'était-ce pas un peu présomptueux?

Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de le croire?

Le jeune homme était finalement difficile à cerner, ses réactions pouvaient n'être dictées que par sa gentillesse après tout.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux il avait vraiment eut l'impression que ces paroles s'adressaient à lui, mais était-ce bien le cas?

Severus détestait manquer d'assurance, il était toujours très sûr de lui.

Mais il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un amour dont on ignorait la réciprocité pour vous faire perdre toute confiance en vous, surtout quand on avait jamais connu un tel sentiment.

Il avait bien cru être amoureux de Lucius il y a longtemps de cela, maintenant il savait que c'était faux mais là il le réalisait encore mieux, ce qu'il ressentait pour le Gryffondor n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait crû ressentir pour le blond.

Que c'était-il passé? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là?

Comment Neville, qu'il n'avait jamais regardé qu'avec dédain et exaspération avait-il pu s'emparer de son cœur endormi depuis si longtemps?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Tout avait changé quand dans la chambre il avait voulut plonger dans son esprit, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir parce que cette chaleur intérieure que possédait le Gryffondor l'avait totalement envahit, il l'avait si bien ressentit et cela avait été si surprenant et attractif.

C'était comme une lumière et lui il était devenu papillon de nuit, Neville était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

La douceur, la tendresse, la gentillesse et la chaleur.

Severus avait beau s'être cuirassé d'une apparence dure, froide, rigide, et s'être hermétiquement fermé à tout sentiment depuis des années, au fond il était comme tout le monde, il avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse, c'était tout simplement humain.

Seulement jusqu'à présent personne n'avait pu l'atteindre sous sa cuirasse, Neville lui y était parvenu sans rien faire et certainement sans le vouloir.

En réalité Severus était allé de lui-même se brûler les ailes à sa chaleur, et maintenant il était trop tard, tout l'attirait en lui.

« Ça m'apprendra à être trop curieux! Se moqua t-il de lui-même.

**&&&&.**

« Ah! je suis ravit de vous voir! S'exclama l'homme de l'agence dés qu'il vit entrer Draco...j'ai déjà trois offres en or pour...

« Non! Le coupa le blond en s'avançant jusqu'au bureau...annulez tout, l'appartement n'est plus à vendre.

Le vendeur perdit le grand sourire qu'il avait affiché.

« Oh...mais pourquoi? Cet appartement pouvait se vendre une fortune...vous me faites perdre une super affaire...et puis j'ai eut quand même des frais...

« Donnez-moi le montant de vos honoraires! Le coupa Draco avec hauteur et dédain devant son mercantilisme...je vous règle tout de suite et retirez immédiatement l'annonce.

L'homme, devenu moins qu'affable, commença a faire des calculs qui agacèrent sérieusement Draco, il cherchait visiblement à lui soutirer de l'argent.

Lentement il sortit sa baguette de sous sa veste légère, un sortilège d'oubliettes s'imposait.

Le problème fut rapidement réglé.

**&&&&.**

Ron ouvrit les yeux sous les petits baisers dont Blaise parsemait son visage.

« Bonjour mon cœur! Murmura t-il en glissant une main dans les cheveux bruns.

C'était agréable de se réveiller ainsi et de son autre main il caressa doucement l'épaule à la couleur dorée.

Le Serpent qui se maintenait au dessus de lui, en appuie sur un coude, sourit.

« Bonjour...tu sais que je t'aime?

Le rouquin sourit lui aussi et sa main posée sur l'épaule descendit le long du corps, s'arrêtant sur la cuisse du Serpentard qui avait glissée une jambe entre les siennes, et sentant l'érection de Blaise il les écarta, totalement prêt à se donner à lui.

Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de se donner à celui qu'on aime le matin au réveil, alors qu'il se sentait comme alanguis et dans un cocon de chaleur et d'amour.

Le Serpentard se laissa aller sur lui, le caressant de tout son corps qu'il frotta contre le sien et l'embrassant avec douceur.

Ron noua les jambes autour de ses hanches et Blaise le pénétra lentement, tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et se mettant à bouger au rythme de ses paroles.

C'était doux, c'était bon.

Et ils s'abandonnèrent au plaisir qui les submergea rapidement.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Ron tu sais comme je suis heureux?

« Autant que moi j'espère! Répondit le rouquin qui l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter...mais il faut qu'on se lève mon amour, nous devons aller voir Harry.

**&&&&.**

Environ une heure après il entrèrent dans la chambre du brun qui était assit sur son lit et était en train de finir de s'habiller.

Dés qu'il les entendit Harry tourna vers eux un visage où brillait un sourire heureux et un air décidé, il était redevenu lui-même.

« Il est venu! Annonça t-il aussitôt, radieux...et il m'aime toujours, il me l'a dit.

Le couple s'approcha en lui rendant son sourire, content pour lui, puis Ron fronça les sourcils, son ami était encore assez pâle.

« Harry on t'a autorisé à te lever?...c'est pas un peu tôt?

« Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais sortir! Répondit ce dernier...je ressent encore un peu de fatigue mais ça va s'arranger tout seul...vous savez Draco a eut des paroles vraiment très étranges et j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des choses pas très nettes .

« Racontes-nous ça! Fit Blaise avec curiosité.

« Ramenez-moi d'abord chez moi.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Neville, qui était en train de ranger des étagères, se tourna immédiatement vers Draco quand ce dernier entra dans sa boutique.

« Alors ça y est, il est vendu? S'enquit-il sans aucune joie.

Le blond s'avança jusqu'à lui et sourit.

« Non, et tu vas pouvoir le garder.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Mais...comment...

« Nev! Le coupa Draco qui posa une main sur son épaule, sous son autre bras il tenait la cape bien pliée...tu as confiance en moi?

« Oui bien sûr! Répondit le Gryffondor sans hésitation, il ne comprenait plus rien mais c'était vrai qu'il avait confiance en lui, tout autant qu'en Harry.

« Alors ne me poses pas de question et laisses-moi faire...tu gardes ton appartement et tu ne te soucies plus que de tes plantes, moi je m'occupe de tout le reste...d'accord?

Neville le fixa un instant puis il sourit, décidé à s'en remettre totalement à lui, il savait que Draco agirait au mieux de ses intérêts.

« D'accord!

Le blond lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

« Si tu le souhaite tu peux réintégrer ton appartement dés aujourd'hui...mais à vrai dire je préférerais que pour l'instant tu reste avec moi au manoir.

« Ah oui je veux bien! S'exclama vivement Neville.

Intrigué par la vivacité de sa réponse Draco le détailla avec attention.

« Je suis ravit qu'apparemment tu te sentes aussi bien au manoir...mais je croyais que tu détestais cet endroit? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

Avec étonnement il vit les joues de Neville se colorer de rouge tandis qu'il restait silencieux, une gêne bien visible dans ses yeux bruns.

« Neeeeeeeeev! Fit lentement le blond maintenant amusé...y a t-il quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un qui te donne envie de revenir au manoir? En dehors de moi bien sûr.

Le rouge des joues du Gryffondor, qui resta silencieux, s'accentua et il baissa les yeux.

De plus en plus amusé Draco le mit sur le grill.

« Il n'y a que deux personnes là-bas...ce n'est pas mon père qui t'attire au manoir?...si?

« Ah non alors! Se récria Neville atrocement mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était plutôt son père qui le cherchait et que lui il cherchait à le fuir, il ne voulait pas lui montrer son père sous un jour encore plus mauvais, il savait qu'il en souffrirait.

« Donc il ne reste que...Severus?

Neville se mit à tortiller nerveusement le bas du pull blanc et fin qu'il portait.

« Tu trouves ça bizarre hein? Marmonna t-il...moi aussi...mais je suis tombé amoureux, j'y peux rien.

« Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est surprenant! Fit Draco...mais tu sais ça l'était tout autant pour Harry et moi, personne ne nous imaginait ensembles.

« Oui c'est vrai! Approuva Neville qui osa lever les yeux...tu désapprouves pas? Tu me trouves pas stupide?

« Bien sûr que non! Le rassura le blond...et être amoureux ce n'est pas être stupide...ou alors moi je suis le plus grand crétin de la terre.

Le Gryffondor eut un grand sourire.

« Dis, tu crois que...que lui et moi c'est possible?

« A toi de faire en sorte que oui! Répondit simplement Draco.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était plus que du possible et lui donner trop d'assurance, cela aurait gâché trop de choses.

Les prémices d'un amour et les moments passés à se chercher, quand on ne sait pas encore ce que l'autre ressentait, étaient des moments importants, ils faisaient souffrir parfois, c'est vrai, à cause des doutes par lesquels on pouvait passer, mais ils valaient la peine d'être vécus.

Ceux qu'il avait vécu avec Harry lui laissaient toujours une douce nostalgie quand il y pensait, c'était des moments toujours très intenses où les sentiments étaient poussés à leur comble, et c'était des souvenirs merveilleux quand plus tard on s'en souvenait.

Neville et Severus devaient connaître ces moments, ils devaient se faire leur histoire.

« Bon assez parlé! Reprit-il...je vais dans le bureau m'occuper des factures, pendant ce temps tu n'as qu'à continuer à ranger, et puis dés que tu auras un moment tu pourrais ramener la cape? Il faut le faire avant qu'Harry soit sortit de l'hôpital et qu'il se rende compte qu'elle a disparut...d'après ce que Blaise m'a dit il devrait se réveiller dans deux jours, comme tout va bien je pense qu'il rentrera peu après.

« J'irais un peu plus tard! Répondit Neville en prenant la cape qu'il lui tendait.

**&&&&.**

Neville quittait tout juste le manoir pour se rendre à sa boutique quand Severus sortit du laboratoire et monta à l'étage, là sans façon il entra dans la chambre de Lucius.

Ce dernier, qui venait tout juste de se lever, était attablé devant un copieux petit-déjeuner.

« Tu pourrais frapper pour t'annoncer! Grogna t-il tandis que le maître de potion s'avançait jusqu'à la table.

« Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Neville! Annonça durement Severus qui avait décidé de mettre les choses au point avec lui...quitte à l'emmener de force d'ici.

Le blond soupira tout en posant la tasse qu'il tenait et ses yeux gris se vrillèrent au regard noir.

« Tu n'as pas encore comprit que je me moque de cet avorton?...c'est toi que je veux et je ne supporterais pas de te savoir avec lui.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil surprit et un tantinet ironique.

« Tu sais que je vais finir par penser que tu es jaloux?...je croyais que tu ne voulais que du sexe?...ou alors c'est ta possessivité maladive qui ressort?

« Appelle ça comme tu veux! Rétorqua Lucius avec un geste agacé de la main...je te veux à moi c'est tout...je suis même prêt à te laisser t'amuser avec lui, du moment que tu t'en débarrasse rapidement après, et que tu restes avec moi...

Il se tu le temps de se lever et de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je te ferais m'aimer de nouveau! Murmura t-il.

Ses yeux gris avaient prit une lueur qu'il connaissait bien, mais cela ne fit aucun effet au maître de potion qui se mit à rire.

« Là c'est toi qui n'a toujours pas comprit Lucius...je ne t'ai **jamais **aimé, tu m'as fasciné et je t'ai désiré, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour...l'amour c'est ce que je ressens pour lui, et crois-moi ça n'a vraiment rien à voir.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit, Severus lui échappait totalement et cela lui était intolérable.

Et subitement il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le laboratoire.

Rigide, coincé, sombre et froid, ces qualificatifs qu'il lui avait jeté comme des insultes étaient en réalité ce qui lui plaisait chez lui.

Son côté énigmatique, cette force et cette assurance qu'il dégageait le faisait vibrer et lui donnait envie de se laisser fondre de nouveau entre ses bras.

Il s'était aperçut d'un fait qui l'aurait bien fait rire avant si on le lui avait fait remarqué, Severus était un homme des plus désirable, et faire l'amour avec lui s'avérait être des plus plaisant, c'était même deux moments qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié et aimerait bien réitérer.

Il ressentit une flambée de haine pour Neville, il était inconcevable qu'il se retrouve seul à cause de ce crétin, comment Severus pouvait-il le préférer à lui?

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous le dépit et la rage intérieure qui l'habitait.

« Jamais il ne tombera amoureux de toi...qui le pourrait?...et tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot si tu le crois! Gronda t-il en cherchant à le blesser.

Mais Severus haussa simplement les épaules avec indifférence et se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

« C'est toi qui n'a aucune chance avec lui, alors ne l'approche plus,c'est tout! Dit-il avant de sortir.

**&&&&.**

Resté seul Lucius alla se planter devant la fenêtre, les yeux songeusement rivés sur le parc qu'il ne voyait même pas.

Il réfléchissait.

Il avait un problème et pour le résoudre il ne vit qu'une seule solution, la meilleure à son avis, il devait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de Neville, et ce définitivement.

Il ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche? Soit, mais lui n'aurait plus l'occasion non plus de l'approcher, il était hors de question que Severus puisse être heureux et que lui reste seul.

Ainsi l'avorton disparut il se chargerait de consoler le maître de potion qui ne lui résisterait pas longtemps, il en était certain, c'était la seule manière de le garder pour lui.

Il ne lui échapperait pas, ça non.

Faire disparaître pour de bon le gêneur ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il puisse être incriminé dans cette disparition, et pour cela il allait falloir que cela se passe loin du manoir.

L'idéal pour écarter tout soupçon serait une mort accidentelle, une mort où l'on ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à la fatalité.

Une idée jaillit soudain de son esprit, pourquoi pas une simple agression qui tournerait mal? La boutique de Neville se trouvait du côté moldu et les gens se faisaient souvent attaqués dans leur monde qui pullulait de véritables malades en tout genre, ce genre de violence était banale pour eux et ça ne ferait qu'un fait divers de plus.

Ne pouvant pas quitter son manoir personne n'aurait l'idée de faire le rapprochement avec lui.

Il eut un rictus satisfait.

Il fallait qu'il envoie un message à Fudge pour qu'il organise ça, il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ce petit service, ils étaient trop liés maintenant, ils étaient complices et le seraient pour tout.

**&&&&.**

A son domicile Fudge prit connaissance du message qu'il venait juste de recevoir et fronça les sourcils.

Lucius Malfoy lui demandait purement et simplement d'organiser un meurtre.

Nerveusement il se mit à tambouriner du bout des doigts sur son bureau.

Il avait souvent trempé dans des magouilles diverses mais il n'était encore jamais allé jusque là.

Qu'avait donc pu faire ce Neville Longdubat pour s'attirer à ce point la vindicte de Malfoy sénior?

D'après ses espions il savait que c'était un ami de son fils et de Potter, et il vivait même au manoir, mais il n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux et il n'y avait porté aucune attention.

En tout cas Malfoy père devait être sérieusement remonté contre lui pour en arriver à cette extrémité, mais il se doutait que pour cet homme supprimer quelqu'un qui le gênait ne devait poser aucun problème de conscience.

D'ailleurs en avait-il seulement une de conscience?

Il reconnaissait que lui-même n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais Malfoy père lui ne devait pas en posséder du tout.

Il réfléchit longuement et décida qu'il allait rendre ce service au blond, le contraire pouvant s'avérer un peu trop dangereux, vu le secret qu'ils partageaient, et qui risquait de lui coûter très cher si il venait à se savoir, il valait mieux ne pas fâcher Lucius, on ne savait jamais comment cet homme-là pouvait réagir.

Et puis après tout il n'allait pas tuer ce Neville de ses mains, il allait juste servir d'intermédiaire, il lui suffisait de joindre certains individus, pas très recommandables, qu'il connaissait du côté moldu, de leur donner les informations nécessaires sur la future victime, et l'affaire serait réglée dans les plus brefs délais, Lucius souhaitant que ce soit fait dans la journée si possible.

Cela ne posait pas de problème, dés qu'il les aurait joint ils allaient envoyer un de leur tueurs qui guetterait le jeune homme et agirait dés que l'occasion se présenterait, en silence et avec efficacité.

L'arme utilisée devant être un couteau pour que cela donne bien l'effet d'une agression pour vol qui a tournée au meurtre non prémédité.

Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à un sorcier pour régler ce problème, il n'en connaissait aucun en qui il avait assez confiance, puis les moldu avaient l'avantage d'ignorer qui il était réellement, et dans ce genre d'histoire ça valait mieux.

Il relut la dernière phrase que Lucius avait écrite « _Détruisez cette lettre_ »

« Oui c'est beaucoup plus prudent! Marmonna t-il.

Pourtant il n'en fit rien, c'était une habitude chez lui de tout conserver, presque une manie, et ça pouvait toujours servir ultérieurement.

**&&&&.**

En début d'après-midi, après avoir mangé des sandwichs en compagnie de Draco, Neville décida de ramener la cape, le blond lui allait terminer le classement de tous les papiers en attendant son retour.

La maison d'Harry et Draco n'étant pas très éloignée le Gryffondor, qui avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes, décida de s'y rendre à pied.

Il quitta la boutique et commença à remonter la rue déserte, les quelques magasins qui s'y trouvaient étaient fermés à l'heure qu'il était.

Suite à ses discussions avec Draco il se sentait heureux et marchait d'un bon pas, pourtant progressivement il se mit à ralentir tout en fronçant les sourcils, dans sa tête un signal d'alerte venait de se mettre à clignoter et une sensation de danger se fit de plus en plus forte et pressante alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée d'une petite ruelle adjacente.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer ça? Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il ressentait brusquement cette sensation de danger, qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal?

Hésitant, et se disant que cela venait peut-être de son imagination un peu trop fertile il continua d'avancer, mais beaucoup plus lentement.

Il regrettait d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans la boutique et il laissa la cape se déplier, la tenant à bout de bras et prêt à s'en revêtir si le danger devenait bien réel.

L'attaque fut très rapide.

Un homme, le visage recouvert d'une cagoule, surgit subitement devant lui et heureusement qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes, il vit la lame qu'il tenait à la main, longue et fine, et fit un écart au moment où il lui portait un coup.

L'agresseur, surprit par sa réaction réagit pourtant à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui en porta aussi sec un autre, que cette fois Neville ne put éviter, il ressentit une violente douleur sur le côté et là il eut la présence d'esprit de se couvrir de la cape.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé et une main pressant sa blessure.

De son côté l'homme resta stupide, n'en revenant pas et ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer, sa victime venait littéralement de disparaître sous ses yeux, et interdit il regarda autour de lui, où diable était-il passé?.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue! Marmonna t-il avant de prendre la décision de filer, c'était la première fois qu'il ratait une cible, il savait où frapper pour les tuer du premier coup, celui-là avait su éviter le coup fatal et il n'avait pu le toucher qu'au second, le blessant seulement puisqu'il avait été moins précis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps pour achever le boulot, surtout qu'il ne le voyait plus et que ça c'était un vrai mystère.

Sous sa cape Neville regarda sa main, elle était pleine de sang et il sentait le liquide chaud et gluant qui s'écoulait de la plaie profonde, située sous les côtes, et qui était très douloureuse.

L'hémorragie était importante et sans être médecin il comprit qu'il était gravement blessé, il lui fallait du secours très rapidement.

Il se releva avec difficulté et se tenant au mur il retourna vers la boutique en titubant.

Elle lui semblait si loin sa boutique, il perdait beaucoup de sang et s'affaiblissait très vite, il se sentait mal, ses jambes qui tremblaient avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter tandis qu'il se rapprochait à une lenteur désespérante, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

Il serra les dents, concentrant toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se maintenir debout et faire un pas après l'autre, et il parvint enfin devant la porte qu'il ouvrit.

À peine entré il comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, il était au bord de l'évanouissement, et n'ayant même plus la force d'appeler Draco, il laissa tomber la cape sur le sol et se raccrocha à une des étagères pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute quand il perdit conscience.

C'était le seul moyen auquel il ai eut le temps de songer pour tenter d'alerter le blond.

Attiré par le bruit Draco sortit du bureau pour venir voir ce qui l'avait provoqué.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peux toujours pas répondre, quand j'essaie voilà le message qui s'affiche:**Oops! We cannot find this page on .net.

Most likely you are accessing the site with an outdated link.

_.net/review_?reviewid=126081664 _

**Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que ça signifie? L'anglais et moi ça fait deux lol!**

**Merci.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

« NEVILLE! cria Draco en apercevant le corps de ce dernier gisant face contre terre et à demi recouvert par l'étagère, heureusement en bois léger, et par tout ce qui s'était trouvé dessus.

Il se précipita vers lui et le débarrassa de tout le fatras avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et de le retourner.

« Oh mon dieu! S'exclama t-il d'un ton horrifié en voyant le pull non plus blanc mais rouge de sang...Nev qu'est-ce qui c'est p...

Il se tu subitement en réalisant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se poser des questions ou de paniquer, il avait besoin de soins de toute urgence.

Avec précaution il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva avec quelques difficultés, Neville étant inconscient il était un poids mort pas facile à manier, et se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour, de là il transplana à Sainte-Mangouste où le Gryffondor fut immédiatement prit en charge.

Abattu et ne sachant que faire, Draco se mit à faire les cent pas dans une salle d'attente.

Comment Neville s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état? Que c'était-il passé? Ces questions ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter, rapidement un médicomage entra dans la pièce et vint vers lui.

« Comment va t-il et que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda t-il aussitôt avec inquiétude en voyant l'air sombre du médecin.

« Apparemment il a prit un coup de couteau...la blessure est grave et il a perdu beaucoup de sang! Répondit le médicomage...nous l'emmenons en salle d'opération, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour réparer les dégâts qui sont assez nombreux...mais je ne vous promet rien...

« Sauvez-le! L'interrompit Draco très alarmé...le laissez pas mourir s'il vous plait.

« Nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons je peux vous l'assurer! Fit le médecin d'un ton apaisant...mais il va falloir être patient, nous ne serons sûrs de rien avant plusieurs heures.

« J'attendrais ici le temps qu'il faut...sortez-le de là c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Bien! Fit l'homme qui ne s'attarda pas.

Draco se remit à faire les cent pas et brusquement il s'immobilisa...Harry!

Harry était ici et il avait tellement envie de le voir, il avait si peur pour Neville, le voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes lui ferait un bien fou.

Sans plus réfléchir il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, pensant qu'il devait encore être dans le coma.

Mais après avoir ouvert la porte il s'immobilisa sur le seuil tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourait l'échine, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le lit, mais ce n'était pas Harry.

Où était-il? Pourquoi n'était-il plus là?

« Excusez-moi! Fit une voix de femme derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une infirmière qui voulait entrer dans la pièce et à qui il barrait le passage.

« Où est passé celui qui occupait cette chambre? Demanda t-il avec une panique à peine contenue dans la voix.

« Vous parlez de Mr Potter?...il va très bien et il est sortit ce matin! Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire...maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois donner des soins à ce patient.

« Oui bien sûr...merci! Fit Draco qui s'écarta aussitôt et alla s'appuyer dos contre le mur en fermant les yeux et en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, encore une fois Harry venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie.

« Tu t'es réveillé plus tôt que prévu mon ange! Pensa t-il tendrement...j'en suis heureux...tu vas bien mon amour et c'est le plus important.

Rassuré pour celui qu'il aimait toutes ses inquiétudes revinrent sur Neville.

Qui avait pu l'attaquer à coup de couteau, et pourquoi?

« Severus! Murmura t-il, songeant soudain qu'il fallait qu'il aille le prévenir.

**&&&&.**

Quand il pénétra dans le hall du manoir il croisa son père qui sortait du salon et qui fronça les sourcils en le détaillant.

« C'est quoi ce sang sur tes vêtements? S'enquit-il...tu t'es blessé?

Surprit Draco baissa la tête pour se regarder, en effet sa veste légère était tachée de sang, ne voulant pas perdre de temps en allant se changer il utilisa rapidement un sort de récurvite pour les enlever.

« Ce n'est pas le mien...Neville a été attaqué et il a reçut un coup de couteau.

« Quelle horreur! S'exclama Lucius dans une belle hypocrisie...attaqué par qui?...et il est blessé?...mort?

Draco le fixa un instant, quelque chose dans l'expression de son père lui déplut, c'était comme si il n'attendait que ça.

« Il est blessé! Répondit-il assez sèchement mais sans s'arrêter vraiment sur cette sensation désagréable, il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour l'instant...où est Severus?

« En bas comme d'habitude.

Sans attendre Draco se précipita dans le laboratoire.

Assit sur l'un des tabouret, coudes sur la table et menton dans les mains le maître de potion était tranquillement en train de lire.

« Severus! cria le blond en déboulant dans la pièce...viens vite Nev a été blessé, je l'ai emmené à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le maître de potion se mit immédiatement debout puis vint vers lui à grands pas.

« Allons-y! Dit-il simplement en le prenant par le bras.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers rapidement, passèrent sans changer d'allure et sans un mot devant Lucius, qui immobile, les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent.

« Fudge...pauvre larve incapable! Pesta le blond en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux étages...si j'avais pu m'en occuper moi-même il ne serait plus de ce monde.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Severus étaient assit dans la salle d'attente, depuis déjà une heure.

Le blond avait répété au maître de potion le peu qu'il savait, qui se résumait au fait qu'il avait trouvé Neville inconscient et à ce que lui avait dit le médicomage, et depuis ils étaient restés silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

Mâchoires serrées, Severus s'était perdu dans la contemplation du mur d'en face, ses pensées en ébullition.

Ce qui était arrivé à Neville était incompréhensible et il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que Lucius y était pour quelque chose, pourtant rien ne venait accréditer cette thèse et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse en arriver là, mais au fond de lui il sentait que c'était bien le cas et il serrait les dents sur l'envie de meurtre qui l'envahissait.

« Severus?

La voix de Draco le sortit de ses pensées moroses et il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que mon père en a après Neville? A t-il quelque chose à lui reprocher?

Le maître de potion observa son filleul qu'il aimait beaucoup bien qu'il n'en fit jamais étalage, il paraissait très fatigué, inquiet, ses traits étaient tendus et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et Severus se sentit subitement désolé pour lui, il méritait mieux qu'un père pareil.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Éluda t-il.

« Je...je ne sais pas trop! Soupira Draco qui posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds...quand je suis arrivé au manoir j'ai croisé mon père...c'est horrible...il m'a demandé si Nev était mort...et tu sais le pire? S'exclama t-il en relevant la tête et en le fixant de ses yeux rouges de larmes contenues...j'ai eut l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait et espérait...mais j'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi espérerait-il sa mort?...Severus si tu sais quelque chose dis-le moi s'il te plait...j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité.

Le maître de potion ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais sous le regard scrutateur et presque suppliant de Draco il prit sa décision, il se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir près de lui.

Ce qu'il avait à lui avouer était assez délicat, mais il valait mieux ne rien lui cacher.

Son filleul l'écouta sans broncher, sans même l'interrompre une seule fois, mais quand il eut terminé il se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, la tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux au plafond.

« Mon père et toi?

« Oui, comme je te l'ai expliqué ça ne s'est produit que deux fois...je suis navré si ça te choque.

Draco fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer mais ça ne concerne que vous deux après tout, c'est votre vie privée, et si j'ai bien comprit tu l'as fait la seconde fois en pensant protéger Neville...et c'est ça qui me choque, que mon père ait voulut se servir de lui...pour t'avoir toi il était prêt à s'amuser de lui en se moquant totalement du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire...ça oui ça me choque...vraiment...pourquoi Nev ne m'a rien dit?

« Pour ne pas te faire de mal.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête, désolé pour son ami de n'avoir rien vu.

« Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que mon père n'a rien à voir avec celui que je croyais connaître...tu sais j'ai toujours voulut penser qu'il s'était laissé entraîner par Voldemort, qu'il était dur mais qu'au fond il était quelqu'un de bon, que son seul défaut était d'être un peu trop fier de notre caste, comme je l'étais moi aussi avant que l'amour me change et me fasse réaliser mes erreurs...mais en réalité je me racontais des histoires et c'est Harry qui a raison, il n'y a rien de bon en lui et il s'était choisit un maître à sa mesure...je suis perdu et ça me fait mal...pourtant je l'aime toujours, même si je m'aperçoit de la personne malfaisante qu'il est réellement.

« C'est normal, quoi qu'il fasse il restera ton père et tu l'aimera toujours.

« Oui! Soupira Draco qui eut un triste sourire...je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Severus eut de la peine pour lui, il semblait si touché et abattu, pourtant il fallait qu'il lui parle encore des soupçons qu'il avait, il le fallait pour protéger Neville.

« Écoutes Draco il faut que je te dise encore une chose...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ton père est pour quelque chose dans ce qui est arrivé à Neville, et l'impression que tu m'as dit avoir eut confirme mes soupçons.

« Non...non! Fit lentement le blond qui le fixa avec des yeux horrifiés...il ne serait pas aller jusque là?...ne me dis pas ça.

« Si, j'en suis même persuadé, bien que je n'ai rien pour le prouver.

« Mais...comment aurait-il fait? Il ne peut pas sortir du manoir et il ne voit personne.

« Avec l'aide de Fudge je présume, rien ne les empêche de correspondre.

« Nooooon! Gémit Draco qui se pencha vers lui et posa le front sur son épaule, dans un mouvement d'une immense lassitude...S'il te plait ne me dis plus rien, pas maintenant...je suis tellement, tellement fatigué...c'est trop dur...

Severus se déplaça légèrement et le prit dans ses bras.

Le blond pleurait en silence et il se contenta de le tenir serré, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Après autant d'émotion il était épuisé et le maître de potion se dit qu'il avait bien besoin de dormir un peu.

**&&&&.**

Harry s'allongea en soupirant sur le canapé, cela faisait des heures que Ron, Blaise et lui cherchaient des réponses aux questions que les confidences de Draco, qu'il avait répété à ses deux amis, avaient soulevées.

Mais ils manquaient trop d'informations pour trouver les réponses.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine, Draco était obligé de rester loin du brun, à cause de son père, ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part ni parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

« Il faut absolument que je le voit! Fit Harry, une main sur le front, il avait la migraine à force de cogiter...qu'on puisse s'expliquer, c'est la seule solution parce que là j'y comprend rien de rien...mais si je me rend au manoir il va refuser de me parler.

« Surtout parce qu'il n'a pas le choix! Précisa Blaise...si il s'est servit de ta cape pour venir dans ta chambre c'est pour ne pas qu'on le voit avec toi...ça veut sûrement dire qu'il se pense surveillé...pourquoi? Ça c'est un mystère... mais il est certain qu'il refusera toujours de te parler au grand jour.

« Comment faire? Marmonna le brun...il faut pourtant que je l'oblige à me dire ce qui ce passe, maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime toujours j'arriverais à le convaincre de tout me raconter.

« Dîtes! Intervint Ron assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel se tenait le Serpentard qui s'appuyait tendrement contre lui...et si on demandait à Neville de nous aider à organiser une rencontre?

« Bonne idée! Approuva aussitôt Blaise...il vit au manoir mais je pense que la journée il doit se rendre à sa boutique, on pourrait aller le voir là-bas...enfin demain parce que là il est un peu tard, il ne doit plus y être! Termina t-il en constatant par la baie vitrée que la nuit était tombée.

« Mais oui! Réagit Harry qui se redressa vivement en position assise...et Draco s'y trouvera même peut-être...il devait aller travailler avec lui pour l'aider, Nev a quelques problèmes avec sa gestion...on peut transplaner dans sa cour, elle est bien dissimulée aux regards...si Draco est vraiment surveillé personne ne me verra entrer...c'est parfait! Fit-il dans un grand sourire.

**&&&&.**

Draco ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc et l'espace d'un instant il ne sut plus où il se trouvait.

Il était allongé dans un lit inconnu et il tourna la tête, là tout lui revint en voyant un autre lit sur lequel gisait Neville, Severus était assit près de lui et tenait l'une de ses mains entre les siennes en le regardant fixement.

Et le blond resta saisit devant son regard.

Jamais il n'avait vu les yeux noirs aussi expressifs, habituellement ils ne reflétaient jamais aucun des sentiments qui pouvaient agiter leur propriétaire, mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

Et ce qu'il pouvait y lire était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien lui aussi, c'était de l'amour à l'état pur et le soulagement indescriptible de ne pas avoir perdu la personne aimée.

Draco se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit.

« Il est hors de danger? Demanda t-il en se penchant pour poser une main sur le front de Neville qu'il caressa doucement.

Severus tourna son regard vers lui.

« Oui...ils ont fait du bon travail, le médicomage a dit qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle, il ne lui reste plus qu'à cicatriser...dés qu'il sera réveillé, dans quelques heures d'après le médecin, nous pourrons le ramener au manoir.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Au manoir? Tu es sûr?...je croyais que tu pensais que mon père...

« Justement! Le coupa le maître de potion...il ne fera rien contre lui au manoir, il n'est pas stupide.

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait de nouveau tenter de le faire tuer au dehors?

« Je n'en sais rien mais je ne veux pas en prendre le risque, je suis certain que là-bas il sera en sécurité.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison! Fit le blond en s'asseyant sur le matelas, un pli de réflexion barrait son front et il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Neville qui sous l'effet des anesthésiques dormait profondément.

Severus ne disait plus rien non plus, lui aussi regardait le Gryffondor.

« Il faut l'arrêter! Fit subitement Draco au bout de quelques minutes et d'un ton ferme et décidé.

« L'arrêter? Répéta le maître de potion brusquement sortit de ses pensées et sans comprendre.

« Oui ...les arrêter tous les deux, Fudge et mon père...il est impossible de faire autrement...je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je ne peux pas continuer à le laisser faire, à cause de lui je nous fais souffrir Harry et moi, et lui il se moque de ma souffrance je suis sûr qu'il n'y pense même pas... toujours à cause de lui Neville est sur ce lit, il a faillit mourir parce que mon père estime que ses désirs personnels passent avant une vie, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas une autre tentative et cette fois ça pourrait être la bonne...c'est toujours son égoïsme monstrueux qui passe en premier et il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut...ça suffit j'en ai assez, il faut que ça s'arrête, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser Neville risquer sa vie parce que je me sent coupable envers mon père...ce n'est plus le cas...il ne me laisse pas le choix, il faut le renvoyer en prison...et Fudge doit y aller aussi...lui qui est la cause de tout, et tout ça rien que pour avoir une petite revanche mesquine sur Harry...comment peut-on être aussi vil, aussi minable?...alors nous allons les envoyer en prison tous les deux et j'espère dans la même cellule.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord! Approuva le maître de potion... je suis content que tu en arrive de toi-même à cette conclusion, et je sais que tu ne le fais pas de gaîté de cœur...mais c'est la seule chose à faire et pour les envoyer tous les deux en prison il faut absolument récupérer le document que tu as signé, sans cette preuve montrant qu'ils ont bien utilisé un faux nous ne pouvons rien faire...si tu te présente devant le ministre sans rien ils vont nier en bloc tout ce que tu diras et faire front ensemble...ce serait ta parole contre la leur, tu serais seul face à eux puisqu'il n'y a eut aucun autre témoin au moment de la signature et que personne d'autre n'a vu ce papier, à deux contre un et sans rien pour confirmer tes dires le ministre serait bien forcé de les croire eux...sans oublier qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup ton père et toi, il te l'a bien fait sentir quand Potter, sur qui il comptait pour faire briller son gouvernement dans tout le monde sorcier, a prit la décision de tout abandonner pour toi...c'est quelqu'un de juste mais ça lui est un peu resté en travers de la gorge et je pense que du coup, de vous trois, c'est Fudge qu'il aura le plus tendance à croire parce qu'après tout il occupe quand même un poste au ministère de la justice, ce qui lui donne un avantage, et nous ça n'arrangerait pas nos affaires.

« Alors trouvons le moyen de récupérer ce papier.

« La seule façon d'y parvenir c'est d'aller le lui voler, il doit le cacher quelque part chez lui.

« Soit! Répliqua Draco toujours aussi fermement décidé...alors c'est ce que nous allons faire.

« Oui mais nous y réfléchirons plus tard! Fit Severus qui détaillait attentivement son filleul, il avait dormi environ trois heures mais il semblait toujours aussi fatigué, ses yeux étaient cernés, ternes, et il y lisait beaucoup de tristesse, la maître de potion comprit que sa fatigue était surtout émotionnelle, tout ceci n'était pas facile pour lui...tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer et te détendre un peu, je vais rester près de Neville.

« Non, je préfère rester avec toi! Répondit Draco en secouant la tête...je veux être là quand il se réveillera...et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de croiser mon père.

« Je comprend et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de le croiser non plus! Fit Severus...mais alors va nous chercher de quoi manger et ensuite tu essaiera de dormir encore un peu.

**&&&&.**

Neville n'ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin, et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut les yeux noirs de Severus qui s'éclairèrent brusquement d'une lueur de tendresse.

Pendant quelques instants il le fixa sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, ni où il se trouvait, son dernier souvenir était le moment où il était entré dans sa boutique et s'était sentit mourir.

Souvenir horrible.

« Je... suis pas... mort? Articula t-il avec un peu de peine et la voix rauque, sa gorge était sèche.

« Non, vous êtes bien vivant rassurez-vous, Draco vous a amené à temps à Sainte-Mangouste! Fit Severus en se penchant sur lui...et tout va bien.

« Merci Draco! Murmura le Gryffondor en voyant entrer le blond qui lui sourit dans son champs de vision...le couteau...j'ai reçut...un coup de couteau.

« Oui quelqu'un t'as attaqué Nev...tu t'en souviens?

« Oui...c'était un homme...avec une cagoule sur la tête...je crois qu'il...m'attendait exprès...mais pourquoi? Demanda Neville d'un ton très bas tout en refermant les yeux, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes.

« Plus tard les explication! Répondit Draco en lui caressant le front...je vais aller prévenir le médicomage que tu es réveillé, il voudra sûrement t'ausculter une dernière fois avant de te laisser sortir, ensuite on te ramènera au manoir...Severus et moi veillons sur toi, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord?

« D'accord! Souffla Neville à demi somnolant, il allait falloir encore un peu de temps pour qu'il émerge totalement.

**&&&&.**

Harry, Ron et Blaise pénétrèrent dans la boutique en venant de l'arrière-cour où ils avaient transplanés.

« NEV! cria le rouquin de façon à s'annoncer...NEV C'EST NOUS!

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a personne! Constata le brun avec une déception perceptible...c'est ouvert parce qu'il a simplement dû oublier de fermer la porte de derrière.

« Regardez ça! S'exclama le Serpentard qui s'avança vers l'étagère renversée et le fatras qu'il y avait sur le sol près de l'entrée principale...c'est quoi tout ça? Nev a piqué une colère ou quoi?

« C'est pas du tout son genre...ehhhhh mais c'est ma cape! S'écria Harry qui l'avait suivit et se baissa pour ramasser le vêtement...qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là par-terre? S'interrogea t-il en se relevant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était Draco qui la portait.

« Harry tu as vu cette énorme tâche à côté de l'étagère? Intervint Ron, sourcils froncés et le regard rivé sur ladite tâche qu'il désignait du doigt...on dirait pas du sang séché?

Le brun s'accroupit pour l'examiner et l'inquiétude l'envahit, c'était bien du sang et vu la quantité qu'il y avait cela ne pouvait provenir que d'une blessure importante.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici! Fit-il avec angoisse en se redressant lentement, puis vivement il se tourna vers le Serpentard...Blaise fonces au manoir, va t'assurer que Neville et Draco vont bien, nous on t'attends ici...dépêches toi.

Le Serpentard qui avait déjà la même idée en tête obéit sans attendre.

« Tu crois que l'un des deux s'est blessé? Demanda Ron avec un air soucieux quand ils furent seuls...avec quoi? Comment? Pour perdre autant de sang il faut sacrément se faire mal et il n'y a rien ici qui puisse occasionner de blessure importante...en tout cas pas par accident.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi! Marmonna Harry qui serrait nerveusement et presque convulsivement sa cape contre lui...je ne comprend pas plus que toi et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer, et ça m'inquiète

**&&&&.**

« C'est parfait, tout va très bien et vous pouvez sortir si vous le désirez! annonça le médicomage en terminant son examen, sous les regards attentifs de Draco et Severus qui se tenaient à l'écart pour ne pas gêner.

« Merci pour tout docteur! Fit Neville qui parvenait maintenant à garder les yeux ouverts mais se sentait vaseux.

« Vous subissez encore les effets des anesthésiques! Expliqua le médecin...mais d'ici peu vous vous sentirez mieux...nous avons refermé toutes vos blessure interne et vous ne devriez pas ressentir de véritables douleurs, seulement il faut que ça cicatrise alors dés que vous serez chez vous je vous conseille de vous remettre au lit et d'y rester sans en bouger pendant les trois jours qui vont suivre, il vous faut du repos...ensuite vous pourrez vous lever mais ne faîtes aucun effort physique important avant une semaine, c'est bien comprit?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Intervint Draco en se rapprochant...vos instructions seront suivies à la lettre.

« Cela vaut mieux si vous ne voulez pas me le ramener ici en urgence...et n'oubliez pas de lui changer ses pansements tous les jours durant cette semaine, ensuite il n'en aura plus besoin...bien je vous laisse j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

Dés qu'il fut sortit Severus et Draco firent asseoir Neville et l'aidèrent à s'habiller, les vêtements de ce dernier ayant été nettoyés.

Et une fois debout, le voyant peu assuré sur ses jambes, le maître de potion entoura sans façon sa taille d'un bras pour le soutenir, Neville se laissant faire et s'appuyant contre lui avec un plaisir si évident que cela fit sourire le blond qui les observait.

Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et l'ignoraient encore, c'était attendrissant ces débuts d'un couple qui se cherchait, et voir un peu d'amour autour de lui lui réchauffait le cœur, tout lui paraissait si sombre en ce moment.

**&&&&.**

« Alors? S'exclama Harry d'un ton pressant dés qu'il vit entrer Blaise dans la boutique...tu les a vu, ils vont bien?

« Non il n'y avait que Lucius au manoir! Répondit rapidement le Serpentard...il paraît que Neville à été agressé hier et qu'il est à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Neville a été agressé? Répétèrent en chœur Harry et Ron d'un air abasourdis.

« Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille? Rajouta le brun, inquiet et comme indigné que quelqu'un ai pu vouloir faire du mal à son ami, lui qui était incapable d'en faire à qui que ce soit...c'est grave?

« Je ne sais pas! Répondit Blaise dans une moue d'ignorance...Lucius n'était pas très causant et m'a presque claqué la porte au nez...je sais pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, par contre il semble en parfaite santé, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir mourir de sitôt.

« Je me moque des humeurs et de l'état de santé de Lucius Malfoy! Rétorqua Harry...ses états d'âme n'ont aucun intérêt et Draco a dit qu'il pensait qu'il avait mentit sur sa maladie, alors ça ne m'étonne pas...depuis le début il manipule Draco et c'est tout...allons à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Draco et Severus y sont! Fit le Serpentard.

« Et il va sûrement fuir en me voyant parce qu'il ne voudra pas me parler je sais, mais là tout ce que je veux c'est voir Neville et personne ne m'en empêchera, je forcerais Draco à tout m'avouer une autre fois et quand nous serons seul...ne traînons pas.

**&&&&.**

Draco, Severus et Neville apparurent devant le manoir, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte le maître de potion sentit faiblir le Gryffondor dont les jambes se dérobèrent brusquement sous lui.

Il le rattrapa de justesse et le souleva dans ses bras.

Aussitôt Neville passa les bras autour de son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, malgré son épuisement il appréciait pleinement le contact et il se sentit bien là, c'était vraiment bon d'être dans ses bras et il se dit qu'il aimerait y rester pour toujours.

Draco leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall où ils aperçurent Lucius qui descendait les escaliers, et dont le regard se fixa immédiatement sur Neville et Severus.

« Bonjour père! Fil le blond tout en lui souriant, agissant comme il le faisait habituellement et bien qu'il ait le cœur serré en le regardant et en sachant maintenant de quoi il était capable, il aurait tellement voulut qu'il soit le père de ses souvenirs d'enfant, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras comme quand il était petit, qu'il le serre fort et le rassure en lui disant:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit dragon tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, je suis là pour veiller sur toi!

A cette époque-là rien que sa présence suffisait pour éloigner toutes ses peurs enfantine, son père lui semblait si grand, si fort, il avait une totale confiance en lui et il l'idolâtrait.

Malheureusement il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait crû qu'il était pendant des années, cet homme qu'il aimait tant et de la part de qui il n'aurait dû recevoir qu'amour et protection, ne faisait que lui mentir et le faisait souffrir sans aucun remord, c'était dur à vivre et à accepter, et n'ayant même plus Harry à ses côtés il se sentait terriblement seul.

Il ressentait la même chose qu'à la mort de sa mère, un atroce sentiment d'abandon et de perte irrémédiable qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

Mais même si ça faisait mal il devait l'arrêter, et pour cela il savait qu'il devait jouer le jeu, il ne fallait pas que son père se doute qu'avec Severus ils l'avaient percé à jour, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas le document compromettant entre les mains.

« Bonjour mon fils! Répondit Lucius en s'arrêtant devant eux...ton ami est déjà sortit de l'hôpital?

Entendre qu'on parlait de lui ne fit pas ouvrir les yeux à Neville, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de croiser le regard de Malfoy sénior et par réflexe il resserra légèrement son emprise autour du cou de Severus, comme pour chercher protection.

« Oui il va bien! Répondit Draco...il a juste besoin de repos et pour ça il est aussi bien ici.

« Si il va si bien que ça pourquoi est-ce que Severus le porte? Rétorqua Lucius tout en cachant parfaitement l'agacement que cela lui déclenchait.

« Parce qu'il est encore sous l'effet des anesthésiques! Répliqua sèchement le maître de potion qui se remit aussitôt en route et monta les escaliers, Draco lui emboîtant le pas.

**&&&&.**

A Sainte-Mangouste Harry, Ron et Blaise apprirent que Neville venait de sortir, accompagné par deux de ses amis.

« Zut! S'exclama le rouquin.

« Oui! Soupira le brun un peu dépité lui aussi...on ne pourra pas le voir mais au moins on sait qu'il va bien, c'est le principal.

« C'est sûr, mais j'aurais préféré le constater par moi-même! Répondit Ron.

Blaise entoura tendrement ses épaules d'un bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tu sais bien que Draco prendra soin de lui, on peut lui faire confiance.

« Je sais mon cœur...mais ça m'embête quand même.

« Rentrons! Fit Harry...on ne peut rien faire d'autre.

**&&&&.**

De son lit, dans lequel on l'avait confortablement installé, assit et le dos appuyé contre des oreillers, Neville observa Severus et Draco qui s'étaient assit de part et d'autre sur le matelas.

Ils avaient tous les deux cette faculté de parfaitement savoir dissimuler sous une apparence neutre et impassible tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, mais avec son empathie, et malgré sa fatigue, Neville sentit bien qu'ils étaient troublés.

Ils avaient des choses à lui dire mais ils hésitaient.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle dans les yeux.

« Je veux savoir! Dit-il simplement.

Severus et Draco échangèrent un long regard, puis le blond se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai bien besoin de prendre une douche! Dit-il tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte et sortant sans attendre.

Il avait comprit au regard du maître de potion qu'il désirait être seul avec Neville pour tout lui expliquer, le blond pensait d'ailleurs de même, il serait de trop dans la pièce.

Pour que le Gryffondor comprenne les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient certains, même si ils n'avaient aucune preuve, que c'était son père l'instigateur de son agression Severus allait devoir lui raconter ce qui c'était passé entre Lucius et lui et les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard, ce qui avait déclenché la jalousie de Malfoy sénior et l'avait incité à se dire que le mieux était de se débarrasser définitivement du rival qu'il était devenu à ses yeux.

Tout ceci serait moins gênant pour eux si ils se trouvaient seuls.

Il y a des aveux qui ne pouvaient se faire qu'entre quatre yeux.

**&&&&.**

Dés que la porte se fut refermé Severus se rapprocha de Neville et saisit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, faisant violemment rougir ce dernier quand il se mit à la caresser doucement de son pouce.

« Le rouge vous va très bien! Lui dit-il avec un sourire avant de reprendre tout son sérieux...j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, alors je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, vous pourrez ensuite me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez, d'accord?

Incapable de dire un mot Neville déglutit, le maître de potion le fixait avec tant d'intensité que c'était difficile de soutenir son regard, en plus son cœur battait très fort et il avait du mal à respirer.

« Je vous écoute! Parvint-il quand même à souffler tout en baissant les yeux.

Et après un bref instant de silence Severus lui parla d'abord des doutes que Draco et lui avaient.

« Mais...pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer? S'exclama le Gryffondor profitant d'un temps d'arrêt du maître de potion...je lui ai rien fait.

Le moment était venu pour Severus d'avouer la raison pour laquelle Lucius avait agit ainsi, et à cette idée pour la première fois depuis très longtemps son cœur au rythme toujours si calme s'emballa.

Il avait pourtant la nette impression que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais parler de ce qu'il ressentait lui sembla tout à coup impossible.

Il se sentit tellement ridicule qu'il resta muet, fixant Neville qui attendait, il était incapable de sortir le moindre mot, il bloquait littéralement.

Parler de sentiment n'était pas chose aisée pour lui.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic que j'ai un peu laissée de côté, c'est dû à des heures de boulot astronomique et mener deux fics en même temps n'est pas facile, ça prend du temps.**

**Je ne l'abandonne pas bien sûr, je finit toujours mes histoires, mais je ne suis pas sûre de poster régulièrement.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Immobile sous le jet de la douche Draco réfléchissait, il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se maintenir loin d'Harry, il allait falloir qu'ils se voient en cachette bien sûr, mais plus pour protéger son père, juste pour que lui et Fudge continue à croire que tout marchait comme ils voulaient.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et une inquiétude le saisit d'un coup, Harry allait-il accepter de le revoir et de l'écouter? n'allait-il pas lui en vouloir? Allait-il lui pardonner de l'avoir largué d'une façon aussi rude?

Après ce qu'il avait subit par sa faute l'aimerait-il encore?

Lui-même s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir douté de lui, bien que cela n'ai pas duré bien longtemps, mais à aucun moment il avait cessé de l'aimer, et même si tout avait été vrai il n'aurait pas cessé de l'aimer pour autant, son père ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, personne n'y pouvait rien, même pas lui-même, il appartenait à Harry corps et âme.

Mais brusquement il eut peur de l'avoir perdu, et ça c'était une idée insupportable, il avait tellement envie de le revoir, de se blottir dans ses bras, d'être entouré de toute la tendresse qu'il savait si bien lui donner.

Il en avait tant besoin.

Il sortit rapidement de la douche et après avoir enfilé un peignoir il se mit à tourner nerveusement en rond dans sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'il voit Harry, mais comment?

**&&&&.**

De retour dans leur maison Ron et Blaise s'étaient mit au travail, la salle de bain étant achevée ils avaient décidés de remettre les murs du salon à neuf.

Mais ils le faisaient sans entrain et Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas autour d'eux n'arrangeait pas les choses, le rouquin lui n'arrêtant pas de soupirer.

Le Serpentard qui tenait une truelle à la main, il bouchait les trous et les fissures avec du plâtre, la posa et se planta au milieu de la pièce, s'attirant les regards des deux Gryffondor.

« Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, qu'on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre dieu sait quoi et je suis bien d'accord! Fit-il d'un ton décidé...alors je vais aller au manoir prendre des nouvelles de Neville et je vais essayer d'organiser une rencontre entre Draco et toi...quitte à ce que je le traîne par la peau du cou.

A la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux verts il comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait le brun qui lui sourit.

« Je me change et j'y vais!

**&&&&.**

Yeux bruns dans yeux noirs le silence s'éternisa, tous les deux aussi immobile l'un que l'autre.

Ce fut Neville qui le rompit, il ressentait tout ce que le maître de potion n'osait pas lui dire, parce qu'il avait baissé ses barrières et laissait transparaître tout ce qu'il taisait.

Mais le Gryffondor comprit que c'était lui qui devait parler en premier.

« Vous vous souvenez de la discussion que nous avons eut dans ma chambre et que Draco a interrompu? Demanda t-il d'un ton bas.

« Celle où vous m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas quitter le manoir et que vous étiez amoureux?...oui je m'en souviens très bien! Répondit Severus sur le même ton.

« Je voulais rester pour être près de Draco...mais aussi pour être près de vous! Avoua Neville qui rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux...c'est de vous dont je suis amoureux.

A cet aveux le maître de potion sourit.

« Je l'espérais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour se rapprocher du Gryffondor qu'il saisit par le menton.

« Je t'aime aussi! Reprit-il en adoptant aussitôt le tutoiement et heureux de voir les yeux bruns se mettre à scintiller...et c'est pour ça que Lucius souhaite ta mort...il faut que je te dise que nous avons été amant deux fois depuis son retour, pour ma part c'est terminé mais ce n'est pas son cas, il veut me garder pour lui parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on lui échappe...et je suis certain que rien ne lui est plus insupportable que de savoir que je pourrais être heureux avec toi.

Durant cet aveux Severus observa la réaction de Neville et il vit ses yeux bruns s'assombrir.

« Alors vous...tu étais son amant quand tu m'as embrassé? S'indigna t-il en posant les mains sur la poitrine du maître de potion pour le repousser.

Mais ce dernier résista et ne le lâcha pas.

« Lui je ne l'ai jamais embrassé.

Neville fronça les sourcils, il était envahit par une jalousie un peu stupide, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais été avec le seul amant qu'il avait eut, sûrement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et là il ne pouvait rien contre ce sentiment tout nouveau, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Parce que ça fait une différence? Rétorqua t-il d'un air grognon.

« Une énorme!

« Et bien moi je vois pas où! Répliqua le Gryffondor, ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il avait fait l'amour à Malfoy sénior, cette idée le faisait bouillir...je vous...je te déteste!

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine butée, ce qui lui attira un regard plus que noir de la part de Neville qui tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser encore plus fort, mais une grimace de douleur apparut sur ses traits et il laissa retomber ses mains, il avait dû faire un effort pour ça et sa blessure se rappelait à lui.

Inquiet le maître de potion se rapprocha encore et il le saisit dans ses bras, le Gryffondor se laissant faire sans résister.

« Restes calme, tu vas te faire mal! Fit Severus en le serrant contre lui, une main sur sa nuque pour lui maintenir la tête sur son épaule...c'est toi que j'aime...la première fois je reconnais avoir eut du désir pour lui...ça remontait à si loin, c'est sûrement dur à comprendre et j'aurais du mal à te l'expliquer parce que j'ai toute une vie derrière moi, une vie où tu n'étais pas là et pour laquelle je ne te demanderais pas pardon...je l'ai vécu c'est tout...mais il faut que tu sache que la seconde fois c'était uniquement pour te protéger...je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.

« Tu l'as jamais embrassé? Demanda Neville d'une petite voix, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et ses paroles lui donnait envie de tout oublier, parce qu'il était là maintenant et il le resterait; du coup sa poussée de jalousie s'estompait, il était si bien dans ses bras, des bras qui étaient à lui désormais, et puis c'était stupide de gâcher ce moment pour Lucius.

« Non, à aucun moment je n'en ai ressentit l'envie, il ne compte pas assez à mes yeux.

Le Gryffondor qui était resté bras ballant, les releva pour les lui passer autour du cou et redressa la tête pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime et c'est tout ce que je veux voir...mais on est même pas ensemble qu'on se dispute déjà! Dit-il dans un petit sourire gêné et timide.

Severus leva une main jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa doucement.

« Et pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine! Murmura t-il...je t'aime...et j'estime qu'à partir de cet instant nous sommes ensemble.

Cette fois Neville, dont le regard était redevenu chaud et lumineux, sourit.

« Et toi j'ai réellement envie de t'embrasser! Souffla le maître de potion qui s'empara de sa bouche.

Dans un soupir de bonheur le Gryffondor répondit au baiser.

**&&&&.**

Draco qui s'était habillé, d'un simple jeans et d'un tricot très fin de couleur noire, se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre quand il aperçut Blaise qui apparut brusquement devant le manoir.

C'était la solution qui venait d'apparaître!

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre, se rua dans les escaliers et ouvrit si brusquement la porte d'entrée que Blaise qui se tenait devant en fit un bond en arrière de surprise.

« Tu tombes à pic...tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir! S'exclama Draco.

L'accueil était si différent des autres fois que Blaise en fut un peu dérouté.

« Ah?...euh...je suis content de te voir moi aussi! Répondit-il en se reprenant...nous sommes au courant pour Neville et je suis...

Il fut coupé par le blond qui le saisit brusquement par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur, refermant derrière eux.

« Nous parlerons en haut...viens! Fit Draco d'un ton bas.

« Euh...bien! Marmonna son ami qui allait pour le suivre vers les escaliers quand la vue de Lucius sortant du salon les arrêta.

« Bonjour Monsieur! Le salua poliment Blaise.

Malfoy sénior lui rendit sèchement son salut, manière très habituelle chez lui, puis son regard froid se posa sur son fils.

« Ton ami blessé est bien installé? Demanda t-il.

« Oui père, mais il va devoir garder le lit au moins trois jours.

« Bien...le repas va être servit d'ici peu, j'espère que Severus et toi allez descendre et le prendre avec moi...je ne te vois pas beaucoup en ce moment, fuirais-tu ton vieux père malade?

Draco cacha parfaitement les pensées qui lui vinrent à ce sujet, et d'un air tout à fait naturel il lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que non...j'accompagne Blaise qui est venu voir Neville puis Severus et moi viendront prendre notre repas avec toi.

« C'est parfait! Approuva Lucius qui sans rien rajouter retourna dans le salon.

« Pfff! souffla le blond qui se remit en route, suivit par un Blaise très perplexe.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir tapé contre le battant Draco et Blaise entrèrent dans la chambre, et la première chose que vit ce dernier fut Severus assit près d'un Neville aux joues rouges et lui tenant la main.

Il s'immobilisa, cette scène était aussi incroyable que l'annonce de Draco abandonnant Harry.

Le maître de potion lui ne paraissait pas gêné et il le fixait d'un air ironique.

Ce fut le blond qui le fit réagir en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Je sais que ça surprend mais il faudra t-y habituer! Dit-il avant de s'approcher et de s'arrêter près du lit...Severus mon père veut que nous descendions manger avec lui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux y aller.

Le maître de potion opina d'un bref signe de tête et se leva.

« Blaise va te tenir compagnie Nev, je vais vous faire monter un repas et pendant ce temps tu pourrais le mettre au courant de tout, ne lui cache rien...tu es d'accord Blaise? Termina le blond en se tournant vers son ami.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

« A tout à l'heure! Fit Draco qui sortit en compagnie de Severus qui jeta un dernier regard vers Neville.

**&&&&.**

Resté seul Blaise s'approcha de Neville et s'assit au bord du lit.

« On était très inquiet pour toi! Lui dit-il avec un sourire...mais je vois que tout va bien, et même plus que bien on dirait.

Le Gryffondor très gêné tortilla un coin de drap.

« On est tombé amoureux! Dit-il avec timidité et les joues encore plus rouges...j'ai pas fait exprès...lui non plus.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire et posa une main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête de tordre le drap.

« C'est une très bonne chose Nev, que ce soit de Severus c'est vrai que ça surprend mais je suis content pour toi, je sais que ce sera pareil pour Harry et Ron...d'ailleurs en parlant de Ron il faut que je te dise que lui et moi...

Et durant un moment ils échangèrent quelques confidences qui les firent rire.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'un elfe soit venu déposer un plateau que Neville se mit à lui parler de Lucius et de Fudge.

**&&&&.**

« Vous n'êtes pas très loquaces! Constata Lucius.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à table seul le cliquetis des couverts se faisait entendre dans la salle à manger.

« De la part de Severus cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est le contraire qui le serait! Continua Malfoy sénior avec une ironie non déguisée...mais toi mon fils tu n'as rien à me raconter?

« Excuses-moi père! Répondit Draco...mais cette nuit de veille à Sainte-Mangouste m'a épuisé...je ne suis pas très en forme et si tu le permet je vais me retirer, je n'ai plus faim.

« Fais comme tu veux.

Draco sortit le regard de Lucius se posa sur le maître de potion qui l'ignora et termina tranquillement son assiette avant de se lever.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et qu'il passait non loin du blond, ce dernier, assez agacé par son indifférence, se leva d'un bond et le retint en le saisissant par le bras.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis Lucius poussa rudement Severus contre la table, de ses mains il lui bloqua la tête et tenta de s'emparer de sa bouche.

« Ne me repousses pas! Murmura t-il sans parvenir à ses fins.

Le maître de potion s'était aussitôt emparé de ses poignets pour se dégager et les broyait littéralement tandis qu'il le maintenait à distance.

« Vas prendre une douche froide! Gronda t-il en le repoussant durement en arrière...tu ressembles à un animal en chaleur! Le cingla t-il avec dédain.

Cela fit l'effet d'une violente claque à Lucius et sa fierté en prit un sacré coup, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le fixa d'un regard à la lueur meurtrière.

« Tu vas me payer cet affront Severus! Grogna t-il, les mâchoires serrées à craquer...je te ferais pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, je te mettrais à genoux... ça je te le promet.

Le maître de potion comprit qu'il venait définitivement de signer l'arrêt de mort de Neville, si jusque là il n'avait pas été absolument certain que le blond réitèrerait sa tentative d'assassinat, là il en était plus que sûr.

Le manoir ne lui sembla plus être un gage de sécurité suffisant, il était beaucoup plus prudent d'éloigner Neville de Lucius, et la solution à laquelle il songea immédiatement fut d'envoyer le Gryffondor se mettre sous la protection de Potter.

On pouvait compter sur le brun pour protéger ses amis.

Severus contint l'envie qui lui était venue d'étrangler le blond pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser voir qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il allait s'en prendre de nouveau à Neville, cela risquait d'éveiller sa méfiance pour tout le reste.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se doute que Draco et lui l'avait percé à jour.

Le pire étant que si après il faisait part à Fudge de ses doutes ils risquaient de détruire le document que son filleul avait signé, et sans ce document ils n'auraient plus aucune preuve contre eux.

Draco ne pouvant se présenter devant le ministre et raconter son histoire sans rien pour prouver ses dires, Fudge et Lucius soutiendraient le contraire et ils ne risqueraient rien.

Dans le meilleur des cas Draco pourrait retourner près de Harry ça oui, mais les deux complices resteraient impunis, et surtout Neville resterait en danger.

Et ça c'était hors de question.

Severus garda donc tout son calme et haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Me faire pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et me mettre à genoux?...rien que ça? Railla t-il...et puis-je savoir comment tu comptes y parvenir?

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour trouver le moyen! Rétorqua Lucius d'une voix mauvaise...oh oui, ça tu peux y compter.

Une fois encore ils se toisèrent un instant en silence, aucun d'eux ne baissant les yeux, et finalement le maître de potion se détourna d'un geste sec et sortit de la pièce, il était inutile d'en rajouter et l'envie de le tuer se faisait trop forte.

**&&&&.**

« Jamais nous aurions pu imaginer tout ça! Fit Blaise avec l'air de ne pas en revenir, il songeait à toutes les hypothèses qu'Harry, Ron et lui avaient émises après que le brun leur ai raconté la visite de Draco à son chevet, ils étaient très loin de la réalité.

Le blond, qui dés son retour avait prit la suite du récit de Neville, prit un air curieux.

« Comment ça?

« Et bien...Blaise hésita un bref instant puis haussa les épaules...je pense que maintenant je peux te le dire...Harry n'a jamais été dans le coma, il a entendu tout ce que tu lui as dit ce soir-là et nous nous sommes posés beaucoup de questions...désolé de t'avoir mentit! Fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse...mais il allait vraiment mal, il avait besoin de te voir.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus vite, non il ne lui en voulait pas et il sourit.

« Alors il sait qu'à aucun moment j'ai cessé de l'aimer! Murmura t-il, puis il perdit son sourire et une lueur inquiète apparue dans ses yeux gris...il ne m'en veut pas trop?...lui il m'aime toujours?

Blaise se mit à rire.

« C'est ton nom qu'il a à la place du cœur! S'amusa t-il...bien sûr qu'il t'aime toujours, et même plus qu'avant si c'est possible.

« Je voudrais tellement le voir.

« C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je suis venu, lui aussi ne pense qu'à ça...tu lui manque à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

« Oh que si j'imagine très bien! Soupira Draco.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic lol, mais c'est pas facile de tout gérer, ça prend du temps et le boulot est primordial (c'est lui qui me nourrit lol), là j'ai quelques jours de vacances et j'en profite pour écrire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16.**

**&&&&.**

« Tu as une idée de la façon dont nous pourrions nous rencontrer sans que personne ne nous voit? Demanda Draco avec espoir.

« A la boutique de Neville! Répondit Blaise...tu peux y aller sans problème non? et Harry peut y transplaner sans être vu.

Le blond fit la moue.

« Ça pourrait paraître bizarre que je m'y rende seul, en plus on pourrait trop facilement nous y surprendre

« La cape! Intervint subitement Neville...avec la cape tu pourrais directement aller chez vous pour le voir...au nez et à la barbe de ton père et de Fudge! Termina t-il dans un grand sourire

Au même moment Severus entra dans la pièce et vint se planter au pied du lit, le visage fermé il regarda d'abord les deux Serpentard, assit de part et d'autre de Neville, puis son regard s'arrêta sur ce dernier.

« Tu dois quitter le manoir, j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois plus en sécurité ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Draco.

En quelques mots le maître de potion leur expliqua.

Aussitôt le blond se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas particulièrement affolé et s'apprêtait à refuser, il était prêt à affronter Lucius rien que pour rester près de celui qu'il aimait.  
« Nev il a raison! Fit Draco avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot...mon père ne fait jamais de menaces en l'air et je suis d'accord avec Severus c'est à toi qu'il va s'en prendre.

« Je vais l'emmener avec moi! Proposa Blaise...avec Ron et Harry nous le protégerons.

« Oui mais un départ aussi précipité ne risque t-il pas d'éveiller les soupçons de mon père? Fit Draco, un pli de réflexion barrant son front...il n'est pas stupide, venant juste après t'avoir menacé il risque de tout comprendre.

«Non parce qu'il n'en saura rien! Répondit Severus...nous allons essayer de les faire sortir sans que Lucius les voit, il mettra un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus là, surtout qu'il doit garder le lit au moins trois jours, ton père ne viendra pas vérifier... je pense que cette fois il va faire le travail lui-même et ce que je crains c'est qu'il utilise du poison et dans ce cas il pourrait agir à n'importe quel moment...Voldemort avait de vastes connaissances sur ce sujet, il en avait crée certains complètement indétectables quand il était ici, Lucius les connait sûrement.

« Les aurors ont détruit tous les flacons qu'ils ont trouvé lors de la fouille du manoir! Fit Draco...et ceux qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé c'est moi qui les ai détruit, mon père ne pourra pas utiliser de poison et il ne peut pas sortir pour aller s'en procurer.

« Je sais qu'il ne reste rien de ceux que Voldemort avait fait et que ton père est bloqué ici, mais tu oublies Fudge! Rétorqua le maître de potion...il peut très bien lui fournir les ingrédients nécessaire pour en fabriquer.

« C'est vrai! Admit le blond...tu as raison, Neville doit partir c'est plus sûr, mais le manoir est sous surveillance on va obligatoirement voir Bl...

« La cape! Répéta le Gryffondor en l'interrompant...avec elle nous pouvons sortir du manoir sans que personne nous voit.

« Mais oui, tu as raison! S'exclama Draco qui fronça brusquement les sourcils...mais je l'ai laissé par terre dans ta boutique.

« Non! Fit Blaise...Harry l'a récupérée quand nous y sommes allé, il me suffit d'aller la chercher.

« C'est une très bonne idée! Approuva Severus...et il faudrait que nous récupérions le document le plus rapidement possible, qu'enfin nous puissions les mettre hors d'état de nuire...Lucius n'aura besoin que de trois ou quatre jours au maximum pour préparer un des poisons ensuite il agira, et dés qu'il s'apercevra de la disparition de Neville il comprendra que nous l'avons berné.

« Mais alors rien ne presse! Intervint Neville du fond de son lit tout en suppliant le maître de potion du regard...je ne suis pas obligé de partir tout de suite.

« Tu vas partir et tout de suite! Répliqua Severus, son visage gardait un air sévère mais un éclat de douceur et d'inquiétude était perceptible dans ses yeux noirs, il ne parvenait pas à le cacher et tous en eurent conscience...tout n'est que supposition et nous ignorons réellement de quelle manière il va agir, alors je refuse d'attendre qu'il soit trop tard...fais-le pour moi.

« Severus! Murmura Neville en fixant le maître de potion, et dans son regard il y avait tellement d'amour.

Comme seuls au monde ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et il y eut un silence assez intense dans la pièce.

« Oui, il nous faut agir vite, ça vaut mieux! Fit Draco pour couper court ...pour commencer il faut te mettre à l'abri c'est certain, mais nous allons devoir agir aussi, nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était encore longtemps...il nous faut un plan d'action.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, et là dans l'immédiat je vais chercher la cape! Fit Blaise qui se leva...je reviens aussi vite que possible.

« Attends je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte! S'écria Draco qui se leva aussi, il voulait laisser un peu de temps seul à Severus et Neville...j'attendrais ton retour en bas.

**&&&&.**

Dés que la porte se fut refermée le maître de potion vint s'asseoir près de Neville qui se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Je sais que si je te dis que je ne veux pas partir tu ne m'écoutera pas! Murmura t-il le nez au creux de son cou...Mais je sais aussi que c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, alors j'obéirais, mais je préférerais rester près de toi, tu vas tellement me manquer.

« Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps! Fit Severus tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux...et demain soir je viendrais te voir chez Potter, je te le promet..

Neville se redressa pour le regarder et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs.

« Et tu restera toute la nuit avec moi?

Tout dans son expression laissait clairement entendre une invitation précise et le maître de potion sourit tout en penchant légèrement la tête et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Tu es blessé! Souffla t-il sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Pas assez pour m'enlever l'envie d'être à toi! Répondit Neville sur le même ton et qui ferma les yeux tout en s'emparant des lèvres de Severus qui répondit au baiser avec un plaisir évident.

**&&&&.**

« Mais...tu n'as pas la cape? S'étonna Draco dans un chuchotement après avoir ouvert à Blaise qui avait les mains vides.

« Pourquoi tu parles si bas? Répliqua ce dernier, chuchotant du coup lui aussi...ton père est dans le coin?

« Je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure, il est allé s'enfermer dans son bureau, et je chuchote parce que les voix portent loin dans ce hall...alors la cape?

« Je t'expliquerais en haut!

**&&&&.**

Blaise entra dans la chambre de Neville derrière Draco, et il eut un bref temps d'arrêt avant de refermer la porte, puis il se tourna vers le blond qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas...commença ce dernier avant de se taire brusquement et d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Ron et Harry venaient de sortir de sous la cape.

« Harry? s'ébaudit Draco qui en croyait à peine ses yeux, son cœur se mettant à battre à grands coups.

Ne voyant que lui et sans un mot le brun s'avança vers lui, là il saisit son visage entre ses mains en coupe et le fixa, ses yeux verts brillaient d'amour, de bonheur et de tendresse.

« J'ai eut si peur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours! Murmura t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée par l'émotion...est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué?

Le blond sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac et ses yeux gris s'embuèrent un peu.

« Je te demande pardon! Souffla t-il...pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, je m'en veux tu sais.

« Non! Fit Harry qui sourit doucement...je sais que c'était difficile pour toi aussi, je n'ai rien à te pardonner...je t'aime mon ange!

Draco sourit lui aussi et le brun emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser très tendre, heureux de se retrouver, d'être de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et oubliant totalement les autres qui détournèrent pudiquement leurs regards.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

« C'est risqué d'être venu ici! Fit le blond, ses mains nouées sur la nuque du brun qu'il caressait.

« Après ce que Blaise nous a raconté rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir! Répondit Harry...on ne risque rien puisque personne peut nous voir, et puis je pense que nous devons discuter tous ensemble.

Ceci dit le brun s'écarta, tout en prenant une main de Draco pour entrelacer leurs doigts, il avait trop besoin de garder un contact physique avec lui, et ils s'approchèrent du lit sur lequel les quatre autres étaient assit.

« Tu nous a fait une belle peur tu sais! Fit-il en direction de Neville à qui il sourit et qui le lui rendit...mais d'après Blaise tout va plus que bien pour toi maintenant! Termina t-il avec un petit coup d'œil entendu sur Severus.

« Oui! Répondit son timide ami qui avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du maître de potion et qui rougit.

« J'en suis heureux pour toi! Fit Harry qui n'insista pas plus, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise...Blaise nous a tout raconté et savoir que tout nos ennuis viennent d'une simple vengeance de Fudge et de Lucius me donne envie d'aller les tuer de mes mains, comment peut-on être aussi minables? Reprit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qu'il venait de tirer près du lit, Draco s'installa immédiatement contre lui et il le prit entre ses bras...mais je suis d'accord avec ce que vous voulez faire, les faire mettre en prison et si possible dans la même cellule sera un calvaire pire que la mort pour eux.

« Oui! Approuva Severus...c'est la haine qu'ils vous portent qui fait d'eux des complices, en dehors de ça ils se détestent autant l'un que l'autre...si Fudge vous voyait là en ce moment avec Draco il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à renvoyer Lucius à Azkaban, et il le ferait certainement disparaître au plus profond de la prison pour éviter qu'il raconte ce qu'il sait.

« Je veux bien vous croire! Répondit Harry qui pensa que personnellement ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde, mais pour son amour blottit contre lui il préféra se taire et ne pas en rajouter, entendre parler ainsi de son père devait lui faire de la peine malgré tout, Draco perdait la seule famille qui lui restait, cette figure paternelle qu'il avait adoré il était maintenant capable de la juger mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que ça lui faisait mal, c'était son père et il le resterait en dépit de tout, ça Harry le comprenait, et puis il fallait que Fudge paie lui aussi, pas seulement Lucius...donc si j'ai bien comprit il faudrait récupérer le document que notre cher ancien ministre a en sa possession, autrement dit il faut aller le lui voler, c'est ça?

« Oui! Opina Severus...et il serait bien d'agir dés demain, la journée il doit être soit au ministère soit à Azkaban, ça laisse le temps de fouiller sa maison.

« Il planque sûrement ses papiers importants dans un coffre! Intervint Blaise...coffre qui logiquement se trouve dans son bureau.

« Possible! Admit le maître de potion...mais cela peut très bien être une cachette sous le plancher ou autre, ce ne sera peut-être pas si évident à trouver.

« Blaise, Ron et moi iront! Décréta Harry...nous fouillerons plus vite à plusieurs.

« Bien! Fit Severus...mais n'oubliez pas que sa maison est certainement protégée de toute intrusion magique...il va vous falloir y pénétrer comme le ferait des cambrioleurs moldu, et ne laissez aucune trace derrière vous, il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive du vol avant que l'on ai alerté le ministre...je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous échappe.

« Nous ferons attention, ne vous inquiétez pas! Assura le brun qui serra Draco contre lui et lui murmura...nous devons y aller maintenant.

« Je sais! Souffla le blond qui posa son front contre le sien...je voudrais tellement partir avec toi...je voudrais tellement que tout soit fini...ça me fait mal tout ça, j'ai mal pour lui...

« Chuuuuuut mon amour, je sais, je comprends! Murmura Harry en lui caressant amoureusement le visage...Je te promet que nous allons faire aussi vite que possible, que tout se termine, et je reviendrais te chercher...je suis là moi tu le sais, je t'aime plus que tout.

« Je sais...je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide, aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre de devoir se contenter de si peu, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tellement d'amour à rattraper, puis ils se levèrent du fauteuil.

Les autres en firent autant et Ron s'approcha de Neville qu'il souleva dans ses bras.

Une fois près de la porte Harry, après un dernier regard tendre vers Draco, les recouvrit de sa cape, sauf Blaise qui leur ouvrit la porte et descendit très naturellement les escaliers, ils ne croisèrent pas Lucius, qui se trouvait toujours dans son bureau, et sortirent tranquillement du manoir.

**&&&&.**

Lucius termina sa lettre avec un rictus satisfait, il allait l'envoyer immédiatement et Fudge pourrait lui faire parvenir tout de suite tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Comme Severus l'avait bien présumé il comptait se servir de poison, il aurait préférait éviter d'avoir à se salir les mains mais n'ayant qu'un incapable pour le seconder il n'avait pas le choix.

On était jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.

Content de lui-même il se leva et alla se planter devant le miroir en pied, là il s'admira, prenant diverses mimiques, se tournant, se retournant,.

Il se savait beau et se rengorgea un long moment devant son image, Voldemort n'avait jamais eut autant d'allure que lui...il se mit à rire, il ferait un beau lord non?

Il rit encore plus fort, Fudge pensait vraiment qu'en le libérant il allait s'en tenir là? À n'être qu'un reclus?

Planté devant le miroir Lucius rêvait de pouvoir et cela commençait par son fils et par Severus, il fallait qu'ils soient à lui, il avait libéré Draco de Harry, il fallait maintenant libérer Severus de Neville, définitivement.

**&&&**&.

Harry fut heureux en entrant dans sa maison, il y avait quelques temps qu'il n'y avait plus mit les pieds, il avait vécu dans la maison de Ron et Blaise.

Après avoir installé Neville dans une chambre ils s'installèrent tous autour du lit pour discuter.

« Alors on fait quoi? Entama Blaise.

« Et bien...!hésita un peu Harry...on se pointe devant la maison de Fudge, on sait qu'il part soit pour le ministère soit pour Azkaban...dés qu'il est partit on entre et on fouille.

« Dit comme ça c'est vrai que ça à l'air très simple! Fit Ron d'un air dubitatif.

« Un peu trop! Fit Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? S'énerva Harry...j'en sais rien, on y va et on verra bien.

« Un plan à la Gryfondor quoi! S'amusa le Serpentard...on fonce!

« T'as une autre idée? Répliqua aigrement le brun...si c'est le cas vas-y je t'écoute.

Blaise eut un sourire apaisant.

« Ne te fâche pas Harry, je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, le choix est retreint.

Le brun sourit lui aussi d'un air d'excuse.

« Je ne suis pas fâché...c'est juste que le temps nous presse.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**&&&&.**

**Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera encore lue mais je vous remercie pour vos reviews, désolée pour le retard...énorme...lol!**

**mais j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 17.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry, Blaise et Ron se rendirent aux abords de la maison de Fudge.

Ils l'observèrent longuement avant de se rapprocher, à l'heure qu'il était l'ancien ministre était censé être au ministère mais il valait quand même mieux être prudent.

Ils parvinrent à l'arrière de la maison, cherchant un moyen d'y pénétrer.

Ce fut par une petite fenêtre, un soupirail, mal fermé et qui donnait dans une cave qu'ils y parvinrent.

Harry la força sans problème et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

« Vous avez remarqué toutes ces statues? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce pour se diriger vers un escalier de bois...qu'est-ce qu'elles sont laides.

« Oui ce sont de véritable horreurs! Répondit Blaise...il faut vraiment avoir un goût de chiottes pour les collectionner, je sais que tous les goûts sont dans la nature mais quand même!

En effet partout dans la pièce se trouvaient exposées des petites sculptures, d'environ 50 cm de hauteur, qui représentaient des formes non identifiables, même avec beaucoup d'imagination, elles paraissaient avoir été faites exprès pour dégoûter n'importe qui de l'art.

« CHUT! fit Harry en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Lentement et silencieusement ils parvinrent jusqu'en haut de l'escalier et le brun ouvrit très doucement la porte qui donnait dans une cuisine rutilante et déserte.

Là tous les trois s'immobilisèrent et ouvrirent grands leurs oreilles en retenant leurs souffles.

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre et ils se détendirent.

« C'est bon il n'y a personne! Fit Harry...vous deux allez à l'étage, moi je fouille le rez-de-chaussée.

**&&&&**.

Draco sortit dans le couloir, venant de la chambre dans laquelle était supposé se trouver Neville, et il descendit dans la salle à manger.

Il venait chercher un petit-déjeuner pour Severus, qui se trouvait aussi dans la chambre, et pour lui-même, il ne voulait pas qu'un elfe de maison vienne les servir et se rende compte que Neville n'était pas là, son père risquait d'être mit au courant.

Etant donné qu'il était tôt il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver ce dernier attablé et mangeant de bon appétit.

La surprise le fit s'immobiliser.

« Mon cher fils! S'exclama Lucius dans un sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un loup qui va dévorer sa proie...tu tombes bien, assieds-toi il faut que nous parlions...je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Draco hésita mais ne voyant pas comment refuser il obéit à contre-cœur.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parlez père?

Lucius posa la tasse qu'il tenait et plongea son regard acier dans celui de son fils, un rictus supérieur et matois s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

« Que dirais-tu de donner à notre famille la place qu'elle mérite?

L'angoisse serra la poitrine de Draco, son père avait un drôle de regard, comme halluciné.

« Qu...qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Balbutia t-il, tendu et sur ses gardes.

« Notre place Draco! Scanda Lucius en se penchant sur la table...la première...le lord n'a été qu'un imbécile impuissant...ce n'est pas mon cas, avec ton aide et celle de Severus nous pourrons reformer une armée, beaucoup de mangemort ont survécut, ils se terrent parmi les autres et ils n'attendent qu'un chef...moi!

Brusquement il tapa violemment du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Draco qui le fixait avec effroi.

« Tu crois que je vais rester un reclus?...imagines toi mon fils! Clama t-il en se levant et en faisant un grand geste de la main dans le vide...nous pourrions devenir les maîtres de ce monde...c'est notre rôle...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se jeta presque sur Draco, se penchant sur lui et posant un bras sur ses épaules.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour ça! Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille...et au fond de toi je sais que tu es comme moi...mon fils, ma chair.

« Mais...père! Bafouilla Draco, il avait peur, son père était en train de sombrer dans la folie, c'était pas possible autrement...c'est...c'est...impossible.

Il grimaça soudain de douleur, Lucius était en train de lui broyer l'épaule d'une main de fer.

« Tout est possible si nous sommes unis! Gronda son géniteur...vas-tu encore une fois me tourner le dos?...me trahir?

Draco ne vit qu'une seule solution, lui mentir, il devait gagner du temps, le rassurer.

« Non père! Répondit-il avec un calme et une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir...vous savez bien que non, je regrette tellement de l'avoir fait...mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir et puis il va falloir convaincre Severus, il ne vous écoutera pas vous le savez.

« Mais toi oui! Fit Lucius qui se redressa et retourna s'asseoir, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres...et il sera plus réceptif une fois que ce Neville aura disparut...ce dont je vais m'occuper.

L'estomac de Draco se souleva et il en resta sidéré, son père ne cachait même plus son intention de commettre un meurtre et il semblait persuadé qu'il adhérait à son projet totalement fou.

Son père avait réellement perdu l'esprit et sa folie des grandeurs n'avait plus de limite.

Il fallait l'arrêter, vite.

« Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour convaincre Severus! Fit Draco qui réussit à garder un masque d'impassibilité...je ne suis pas sûr que tuer Neville soit la bonne solution.

Lucius s'immobilisa et le fixa avec suspicion, puis semblant apprécié le regard limpide que lui renvoyait son fils, qui mobilisait toutes ses forces pour cela, il se rassura.

« Tu sais il y a une solution encore plus simple! Dit-il en se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé...toi tu peux te servir de la magie, alors utilise un sort sur Severus...sort, sortilège ou potion peut m'importe...mais ramènes-moi Severus, il est à moi...et dans ce cas seulement je ne tuerais pas ce stupide Gryffondor...tu as deux jours.

« Bien père! Répondit Draco qui se leva, il avait la nausée...je ferais comme vous le voulez.

Il avait envie de fuir à toute jambes mais il lutta contre cette envie et prit le temps de préparer un plateau avant de sortir tranquillement de la pièce.

Ce fut seulement arrivé dans la chambre, en sécurité, qu'il se laissa aller.

La porte refermée il s'y adossa, comme à bout de force, le visage livide et les larmes aux yeux.

Severus qui était allongé sur le lit, il y avait dormi, se releva et vint rapidement vers lui.

« Draco tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle! S'inquiéta t-il en lui prenant le plateau des mains.

« Mon père est devenu fou! Gémit le blond...c'était horrible.

« Viens t'asseoir et raconte! Proposa le maître de potion en passant son bras libre sur les épaules de son filleul.

**&&&&.**

Quand Draco eut finit de tout raconter Severus avait les poings aussi serrés que ses mâchoires et son regard était meurtrier.

L'envie de descendre et de tuer Lucius le dévorait et il dû faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour échapper à la tentation et se reprendre.

Draco qui le regardait posa une mains sur un de ses poings.

« Il faut espérer que Harry va trouver, ça devient urgent...il me manque Severus, je me sens tellement perdu.

Le maître de potion se détendit et lui sourit avec affection.

« Vous serez bientôt réunit, tu peux lui faire confiance.

**&&&&.**

Trois heures plus tard Harry, Ron et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient bredouilles.

Ils avaient tout passé au peigne fin et n'avaient rien trouvé.

« C'est quand même pas croyable! S'exclama le brun...dans son bureau il n'y a pas de coffre et aucun des tiroirs ne ferme à clé...c'est comme si il n'avait absolument rien à cacher.

« Pourtant on sait que ce n'est pas le cas! Fit Blaise.

« Alors où met-il ses papiers importants? S'énerva Harry.

« Pet-être à son bureau du ministère? Proposa Ron.

« Non! Répliqua le brun...ce n'est pas des documents qu'on laisse dans un endroit où n'importe qui peut entrer...ce serait risqué et Fudge est très prudent...c'est rageant, mais là il vaut mieux partir, il va sûrement rentrer pour le déjeuner...nous reviendront plus tard.

**&&&&.**

Ils redescendirent à la cave et se dirigeaient vers la petite fenêtre quand un cri s'éleva.

« Une araignée! cria Ron qui fit un bond de côté et heurta une des affreuses statues posée sur un guéridon.

« Oh merde...non! S'exclama le rouquin qui tenta de la rattraper, mais il était trop tard et la sculpture s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le bruit qu'elle fit leur donna l'impression qu'il avait dû être entendu à des kilomètre à la ronde, et pendant un instant ils restèrent figés sur place.

Rien ne se passant ils reprirent leurs esprits.

« Merde! Répéta Ron...je...je suis désolé.

« Eh!...regardez ça! Fit Blaise qui s'accroupit au milieu des débris et ramassa un parchemin roulé...drôle d'endroit pour y mettre des papiers non?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Le Serpentard déroula le parchemin et y jeta un œil avant d'émettre un long sifflement.

« Quoi? S'impatienta Ron...qu'est-ce que ça dit?

« C'est une lettre d'aveux d'extorsion...c'est pas joli joli!

Harry se mit à observer les statuettes puis ramena son regard vers Ron et Blaise.

« Dîtes, vous pensez la même chose que moi?

« Que nous venons de trouver le coffre de Fudge? S'amusa Blaise...oui, tout à fait.

« Au moins on peut dire qu'il est original, qui aurait l'idée de chercher à l'intérieur de ces horreurs? Fit Ron tout content de lui maintenant...et grâce à moi on l'a trouvé!

« Tu es le meilleur mon cœur! Fit tendrement le Serpentard en se relevant...mais merci quand même à l'araignée.

« Je t'aime plus! Rétorqua le rouquin boudeur.

« Moi je suis fou de toi! Sourit Blaise en venant l'embrasser dans le cou, Ron ne protestant pas...complètement fou.

« Mais comment savoir dans quelle statue se trouvent les papiers que nous voulons? Les interrompit Harry qui ne les avait écouté que d'une oreille et s'approcha d'une des sculptures qu'il saisit pour l'examiner...il doit y avoir un moyen de les reconnaître, il ne les casse pas toute à chaque fois...

Il s'interrompit pour examiner avec plus de soin le socle sur lequel il venait d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait être deux initiales.

« Regardez aux pieds des statues! Reprit-il...il y a des lettres, cherchez LM...dépêchez-vous!

Tous s'activèrent aussitôt, sachant qu'il leur restait peu de temps avant le retour de Fudge, et ce fut Harry qui y mit la main dessus.

« Je l'ai! S'écria t-il en la levant au-dessus de sa tête, et il la jeta sur le sol, sous le regard médusé des deux autres.

« Harry...

« Oui je sais! Répondit ce dernier en ramassant les papiers qui gisaient sur le sol...mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et puis regardez cet endroit, regardez la poussière qu'il y a...Fudge ne doit pas descendre souvent, uniquement quand il a besoin d'un de ces papiers et apparemment ce n'est pas souvent le cas, pour lui ce sont des assurances qu'il garde bien cachées...

Il se tu pour lire un des parchemins.

« Une lettre de Lucius lui demandant de régler son compte à Neville...quel salop! Gronda t-il.

« Severus avait bien raison! Fit Blaise...Lucius veut vraiment la mort de Neville.

« Qu'il essaie de poser la main sur lui! Grogna Harry en serrant le poing sur la lettre...partons!

**&&&&.**

« Severus?

« Oui! Fit le maître de potion en levant les yeux de l'échiquier.

Draco et lui s'étaient lancés dans une partie d'échec pour tuer le temps, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment à ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Tu devrais aller chez Harry.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser seul.

« Vas-y! Insista le blond...Neville attend ta visite et il faut bien aller aux nouvelles, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon père me croit de son côté.

Severus hésita un instant, il avait envie de voir Neville, ça c'était certain, et il fallait savoir si Harry avait réussit ou pas, mais l'idée de laisser Draco seul face à un Lucius qui semblait en plus avoir perdu l'esprit ne le tentait pas.

« Vas-y! Répéta le blond.

« Draco...

« On ne peut pas rester sans savoir, ça ira bien pour moi alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

« Bien!

Severus se leva et s'approcha du blond pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne sors pas de la chambre.

Draco sourit.

« Vas t-en!

**&&&&.**

Severus resta un peu bête quand après avoir sonné à la porte ce fut Neville qui lui ouvrit.

Ce dernier se mit à rire devant sa tête.

« Par magie tu ne serais pas entré! Lui dit-il...c'est très bien protégé...et je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

« Tu devrais être couché! Reprocha aussitôt le maître de potion inquiet pour sa santé.

« Je vais très bien! Répliqua Neville qui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à se coller à lui...faire trois pas ne me tueras pas et je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Le regard noir de Severus s'attendrit et il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je t'aime! Murmura le Gryffondor.

« Il y a des choses qu'il faudra que je te dise! Lui murmura Severus.

« Quelle chose?

« Je crois que ça peut attendre...as-tu des nouvelles de Harry?

« Non, ils sont partit assez tôt mais ne sont pas encore revenu...est-ce que ça va pour Draco?

« Pas vraiment ! Soupira Severus...et justement j'aurais bien aimé avoir des nouvelles de Harry.

« Ça me fait peur tout ça! Murmura Neville...pourquoi ne peut-on pas tout simplement être heureux?

Le maître de potion resserra son étreinte autour du corps mince.

« Rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de l'être.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire n'avait pas été oubliée.**

**Merci à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 18.**

**&&&&.**

Lucius qui avait observé avec attention son fils tandis qu'il quittait la salle à manger, avait froncé les sourcils, suspicieux.

Il connaissait bien son rejeton et il trouvait que son attitude manquait de naturel, il y avait trop de raideur dans ses mouvements, il était tendu, crispé, et semblait se retenir pour ne pas partir en courant.

Quand Draco avait disparut de son champ de vision il s'était mit à tambouriner nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la table, tout en réfléchissant.

Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net dans son dos, et son fils lui mentait, il en était devenu de plus en plus certain.

En plus pourquoi Severus n'était-il pas descendu déjeuner? Pourquoi se faire monter un plateau? Neville n'était pas sur le point de mourir, ce qui était bien dommage d'ailleurs, et son état ne nécessitait tout de même pas une surveillance constante.

Pourquoi s'enfermaient-ils tous les trois dans cette chambre?

Le tambourinement nerveux sur la table était devenu coléreux et ses traits s'étaient durcis.

Draco n'avait fait que semblant d'être de son côté, c'était évident maintenant, et il avait sûrement mit Severus au courant de ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de Neville.

Là il fit une petite moue, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière mais dans ce cas pourquoi le maître de potion n'était-il pas déjà devant lui à lui demander des explications ou à vouloir le tuer? Tel qu'il le connaissait c'était la première chose qu'il ferait.

Pas vraiment inquiet, et prêt à une confrontation avec Severus, en fait il adorait le provoquer et quelque part il restait persuadé que le maître de potion avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, donc il était certain de très bien s'en sortir, et il se rendit dans le salon où il s'installa pour lire, attendant l'arrivée de Severus.

Mais la matinée tira à sa fin sans que ce dernier ne se soit montré.

Là Lucius recommença à se poser des questions, c'était pas normal ce manque de réaction, s'était-il trompé sur Draco?

Non, il était certain qu'il lui mentait

Tout comme il était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi?

Pour commencer il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait là-haut, ne rien savoir et attendre en se posant sans cesse des questions devenait par trop exaspérant.

Il se leva d'un bloc et sortit à grand pas du salon.

**&&&&.**

L'air perdu et inquiet Draco se tenait devant la fenêtre de la chambre, bras resserrés autour de lui.

Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, que tout se termine enfin, il n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie face à son père.

Il priait pour que les recherches de Harry aient été fructueuses, dans ce cas-là, avec un peu de chance, tout serait terminé dans la journée et enfin il pourrait se réfugier entre ses bras, le seul endroit au monde où il avait la certitude qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble son brun l'avait toujours protégé de tout et l'avait rendu heureux chaque jours davantage.

La vie à ses côtés c'était le bonheur perpétuel et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir signé le document en croyant bêtement tout ce que lui avait raconté son père.

Son amour filial l'avait aveuglé.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre en soupirant.

Heureusement Harry avait comprit et ne lui en voulait pas, il l'aimait toujours et ça c'était le plus important, sans cet amour que deviendrait-il? Il était toute sa vie.

Et si seulement il était là, près de lui, être séparé devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Son esprit s'égara dans des souvenirs qui le firent sourire avec douceur, il revivait en pensée les moments de tendresse qu'ils avaient si souvent partagé et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Quand des coups donnés contre la porte le ramenèrent brutalement sur terre et le firent se retourner d'un bond, le cœur cognant comme un sourd.

« Draco?...sors je dois te parler.

Le blond se raidit aussitôt, l'angoisse au cœur et la peur au ventre.

Que lui voulait son père cette fois?

Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille?

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau face à lui.

La porte était verrouillée et Lucius ne pouvait pas entrer, mais il savait qu'il était ici et il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre, en plus cela risquait de l'énerver et c'était une choser à éviter vu que son esprit semblait de plus en plus s'égarer et qu'il pouvait devenir violent.

Lentement et empli d'appréhension Draco s'approcha du battant.

« S'il vous plait faites qu'il s'en aille! Supplia t-il en pensée.

Malheureusement le ciel ne l'entendit pas et n'exauça pas sa prière et la voix de son père s'éleva de nouveau.

« Draco ouvres cette porte!

« Je suis là père et Neville dort, ne criez pas! Répondit-il à travers le panneau de bois...que voulez-vous?

« Sors dans le couloir! Ordonna Lucius...j'ai à te parler et c'est important.

Le blond se passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de son père qui sonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles et qui lui inspira aussitôt de la crainte.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'obéir et essayer cette fois encore de donner le change? Même si ça lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces, la scène dans la salle à manger avait déjà était très difficile pour lui et avait miné ses forces morales, en subir une autre aussi rapidement derrière lui apparaissait comme un effort insurmontable, c'était si dur.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Je sors!

La main légèrement tremblante il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit tout juste assez pour pouvoir passer.

Malheureusement l'espace fut suffisant pour que Lucius, qui était resté planté devant au lieu de reculer pour le laisser passer, aperçoive le lit vide, alors que Neville aurait dû s'y trouver puisque soi-disant il dormait.

« Où est-il? S'enquit Malfoy sénior qui repoussa son fils à l'intérieur de la chambre y pénétrant par la même occasion.

Il s'immobilisa après avoir fait deux pas et son regard d'aigle fit le tour de la pièce, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux et il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, son fils lui mentait, et sûrement depuis un moment déjà.

Son regard revint se poser sur un Draco à demi paralysé par l'angoisse.

« Où sont-ils? Demanda t-il mâchoires serrées à craquer...où sont Severus et ce stupide Gryffondor?

« Père...je...je...

Le blond bafouilla et se tu, il était trop sous l'emprise de la peur pour réfléchir rapidement et rien de plausible ne lui vint à l'esprit pour expliquer leur absence.

Son silence était comme un aveux de culpabilité et son regard s'agrandit d'effroi en voyant la fureur envahir les traits de son père, il aperçut même une veine qui pulsait sur l'une de ses tempes.

« Tu ne fais que me mentir! Fit son père dans un rictus particulièrement mauvais...qu'est-ce que vous tramez dans mon dos?...vous vous êtes ligué contre moi n'est-ce pas? Severus et toi...tu n'es pas de mon côté, tu ne l'as jamais été...tu me déçois, oui tu me déçois au plus haut point...je ne peux plus faire autrement que m'occuper de toi, une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce fut de la terreur que ressentit Draco en voyant la folie transformer le regard acier de son géniteur, ses yeux devenaient rouges sous l'effet de la tension qui faisait éclater des petits vaisseaux sanguin autour de ses pupilles devenues d'une dureté impitoyable.

L'envie de meurtre s'emparait de lui et le calme apparent qu'il gardait le rendait encore plus monstrueux et effrayant à regarder.

C'était impressionnant et Draco ne pu que rester là, à le fixer sans rien pouvoir dire, il ne reconnaissait plus son père.

« Petite ordure, fils indigne! Persifla Lucius qui s'avança vers lui...comment as-tu osé?...tu n'as aucune fierté et tu es une honte pour notre caste, tu m'as trahit la première fois parce que comme une chienne en chaleur tu t'es soumis à Potter qui a fait de toi ce qu'il voulait! Cracha t-il avec dégoût...là alors que je t'offre le monde tu me trahis une fois de plus...ingrat, traître...mais ce sera la dernière fois que tu agira ainsi.

« Père! Gémit Draco tout en cherchant avec affolement sa baguette des yeux, mais il réalisa la mort dans l'âme qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre, et elle était si loin sa chambre...je vous en pries!

Il reculait en même temps que Lucius avançait et l'arrière de ses genoux finirent par heurter le lit sur lequel il s'écroula.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite ordure! Répéta son père qui s'arrêta tout près, ses genoux touchant les siens.

Il le dominait de toute sa taille et il parut gigantesque à Draco, gigantesque et dangereux.

Cet homme qui se tenait là, debout devant lui, c'était son propre père et il allait le tuer, ce n'était pas de simple paroles, il le savait, dans ses yeux rouges et gris acier il y lisait une condamnation à mort sans appel.

Il n'y avait que de la haine dans ces yeux-là.

Et au milieu de la peur presque panique qu'il ressentait, une tristesse incommensurable le submergea, lui faisant oublier le reste l'espace d'un instant.

Où était ce père qu'il avait tant aimé et respecté, le héros de ses premières années, celui à qui il rêvait de ressembler quand il serait plus grand, celui qui calmait ses peurs enfantine en quelques mots et caresses.

Celui qui sentait si bon et dont les bras rassurants le berçaient patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Ce père là n'existait plus et c'est sur tout cela que Draco eut brusquement envie de pleurer, ça faisait si mal.

« Tu as toujours été contre moi! Grogna Lucius en posant un genoux sur le matelas...tu mérites de mourir! Continua t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant pour poser les mains sur la gorge de son fils...c'est le sort des traîtres.

« S'il vous plait père...non! Gémit Draco en s'emparant de ses poignets pour tenter de les écarter...écoutez-moi!

Mais c'était peine perdu, Lucius n'entendait rien, il était en pleine crise.

« Tu as tout gâché! Marmonna ce dernier en resserrant son étreinte sur sa gorge...j'ai tout perdu par ta faute.

La folie de Malfoy sénior s'était canalisé sur l'envie de tuer et il était d'un calme et d'une détermination qui rendait la chose encore plus horrible, en plus cette même folie lui donnait une force physique contre laquelle Draco ne pu lutter.

Il essayait pourtant, il tentait de repousser son père qui faisait durer le plaisir en ne l'étranglant que petit à petit, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné du tout par ses tentatives de défense et Draco faiblissait, il épuisait ses forces contre un mur

« AU SECOURS HARRY! Hurla t-il silencieusement mais de tout son être.

**&&&&.**

« Et le document que Fudge a fait signé à Draco? Demanda Blaise...il y est aussi?

« Oui! Répondit Harry en lui montrant...nous avons maintenant toutes le preuves qu'il nous fallait! Jubila t-il, heureux parce qu'il allait pouvoir sortir Draco des griffes de son père...allez, venez, il est temps de sortir d'ici.

Une fois hors de la maison le brun s'immobilisa soudain, une peur incompréhensible venait de le prendre à la gorge et son cœur s'était mit à faire des bonds désordonnés dans sa poitrine.

« Draco! Murmura t-il livide.

« Harry? S'inquiéta Ron...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu te sens mal?

« Draco...il est en danger et il a besoin de moi...je le sais, je le sens...il m'appelle.

Il tendit brusquement les papiers à Ron qui les saisit par réflexe et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce...

« Foncez au ministère! Le coupa Harry, fébrile...cela devrait suffire pour faire envoyer des aurors au manoir et faire arrêter Fudge aussi...

« Harry où tu vas? Cria Blaise en le voyant s'éloigner d'eux et se préparer à transplaner.

« Au manoir!

**&&&&.**

Bien blottit dans les bras de Severus, et après un long échange de baisers et de caresses, Neville l'écouta lui raconter la scène qui avait eut lieu le matin même entre Draco et son père.

« Il a perdu l'esprit? S'étonna le Gryffondor d'un air dubitatif...pourtant il me donnait l'impression de très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Il n'est pas devenu totalement fou, en tout cas pas le genre qui se promène avec un entonnoir sur la tête si c'est ce que tu veux dire! Répondit Severus en souriant légèrement à l'imagine mentale qui lui vint en imaginant Lucius accoutré ainsi...j'avais déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises des changements de comportements subits assez étranges chez lui, il passait d'une humeur à une autre à une vitesse incroyable, mais j'ai cru que ça venait de ses années d'enfermement à Azkaban...ce n'est pas un endroit qui rend très équilibré et être un peu perturbé après un stage aussi long ne me semblait pas anormal, je me suis trompé...j'ai bien peur que ça soit plus grave.

« Et il a l'air dangereux! Fit Neville.

« Oui, et je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée d'avoir laissé Draco seul avec lui! Répondit songeusement Severus...son esprit peut chavirer à n'importe quel moment, je crois que je vais rentrer, c'est plus prudent.

Neville était bien d'accord avec lui là dessus, et il allait le lui dire quand brusquement il dû se plier en deux sous l'effet d'une grande terreur qui lui provoqua une véritable douleur physique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta le maître de potion en le prenant par les épaules pour le redresser doucement...tu as mal?

« Oui...non, c'est Draco...il est en danger...retournes vite au manoir...vite, vite!

Le maître de potion ne posa pas plus de question et Neville terminait à peine sa phrase qu'il était déjà dehors.

**&&&&.**

Harry apparut devant la porte du manoir, il se moquait qu'il soit surveillé ou pas, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Seul Draco comptait.

Il entra en courant dans le hall, s'arrêta deux secondes, comme pour chercher quelle direction prendre, puis il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se rua vers la chambre qu'avait occupé Neville.

Une sensation d'urgence le tenaillait de plus en plus.

Il courut comme un fou le long du couloir qui lui parut sans fin.

**&&&&.**

Draco sentait ses forces l'abandonnaient, et ses mains agrippées aux poignets de son père relâchèrent leurs prises.

Lentement elles retombèrent sur le matelas, le noir recouvrait sa vue.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée et embrassa la scène en une seconde.

« NOOOOONNNN! Hurlat-il en levant une main.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 19.**

**&&&&.**

« NOOOONN! hurla Harry en levant une main.

La colère, la rage, la peur, la haine, tout se mêlait en lui.

Et sans savoir comment il réussit à faire ça, une boule d'énergie fusa de sa main et alla percuter Lucius qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui l'air furieux d'être dérangé.

Le brun eut jute le temps d'apercevoir son regard fou avant de le voir propulsé dans les airs et aller s'écraser contre un mur avant de retomber, dans un bruit mat, inerte sur le sol.

Harry ne s'en occupa pas plus, il ne voyait plus que Draco vers lequel il se rua, fou d'inquiétude.

Le blond avait des marques rouges foncées sur le cou et ne semblait plus respirer.

« Non,non,non! Gémit le brun qui sans attendre eut les bons réflexes, il glissa une main sous sa nuque pour lui renverser la tête en arrière, et colla sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'air.

Il dû le faire à plusieurs reprises avant que Draco réagisse enfin et se mette à hoqueter et à tousser.

« Tu es vivant, tu es vivant! Marmonna Harry les larmes aux yeux mais fou de joie et de soulagement...regardes-moi mon amour je suis là, je suis là.

Trop occupé à prendre soin de Draco le brun ne s'aperçut pas que Lucius était rapidement revenu à lui et s'était relevé.

L'adrénaline et la folie multipliait ses forces et il sentait la puissance en lui.

Silencieusement, le regard mauvais et empreint d'une haine sans nom il observa Harry et son fils qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, il essayait de parler sans y parvenir, sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Lucius eut un rictus démoniaque, il les avait tous les deux sous la main ces petites ordures trop occupées pour s'apercevoir qu'il se rapprochait lentement.

Les tuer, les tuer!

Il voulait étrangler Potter de ses mains, sentir son cou craquer sous son étreinte, se régaler de voir la vie disparaître lentement de ses horribles yeux verts.

Oh oui, le tuer lentement

Et ensuite il s'occuperait de son fils qui serait trop faible pour aider le brun qu'il verrait mourir sous ses yeux avant d'y passer lui-même.

Quelle jouissance, quelle satisfaction!

Il en jubilait d'avance.

Il ne lui restait que trois ou quatre pas à faire avant de pouvoir sauter sur Harry quand une voix venue de la porte s'éleva.

« Lévicorpus! Cria Severus.

Et Lucius, hurlant de rage, se retrouva suspendit par une cheville dans les airs.

« LÂCHES-MOI ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE!

Harry qui avait tourné la tête en entendant le sort jeté par le maître de potion, comprit immédiatement.

« Merci! Lui dit-il.

« Comment va Draco? S'inquiéta Severus.

« Il est vivant! Répondit le brun qui aida le blond, qui se tenait la gorge d'une main, à se lever...mais il a besoin de soins.

« Emmenez-le à Sainte-Mangouste, j'attendrais les aurors.

« Oui...viens mon amour.

Un ricanement s'éleva et Lucius qui s'était tu s'agita de nouveau et se mit à crier.

« TUES-MOI POTTER, SALE PETITE VIPERE...T'AS PAS ASSEZ DE CRAN? VIENS ICI, APPROCHES...ALLER OSE M'AFFRONTER PETITE MERDE...Q'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS?...SI TU LE FAIS PAS C'EST MOI QUI VOUS TUERAIT ET MON SALOPARD DE FILS EN PREMIER.

« Ne répondez pas Potter il veut vous manipuler! Le prévint Severus...ne l'écoutez pas, ignorez-le et sortez d'ici.

Harry obéit et ne jeta pas un seul regard vers Lucius, seul Draco comptait et en même temps il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir sa colère si il levait les yeux vers celui qui n'était pour lui qu'un monstre.

Il comprit que le maître de potion avait raison il cherchait juste à le provoquer, à le pousser à la faute, dans sa folie il était sensé, si il le tuait il ouvrirait un gouffre entre lui et Draco, ça ne se verrait pas au départ mais même sans le vouloir ça les minerait à la longue.

Dans l'esprit du blond, même malgré lui, il serait l'assassin de son père et ça détruirait leur amour, et ça Lucius le savait.

Soutenant Draco qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement que possible pour ne plus entendre ses menaces et ricanements.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seuls Severus leva les yeux vers Lucius qui cessa de rire et le fixa.

« Il ne s'est pas laissé avoir, tu as raté ton dernier coup et maintenant tout est fini pour toi, tu vas retourner à Azkaban et y passer le reste de ta vie, ils ne te feront aucun cadeau.

« Severus mon amour! Minauda le blond...ne dis pas de bêtise, arrêtes de jouer ce jeu stupide et libère moi.

« Ce jeu stupide?

« Oui, tu n'es pas comme eux, tu fais semblant j'en suis sûr...Severus toi et moi ensemble on peut tout.

« Tu n'as toujours pas comprit? Soupira le maître de potion...je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai que mépris pour toi, tu as voulus tuer celui que j'aime...tu n'as plus personne Lucius autour de toi c'est le vide et tu as même perdu ton fils qui lui t'aimait vraiment, c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais et tu ne le mérite pas, il est trop bien pour toi...mais égaré dans tes rêves de grandeur es-tu encore capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit? J'en doute! Termina t-il avant de quitter la pièce, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter plus longtemps avec lui.

« REVIENS ICI! Hurla Lucius.

Mais ses cris furent vains.

**&&&&.**

Cinq minutes plus tard Severus revenait dans la pièce mais accompagné par trois aurors qui prirent Lucius en charge sans douceur.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que ce dernier réalisa qu'il avait perdu.

« Non, non! Gémit-il en lançant un regard désespéré vers Severus...ne les laisses pas m'emmener, tu ne peux pas les laisser faire, Severus s'il te plait...

Voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas son regard implorant redevint mauvais.

« Je te crèverais Severus et mon salopard de fils aussi, tout comme ce Potter maudit...vous n'êtes que des ordures!

Le maître de potion ne broncha pas et les regarda l'emmener sans un mot.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

**&&&&.**

Harry qui attendait dans une salle d'attente se leva d'un bond en voyant revenir le médicomage.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Il va bien! Lui dit-il...mais il ne pourra pas parler durant un jour ou deux, nous avons pu réparer tous les dégâts occasionnés sur sa trachée, ne reste qu'une inflammation qui va disparaître.

« Merci! Souffla le brun avec soulagement...je peux aller le voir?

« Bien sûr, venez.

**&&&&.**

Harry entra doucement dans la chambre et eut un doux sourire en voyant Draco qui avait les yeux fermés.

Il était là son amour, sain et sauf, mais il avait faillit y rester, il s'en était fallut de peu, quelques secondes de plus et c'était fini.

Une peur rétroactive lui tordait l'estomac quand il y pensait.

Il aurait pu le perdre à jamais.

Il s'approcha et saisit une de ses mains dans les siennes pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposa un long baiser avec dévotion.

« Je t'aime mon ange! Murmura t-il.

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, il sourit en le voyant puis ses lèvres formèrent des mots muets que le brun comprit très bien.

« Je t'aime aussi.

Harry se pencha sur lui et caressa amoureusement ses cheveux.

« C'est fini mon amour, tu ne crains plus rien et je vais prendre soin de toi.

Draco referma les yeux, il était épuisé, le stress de ces derniers mois lui tombait dessus.

**&&&&.**

Quatre jours plus tard Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Neville et Severus se présentèrent au ministère de la justice où l'on recueillit leurs témoignages.

Vu les preuves accablantes il n'y eut pas besoin d'un procès, ce qui les soulagea tous.

Fudge fut condamné à vingt ans de prison, Lucius lui n'en sortirait plus jamais et ils furent mit dans la même cellule, le blond étant enchaîné dans un coin et l'ancien ministre se terrant dans un autre pour l'éviter.

Ce fut l'enfer pour tous les deux.

Mais Lucius perdit peu à peu le peu de raison qui lui restait et leur cohabitation forcée ne dura pas trop longtemps, le blond fut interné dans une autre partie du bâtiment.

**&&&&.**

Quelques jours plus tard Neville, entièrement remit de ses blessures, retourna à sa boutique et soupira en voyant le désordre qui était resté tel quel.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas on va t'aider à tout ranger! Se proposèrent immédiatement tous les autres qui l'avait accompagné.

« Merci! Fit Neville qui se tourna vers Draco...et pour mon appartement je peux y retourner maintenant?

Le blond sourit.

« Je crois que tu devrais en parler à celui qui en est l'acquéreur, c'est lui qui a investit de façon à ce que tu le garde.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, il a payé tout ce que je devais pour que je le garde? C'est pas normal...où est-ce que je peux le trouver?

« Il est juste à côté de toi! Répondit Draco qui s'éloigna.

Il n'y avait que Severus près de lui et Neville le regarda sans comprendre.

« Severus?

Ce dernier sourit légèrement et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le fond de la boutique.

Là il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« Oui c'est moi qui ait en quelque sorte racheté ton appartement en payant tes dettes! Expliqua t-il...à ce moment-là si Draco t'avait aidé cela aurait été avec l'argent de Lucius et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait un moyen de pression sur toi.

« Oh! Fit Neville assez surprit...pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il ait un moyen de pression sur moi? Parce que tu crois qu'il aurait pu m'obliger à coucher avec lui à cause de ça?

Pour la toute première fois il aperçut de la gêne sur le visage du maître de potion et il se sentit fondre.

« Tu étais jaloux? Reprit-il devant son silence...dis-le moi s'il te plait! Rajouta t-il doucement.

« Oui! Souffla Severus d'une voix tout juste audible, il n'y pouvait rien, parler sentiment le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Je t'aime tu sais et jamais je n'aurais accepté, quitte à tout perdre! Murmura Neville qui se rapprocha pour passer les bras autour de son cou...et, euh...tu compte venir y vivre dans ton appartement où je suis? S'amusa t-il.

« C'est ce que tu voudrais? Éluda adroitement le maître de potion.

« Oui, de tout mon cœur! Répondit Neville qui lui n'avait aucun problème à faire étalage de ses sentiments.

« Alors j'accepte.

Le Gryffondor sourit et caressa tendrement sa nuque, ils n'allaient plus se quitter, c'était le bonheur, il se sentait si bien quand il était près de lui.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise, qui ramassaient les fioles encore entière sur le sol se souriaient, ils étaient heureux tout simplement, pour leurs amis, parce que tout c'était bien fini, et pour eux-même, parce qu'ils s'aimaient et n'avaient aucun doute là dessus.

**&&&&.**

Immobile Draco regardait la tâche de sang qui était devenue presque noire depuis le temps.

Il se rappelait la peur qu'il avait eut en voyant Neville inconscient et perdant tout ce sang, son désarrois et sa peine quand il avait comprit que son père était responsable de tout.

Les yeux rivés au sol il porta inconsciemment une main à son cou.

Il songea à son père qui avait voulut le tuer.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'il y songeait.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment.

Que celui qui vous avait donné la vie et était sensé être celui qui vous protégeait de tout veuille vous la retirer était-ce quelque chose qu'on pouvait oublier?

Puis il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

« Mon ange je t'interdit de penser à autre chose qu'à nous! Souffla la voix chaude de Harry à son oreille.

Draco se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et détailla un instant son visage.

« Toi...qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Murmura t-il amoureusement...il n'y a que près de toi que je suis heureux.

Le brun posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime tellement que des fois je me demande comment c'est possible et j'aimerais pouvoir trouver les mots qui soient à la mesure de ce que je ressens, parce que je t'aime ce n'est pas assez! Dit-il doucement...tu es exceptionnel, une pure merveille, un trésor sans prix, il n'y...

Draco se mit à rire, oubliant ses pensées moroses.

« Arrêtes tu en fais trop là...même si bien sûr je suis absolument d'accord.

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi, il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait.

« Voilà c'est comme ça que je veux te voir mon ange, il n'y a rien de plus beau que ton rire...mais pour le plus que je t'aime j'étais sérieux, comment trouver les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens? Aucun n'est assez fort, c'est frustrant.

« Harry si il n'y a pas les mots il y a les actes, et toi tu me l'a prouvé sans arrêt! Souffla le blond très ému qui se serra contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait, comme pour se fondre en lui, et enfouit le nez au creux de son cou...je n'ai aucun doute sur ton amour.

Il sentit l'étreinte du brun se resserrer autour de son corps, lui aussi semblait vouloir se fondre en lui, et il sourit.

Dans ses bras à lui rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que le bonheur.

Et ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour s'aimer.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mit à terminer cette fic, mais j'avais perdu mon chapitre écrit sur papier, il m'a fallut me replonger dans l'histoire pour réécrire la fin, c'est pas évident quand on est passé à autre chose depuis longtemps.**

**Mais j'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs, et je remercie celles qui l'ont lu.**

**Bisous à vous.**


End file.
